Thunderstorm, thunderstruck
by Tamarindo Amargo
Summary: Estuvo en el medio del desierto, cruzando fronteras, huyendo por su vida. Y fueron un par de ojos chocolate en medio de la tormenta, que lo dejaron atontado. [Mafia!AU]
1. I was caught

**Thunderstorm, thunderstruck**

 _Estuvo en el medio del desierto, cruzando fronteras, huyendo por su vida. Y fueron un par de ojos chocolate en medio de la tormenta, que lo dejaron atontado  
_ _[Asanoya mafia AU]_

* * *

 _ **1.** I was caught in the middle of a railroad track_

 **T** ruenos. Cuando los rayos cruzan el cielo, calientan el aire a su alrededor, provocando una expansión. De allí el retumbar de los cielos justo después de un súbito relampagueo.

A él, le llaman _el Trueno._

Algunos creen que es una leyenda urbana. Los ha escuchado en bares, encrucijadas y posadas recónditas. A veces en un idioma que conoce y a veces en uno que no, susurrando su nombre- _se avecina una tormenta, dicen que el Trueno va a pasar por el pueblo-_ como si fuera un maleficio. A veces también suena como una oración.

Es un mensajero. _Transportista._ Lo que importa realmente no es él, sino el temible mensaje que porta consigo, sin falta. El trueno que acompaña su misiva apocalíptica, retumbando en los oídos de todos y haciendo temblar a alguien que tiene algo que temer. A veces es una persona, capaz de hacer arder en llamas el sitio al que debe ir. A veces un paquete, más peligroso que el mismo diablo, cuyo contenido puede abrir las puertas del infierno. Pero es su sola presencia, la pone de rodillas a todos los pecadores.

Sus manos son realmente pequeñas y ellas descansa el botón rojo capaz de hacer estallar a un país entero. Se preguntan qué llevará en el siguiente viaje. O a _quién._

Con el mundo en su palma y el poder para recorrerlo en la punta de sus pies, _El Trueno_ es una persona más humilde de lo que cualquiera podría pensar. Sabe que, si dejara que el poder se le subiera a la cabeza, dejaría de ser quien es y acabaría muerto más rápido de lo que un rayo atraviesa el cielo.

Él se conforma con el sol besando su piel, el viento de la carretera alborotándole el pelo y sus helados favoritos. Un hombre no necesita más.

—¡Jefe! —saludó al recién llegado desde abajo de su camioneta, al momento en que un par de piernas aparecieron en su campo de visión— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Yuu... no estarás subiendo de nuevo los pedales ¿verdad? —Bueno, _mierda._

Con el ceño fruncido y tratando de disimular su vergüenza, asomó la cabeza por debajo del vehículo. Su jefe, un hombre al que llamaba Yaku Morisuke- aunque, no tenía ni idea de si ese era su _verdadero_ nombre- lo veía con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. _Desgraciado,_ pensó amargamente. _Él tampoco es mucho más alto que yo, no tendría que burlarse._

—Anda ya, sal de ahí —ordenó, aunque sonaba más como una petición. Con la facilidad de años de práctica, salió de su posición incómoda para ponerse de pie junto a su jefe. Menuda diferencia, pensó, viendo el traje elegante del otro junto con sus ropas andrajosas y llenas de aceite. Pero bueno, estaba tirado en el piso, no iba a vestir bien—. Necesito que viajes a Miyagi; a _Karasuno_ , más específicamente.

—¿Problemas en _el Nido?_ —Preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos.

Dirigido por _Papá Cuervo_ y su segundo al mando, _Albino,_ _el Nido_ de Karasuno era una de las ramas más pequeñas de _El Cuartel,_ habiendo estado muy cerca de su disolución cuando perdieron a todos sus miembros veteranos. Tenían bajo su control la zona rural de Miyagi y, en su opinión, eran _fundamentalmente pacíficos_ y no buscaban pelea si no eran provocados- aunque, no estaba seguro de querer volver a ver a _Sawamura_ enojado, nunca jamás.

—Afortunadamente, no —respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Solo necesito que hagas una encomienda.

—¿Qué no lo hago siempre? —Preguntó de buena gana. Morisuke soltó una carcajada, y sacó un cigarrillo de la chaqueta. Yuu se le adelantó, y de paso se lo encendió.

—Tetsurou no para de decir que estos son los que me dejaron enano —comentó entre bocanadas, a lo que Yuu involuntariamente tosió—. Que mal ejemplo el mío, fumando delante de niños...

—¡No eres mucho mayor que yo! ¡Además, ya tengo _22!_ —Exclamó, sonando más ofendido de lo que realmente estaba. Morisuke se rió, y dejó caer la colilla al suelo y la aplastaba. _Maravilloso,_ pensó con amargura, _ahora el taller huele a cigarrillo_ —. En fin ¿qué tengo que transportar esta vez?

— _A Kenma_ —Yuu casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, y comenzó a toser descontroladamente—. Vale, no a _Garrita_ , me refiero al _archivo_ _Kenma-_ Anda ya, no te mueras — _bueno, eso no era mucho mejor ¿o sí?_ —. Nishinoya... _alguien nos ha vendido._

Repentinamente, la temperatura del taller descendió a los grados negativos, y Yuu encontró muy complicado mantener una buena actitud ante la situación. _Alguien nos ha vendido._ Morisuke no le devolvía la mirada, lo cual hacía que la situación le enfureciera todavía más. _¿Quién nos ha vendido?_

— _No estarás pensando-_

—Nos estamos dispersando —le susurró con algo que sonaba peligrosamente cercano a la pena—. El resto de los chicos ya tienen su ruta de escape. Llevarle el _archivo Kenma_ a Sawamura es tu mejor opción.

—¡Morisuke! —Explotó finalmente. Todos lo sabían, que Yuu y su temperamento eran una bomba de tiempo, una condenada a explotar apenas le prendieran la mecha. La desesperación tampoco ayudaba a su volátil carácter— _¡Huír!_ ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿¡Es que planeas dejarle la zona en bandeja de plata a la víbora de _Suguru!?_ ¡¿Y qué pasará con el epicentro de _El Basurero?!_

Un latido pasó- que, a él se le tradujo en una eternidad. Y finalmente, Morisuke habló de nuevo:—Estamos desmantelando este sitio, Yuu. _Sombra_ se va a escapar con _Bengala_ y _Garrita_ en el próximo cargamento a China —prosiguió como si no escuchara, y si le preguntaban, Yuu creía que realmente no lo hacía—. Yo me iré a Rusia, _Cachorro_ me consiguió asilo. _Daishou_ y _las serpientes_ se encargarán del sitio mientras no estamos, son nuestros aliados.

—Sabes que no tengo a dónde echarme muerto —susurró. El otro se rehusaba a verle a la cara, y Yuu se encontró preguntándose en cuántos problemas se metería si decidiera batirse a golpes con el jefe—. _Sabes_ que no tengo otro sitio que no sea este _¡Lo sabes Morisuke!_

—Papá Cuervo puede acogerte bajo el ala temporalmente —ahora, _eso sí que sonaba a pena_ — Y luego...

No hay un _luego_ , no si se queda en el país, y ambos lo saben.

Quien los delató- la maldita rata- no pudo haber dejado piedras sin voltear, no si quería ganarse un trato con la fiscalía. Debían asumir que sabían todo sobre El Basurero, como mínimo. Ubicaciones, extensión, líderes, cómo se mueven y quién los mueve. Yuu lo sabe, que su nombre debe aparecer en todas partes, así como sabe que quien se llevará la peor parte de todo será Kenma. Que está acabado.

No hay un luego para él, porque ya es hombre muerto, y no pueden rescatarlo.

—No lo sé, maldición —ambos hicieron silencio, dejando que la impotencia les consumiera lentamente. Morisuke dio otro suspiro, y Yuu se sintió envejecer una década por el estrés—. Quizás _Coronado_ y _Bataraz_ te consigan una nueva identidad —ese _quizás_ le sonaba a farol—. Es temporal, hasta que podamos resolver este asunto.

Le llaman _el Trueno_ dentro de su línea de trabajo- donde tiene un techo, amigos y comida también. Donde está protegido y puede proteger. Donde cuida lo que transporta con su vida entera y jamás ha fallado en llevar algo a su destino. _El Trueno_ es una leyenda, un héroe y deidad, alguien que tiene _un sitio en este mundo. Alguien poderoso,_ un ejército de un hombre, y las calles le pertenecen.

Nishinoya Yuu es un huérfano que apenas si terminó la preparatoria, y no tiene ni siquiera un trozo de mierda donde caer muerto.

—¿Cuándo es la salida? —Preguntó entonces, aceptando su destino.

* * *

Cuando dicen que _el Trueno_ es la deidad guardiana de las rutas, no es un simple chiste, o una exageración provocada por la admiración.

Las calles son su vida. El mundo, la palma de su mano. La carretera es su hogar.

No es como si supiera lo que un hogar es _per se._ Simplemente supone que el hogar es en donde está el corazón y donde se siente más seguro, y no hay sitio donde se sienta más seguro que al volante. En las autopistas, y ciudades y campos, con el horizonte en el parabrisas y el pasado en el retrovisor. Conoce el mundo de esa forma y así es como sabe pelear.

Aunque no es que en ese preciso instante se sienta seguro, segurito y con toda la seguridad. De hecho, está con los nervios de punta y el vello erizado, porque _obviamente_ su última misión para _Don Gato y la pandilla_ tenía que ser algo de esa magnitud.

 _Entrega el archivo Kenma a Sawamura. Es tu única opción._

 _Si me atrapan,_ pensó, sintiendo cómo cada poro de su cuerpo se empapaba de sudor muy a pesar del clima decembrino. _Si me atrapan, Japón entero arderá._

Trabajaba para _los Gatos del basurero_ , una rama de _los Búhos_ de la arboleda, las sombras que dirigen Tokio. Después de los líderes, él conocía cada trampa de rata de la prefectura- y, como resultado de sus desventuras a lo largo y ancho del país, las de muchos otros sitios también. Como por ejemplo, la sede principal del _Nido,_ en el pequeño pueblo montañoso de Karasuno.

 _Maldito seas, Morisuke_ , gruñó, revisando retrovisores por milésima vez en la última hora. Paranoico, esperando cualquier tipo de infortunio que pudiera ocurrir. Una persecución, una redada, un accidente... ¡Incluso un maldito terremoto, diablos! ¿Quién les había vendido? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? El por qué no importa tanto ¿O sí? ¿Qué puede ser tan grande como para darle la espalda a toda la familia? ¡Mierda!

— _Trueno_ al habla —Pero, sin importar cuánto buscara la respuesta, sólo encontraba más preguntas. No dejaba de darle vuelta a la situación, como si fuera a cambiar la indiscutible verdad—. ¿En dónde está _Daichi-san?_

Les habían tendido una trampa, y ahora todos estaban en peligro.

* * *

 _¿Asanoya mafia AU? ¡Asanoya mafia AU! O, titulado alternativamente, la excusa para meter a Noya al crimen organizado **-Att. Tamarindo Amargo**_


	2. The secrets you keep

_**2.** I don't believe in the secrets you keep_

* * *

—¿En dónde está _Daichi-san?_ —Preguntó al teléfono apenas atendieron.

— _¿Cuál es la contraseña?_ —Solo para ser recibido por una voz totalmente desconocida.

Cientos de miles de ideas se le arremolinaron en la cabeza en esa fracción de segundo. Estaba estacionado, y menos mal, porque de no haberlo estado seguro habría chocado con algo de la tremenda sorpresa que tuvo.

El estómago se le anudó. Sintió que iba a vomitar. _¿Qué coño estaba ocurriendo ahora?_

Voz desconocida. En el lado agudo, pero definitivamente de un hombre. La recepción le estaba jugando en contra en ese momento, no podía escuchar el ruido de fondo, o si alguien de los cuervos estaban cerca. _¿Los había atrapado otro grupo? ¿Ahora buscaban a sus aliados? ¿O la policía? ¿Era una trampa para capturar al círculo más cercano de Sawamura? ¿El tipo tenía una contraseña?_ Y si era así ¿quién diablos la conocía? _¿Albino?_

Pero antes que otro segundo pudiera pasar, escuchó otra voz.

—¡Dame acá el teléfono, mocoso! ¡Te hemos dicho ya mil veces que no atiendas, _Hinata!_ ¡Y menos que preguntes por una contraseña! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tres años? —Yuu suspiró, sintiendo cómo la tensión que le había vuelto el estómago un nudo se iba de su cuerpo con cada latido. Todo estaba bien— _¿¡Hola!?_ ¿Quién coño es?

 _Gracias al cielo._

—Ese niño me paró el puto corazón, Ryuu —respondió sin aliento. Al otro lado de la línea, Tanaka Ryuunosuke soltó una carcajada tan estruendosa como los truenos que tanto amaba.

—¡Trueno, desgraciado, mi hermano de otros padres! _¿Qué diablos dices que pasa?_ Es un poco tarde para que estés llamando ¿te ha crecido la polla desde la última vez que hablamos? —Miró el reloj en su teléfono. Una y treinta de la madrugada. Definitivamente ninguna noticia a esa hora será bien recibida.

—Ryuu, escucha bien, esto no es una maldita broma —al escucharlo, su risa paró abruptamente—. Necesito que le entregues el teléfono a Daichi-san, así esté en el cuarto con Suga-san-

— _Lo está-_

—Y tendrás que arriesgarte a perder unos dientes hermano, porque la policía está desmantelando _El Basurero_ en este maldito momento.

Y así, el caos se desató en Miyagi también.

* * *

La entrada a Karasuno estaba protegida.

No había _guardias armados_ , _policías_ en vigilia ni una _barricada._ Era el tipo de protección que solo gente como él era capaz de notar. El tipo de protección que solo Sawamura habría sido capaz de montar a las dos de la madrugada, con apenas una hora de aviso, mientras removían cada pedrusco de Tokyo para buscar a los gatos que escapando. Huyendo de un barco que se hundía, como si fueran- _irónicamente-_ ratas.

Estaba realmente exhausto, mental, física y emocionalmente.

Le tocaron la ventana en la puerta del copiloto. Antes de bajarla, escuchó cómo le quitaban el seguro a un arma. _Claro, ya vamos con estos métodos a las nosecuántas de la madrugada._ Recordó de pronto que en su apuro había salido desarmado, y el repuesto que había en la guantera seguramente estaba sin munición. _Pues menos mal que no hubo una persecución o algo._

—¿Te han seguido? —Preguntó una voz familiar. _Enviaron a Ennoshita ¿por qué no pudo venir Ryuu a recibirme?_

—No, nadie me ha seguido desde que salí —respondió, dejando que el cansancio se le notara en las palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho correr _hasta aquí?_ — _Que me den si lo sé,_ pensó con irritación. Morisuke no se había molestado en explicarle por qué los cuervos, de todos los grupos que podrían echarle una mano. _Por qué_ en una zona de campo tan remota. _Por qué_ tan lejos de todo lo que conocía.

A lo mejor el sueño le estaba truncando la razón y eso le hacía ponerse más sentimental que de costumbre.

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto aquí y ahora, _Chikara?_ —Preguntó Yuu, sonando menos desesperado de lo que realmente se sentía— ¿Daichi-san no les ha dado los detalles aún?

— _¡No hables tan descuidadamente, Trueno!_ —Alterado, Chikara le puso el arma en la frente. El tiempo se detuvo— Responde claramente o aquí quedas _¿Qué_ asuntos tienes aquí? _¿Qué_ diablos traes? _¿Quién_ te sigue?

Todo el sueño y cansancio que pudo haber tenido abandonó su cuerpo en un latido, reemplazándolo por un _miedo_ tan frío que le estaba _quemando las entrañas_. A punta de cañón, _Chikara lo tenía a punta de cañón._ ¿Estaban desconfiando de él? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo realmente?

—Don Gato me pidió que dejara _el archivo_ aquí con ustedes — _el arma estaba helada._ El aire frío se estaba metiendo al auto, y si Yuu tiritaba por las bajas temperaturas o por el pánico que le recorría el cuerpo, no podía decidirlo. No en esa situación—. No sé el contenido del archivo. Nadie me ha seguido desde que salí de Tokio —tragó en seco. Evitaba parpadear, así supiera que nadie en las cercanías podría ver dicha señal de auxilio, y si pudieran, _tampoco intervendrían_ —. Estoy aquí por órdenes directas de _Don Gato._

—Desbloquea la puerta —Yuu obedeció mecánicamente. _Me tiemblan las manos ¿por qué me tiemblan las manos?_ Chikara se subió a la camioneta—. Vamos al nido. Sigue mis direcciones o... —el arma se movió de su frente. Estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviado, cuando en su lugar Chikara decidió apuntarle a la entrepierna. _Esta noche no puede ser más caótica ¿no?_ — Estamos claros ¿no?

 _Fui tonto al pensar que podría simplemente llegar aquí ¿no?_ Se riño mentalmente, mientras conducía guiado por la voz de Chikara. El riesgo de perder las bolas no le ayudaba a relajarse, tampoco.

Al menos ya no tenía sueño.

* * *

Hasta cierto punto, sabe que _nació_ en Karasuno. Sabe que _debería_ sentirse como que regresó a su hogar.

 _Yuu no cree que ningún sitio sea realmente su "hogar"._

En ese submundo suyo hay tantos como él que da para crear una subcultura. Personalmente les nombraría _los perros callejeros de Japón,_ por el simple hecho de que suena genial. Alrededor del mundo la gente los romantizaría, los volverían populares por un tiempo y luego caerían en el olvido.

No sabía exactamente _qué_ se había estado esperando. Seguro que no una _cálida bienvenida_ pero...

—Nos advirtieron que la primera persona que llamara para alertar que alguien vendió a _Los Gatos del Basurero,_ sería el traidor en cuestión.

 _Pero definitivamente no había esperado eso._

—Daichi-san, no creerás que yo... —en una habitación cerrada, rodeado de hombres armados. Ryuu se rehusaba a mirarle a los ojos. Incluso Suga parecía estarle revisando el alma. Por supuesto que _sí_ se lo creía— ¡Pero si me ha enviado _Don Gato!_

—Pues que conveniente que ya no esté en el país para corroborar tu historia ¿verdad, _Yuu?_ —Daichi miraba el disco duro con escepticismo. Se preguntó si habría sido mejor o peor para su situación que supiera realmente qué había dentro de esa cosa— He estado por aquí el tiempo suficiente. Fue así como acabaron con nuestros veteranos.

A él le llaman el Trueno. Porque, siempre llega _después del rayo._

Sin importar qué calamidad ocurra, qué desastre se desate o qué clase de apocalipsis esté en el porvenir, él llevará la noticia. Él hará lo que tenga que hacer. Eso lo hace confiable.

 _Con eso le han atrapado._

Cerró los ojos. Se preguntó si era un buen o mal momento, para rezar una última vez y preguntarse si el infierno era tan malo como todos decían.

— _Sayonara, Yuu-_

—Daichi, _espera._

Escuchar eso le hizo levantar el rostro y abrir los ojos. Con la boca ligeramente abierta, se debatía entre tener esperanza o no.

—Llévenlo al depósito —ordenó Suga. Y al escuchar eso Yuu sintió cómo tres tipos de esperanza le florecieron en la cara. Demasiado obvio. A su lado, Daichi todavía no lucía muy convencido, pero ni siquiera intentó pronunciar una negativa a la orden del otro. _Albino es el único que le da órdenes a Papá Cuervo_ —. Si Morisuke dice que sí le ha entregado el disco duro y nos lo ha enviado, entonces revisamos el asunto.

—... Ya lo escucharon —Sin poder creer su suerte, Yuu vio cómo Daichi ponía nuevamente el seguro a su arma y la guardaba. Se preguntó si podría mandar a beatificar a Suga y convertirlo en _el santo patrón de los perros callejeros de Japón._

Lo pusieron de pie y lo sacaron de la habitación. Seguía esposado- le molestaba un poco demasiado, pero intentar forcejar en esa situación definitivamente no ayudaría a su caso.

* * *

Una vez en el depósito, _las siguientes horas fueron agonía._

A Yuu nunca le había gustado el silencio, era una de las pocas cosas que mantenía desde que era bien niño. Recordaba que antes, en las noches calladas donde lo único que escuchaba era a los grillos, se iba caminando hasta el 24/7 más cercano, donde sin falta había un empleado luchando por mantenerse despierto, con el radio puesto y algo en la televisión. No era mucho, pero allí se sentaba hasta que le entraba el sueño.

Entonces despertaba junto con el amanecer, y corría por allí. A veces echaba vistazos a la preparatoria, porque el bullicio escolar le calmaba, el caos ordenado le fascinaba.

En las noches frías y silenciosas como esas le pasaban todas las cosas que no quería recordar. En noches frías y silenciosas como esas el corría y corría sin reparar en la dirección que le llevaban sus piernas. Así acabó en Tokyo, entre las garras de los gatos.

No quiere que una noche _así_ sea su última.

— _¿Hola?_

De acuerdo con su relojito plástico de _Sailor Moon,_ han pasado cuatro horas cuando finalmente escucha algo que no sean sus propias esposas chocando entre sí y contra otros objetos de metal- una voz _indiscutiblemente_ humana. Él hace lo que puede para no volverse loco con los pocos materiales que tiene a la mano, bien podrían llamarle artista.

Entonces- y _tuvo que pellizcarse_ para asegurarse que no _alucinaba_ o _soñaba-_ seguidos de la voz, tres figuras entraron al depósito. No podía ver una mierda, porque le habían apagado todas las luces menos una, y dicho foco no hacía mucho para mejorar su situación.

En su lugar, guardó silencio y trató de calmarse escuchando voces humanas. Que, definitivamente no se había inventado, porque no podía haber perdido la cabeza en unas horas.

—No me gusta este sitio Hinata, vámonos ya —habló una segunda voz. A diferencia de la primera, esta era suave, algo baja, algo grave.

— _¡A ti no te gusta nada, Yama!_ Venimos a ver al tipo del teléfono —Yuu reconoció entonces la primera voz. Era el niño del teléfono al que Ryuu había echado la bronca. Y, definitivamente _no deberían estar allí._

—No es un animal de feria, _tontopollas_ —gruñó el tercero de la fiesta. Sonaba más bien enojado, y lo rasposa de su voz le decía que pasaba mucho tiempo hablando en voz alta o gritando—. _Yamaguchi tiene razón,_ deberíamos irnos antes que Tanaka-san se aburra de hablar sobre Shimizu-san.

—Querrás decir antes que _Tsukki_ se aburra de escuchar —Yuu escuchó pasos, y supo que las figuras se movían mientras conversaban. Supuso que "Tsukki" era otro niño más del nuevo grupo.

Los pasos se acercaron, pero Yuu no tenía miedo. Eso que inundaba las voces de los desconocidos, era una curiosidad genuina y benigna. La que él había perdido mucho antes que ellos. Los quería considerar suertudos, pero se preguntaba también cómo es que habían llegado a poner sus pies en esa situación.

Las tres figuras finalmente aparecieron en su campo de visión.

No eran más que _niños._

— _¿Hola?_ —Hablo entonces el de la voz suave, esa que estaba infectada con ansiedad y miedo. El muchacho tenía pecas en toda la piel y quizás era la iluminación, pero no terminaba de entender qué color era su pelo.

—¡Usted es _Trueno!_ ¿Verdad? ¡Escuché a Tanaka-san decirlo por teléfono! —El segundo en hablar fue a quien reconoció como _Hinata,_ el más pequeño de los tres. Su cabello le hacía tanto ruido como él, era extremadamente brillante y el corazón se le encogió un poco más.

No eran más que _niños._ Yuu sabía que le llevaba _mínimo_ cinco años a todos ellos.

—¿No se les pasa la hora de dormir? —Preguntó con cierta burla. Los tres fruncieron el ceño profundamente. _Bingo_ — Seguramente no deberían estar aquí.

—Tú no eres tan mayor tampoco —gruñó el más alto del trío, de la voz enojada y rasposa—, y si estás esposado es porque _tampoco deberías estar aquí._

— _Tengo veintidós,_ mocoso — _pero sí, aparentemente no soy bienvenido aquí._

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero si eres más bajo que yo! — _Muy bien, retiro lo dicho,_ pensó con el ceño fruncido, _estos niños son un montón de delincuentes, sobre todo el naranja radiactivo._

—¡Oye! —Gritó, sonando bastante menos ofendido de lo que realmente se sentía. Probablemente porque estaba cansado y con muy pocas ganas de discutir con quinceañeros— Vuelvan a donde tienen que estar, Ryuu no es tan idiota, se dará cuenta en cualquier momento que se le escabulleron frente a las narices ¡Y no querrán que los tengan en pelotas en la nieve _¿Verdad?!_

Como espantados, salieron del depósito uno tras otro, cada uno con una expresión más confundida que la anterior, como si hubieran estado esperando algo diferente, alguien distinto. No se preguntó por qué mucho tiempo, sabe que Ryuu tiende a exagerar sus historias, y seguro que una o dos le ha contado a esos niños sobre _"las hazañas del Trueno"_ , como si fuera un superhéroe de tamaño infantil.

¿Cuánto más falta para que puedan hablar con Morisuke y aclarar todo? Yuu siente que han pasado cuatro siglos y medio, pero sabe que en realidad probablemente ni siquiera ha amanecido aún. La piel la siente helada y los dedos entumecidos, y por supuesto, muere de hambre también. Cuando se preguntó si la situación podía ponerse más caótica, era una pregunta sincera, no un reto. Pero la vida es una perra.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y Yuu ya estaba listo para espantar a los niñatos otra vez, cuando una voz familiar lo sacó de su propio pozo inútil de preguntas sin respuesta.

—Los mocosos vinieron a hablarte ¿no es así?

—Ryuu, desgraciado _¿qué diablos dices que pasa?_ —Le saludó con una sonrisa, sin resentimientos. Sabe que, si no han dejado que se le acerque hasta ahora, es porque sospechan que pueda ser un aliado. Significa que le tuvo que haber defendido— _No sé de qué mocosos me hablas._

—Eres mal mentiroso cuando estás cansado, Noya-san —Ryuu encendió el resto de las luces del depósito, haciendo un buen favor a la vista de Yuu. El aire se inundó con olor a bollos de carne, y si no lo olió antes, probablemente es porque tiene la nariz congelada. Si sigue así, va a coger una gripe horrible—. Los de la puerta están atormentados por como mueves las esposas.

—Diles que hablen un poco entonces joder, tanto silencio me va a volver loco —bufó. Riendo, Ryuu se le sentó en frente y le comenzó a dar de comer en la boca. Se sentía ridículo así, pero no estaba en posición para protestar— ¿Qué coño pasó después que colgué?

—No seas animal, traga antes de hablar —le riñó, y Yuu le sacó la lengua. Ryuu lo imitó burlonamente—. Y... ¿qué pasó? Diablos, pregunta mejor qué _no_ pasó.

* * *

La noticia los conmocionó a todos. _El basurero,_ la base de operaciones más segura, había sido vendida por nada más y nada menos que por un doble espía suelto y ahora estaban escapando.

 _Nos han tendido una trampa, y ahora todos estamos en peligro._

Quizás, Ryuunosuke tuvo que haber sospechado que _algo no estaba bien_ cuando Daichi no le amenazó con congelarle las bolas en la nieve cuando tocó la puerta a las putas dos de la madrugada con la noticia. Pero de nuevo, él no era el más brillante de todos, y atribuyó la reacción a que el hombre consideró la noticia lo suficientemente importante para despertarle a él y a Suga a esa hora.

—¿Dices que te ha llamado Nishinoya? —Preguntó Daichi por tercera vez.

Los reunieron a todos en la misma habitación. Lucían catatónicos, como si fueran a desplomarse con cualquier otra mala noticia. No podían decirle nada a los nuevos- ellos esperaban fuera, en una vigilia que realmente no era tan necesaria, para evitar que escucharan noticias que pudieran alborotarles los nervios.

 _Esto lo tenemos que aclarar,_ pensó. Su mente no paraba de regresar a los chicos. _Si nos persiguen y no estamos preparados, ellos morirán primero._

—Guarden las entradas y salidas del pueblo —ordenó. Los trajo de regreso a tierra. No es tiempo para entrar en pánico, les recordó—. _Nadie sale hasta que aparezca Nishinoya._

—Daichi-san —habló Ryuunosuke, sonando menos nervioso de lo que realmente se sentía. No es momento para el pánico, no es momento, Noya te necesita aquí—, Noya-san se escapó por los pelos, pero cree que lo estarán buscando pronto. Necesita asilo temporal aquí.

—A partir de este momento, todo lo que diga Nishinoya será puesto en tela de duda —se quedó paralizado. La mirada de Suga se endureció, y todos abrían los ojos como preguntándose el porqué de una medida tan repentina—. Ukai llamó, como a media noche, advirtiéndome de un alboroto en las oficinas centrales. Dijo que el primero en llamar para alertarme de traición, sería el traidor.

El silencio cayó pesado.

Quizás fue la primera vez que Ryuunosuke de verdad comprendió por qué Noya le tenía tanto pánico.

—Pero... _¡Pero es Noya-san!_ —Gritó sin poder aguantar dicho silencio por un segundo más— ¡Yaku-san y Kuroo-san lo enviaron! ¡Dice que trae información importante!

—¿No es muy conveniente entonces, que ninguno de los dos esté en el país para corroborarlo?

No tiene nada para respaldar sus palabras, y lo sabe. Nada excepto años conociendo al tipo. Eso no lo ponía en la mejor de las posiciones, y desde un punto de vista lógico podría hacerlo otro espía. Otro traidor.

Aun así.

—Matarlo por pruebas circunstanciales no suena a usted, Sawamura-san —intervino Chikara, varias veces más calmado que él.

—No lo vamos a matar —respondió Suga. A juzgar por el rostro de Daichi, ese definitivamente no era el plan; aun así, no le llevó la contraria—. Ennoshita, vas a recibirlo en la entrada. _Procedimiento usual._ Deja aquí tus municiones. Tanaka, te quiero aquí vigilando a los chicos.

—Un segundo ¿qué? Suga-san, eso no tiene sentido — _y no quiero ser niñero de nuevo,_ pero no agregó eso.

—Todo tendrá sentido en su momento Tanaka, no te preocupes — _no me preocupo_ , pensó mientras veía a Suga tomar las balas de Chikara y entregarle una carcasa de arma, con esa sonrisa dulce que escondía todos los planes que hacían funcionar el nido.

El cerebro tras las operaciones. La única persona que puede regañar a Daichi-san. _No me preocupo, estoy aterrado._

* * *

—¿Lo de Chikara era un farol? —Preguntó Yuu, exhausto. Faltaba que saliera un camarógrafo tras una de las cajas a decirle que todo era una broma y que le grababan para un show.

—No del todo, el resto de los chicos sí estaban hasta los dientes — _bueno, tiene sentido,_ pensó. _Si resultaba ser el traidor, no podían arriesgarlo_ —. Suga-san dijo que creía que el mensaje que recibió Ukai era para deshacerse de ti específicamente.

— _Que halago._

—Yaku-san finalmente atendió, hace como media hora, y estaban revisando el disco duro que trajiste —con eso, se le iluminó la mirada un poco más—. Alguien vendrá pronto a desencadenarte y a llevarte a otro sitio.

—¿Otro sitio? ¿No se supone que me protegerían? —Preguntó, sintiéndose más confundido a cada segundo que pasaba— ¿Qué sitio es más seguro que _aquí?_

La risa de Ryuu fue todo menos la respuesta que estaba esperando.

* * *

 **Segundo episodio y todavía no hay rastro de Asahi ¿por qué soy así?**

 **En fin ¿Cuáles son sus apuestas? ¿Quién es el traidor? ¿A dónde llevarán a Nishinoya? ¿Podrán Woody y Tiro al Blanco cruzar el cañón?**

 ** _-Att. Tamarindo Amargo_**


	3. Somewhere in the end

**_3._** _Somewhere in the end we're all insane_

* * *

Asahi considera que es una persona normal.

Promedio, relativamente común. De las que podrías ver en la multitud y olvidar inmediatamente. Lo único que lo salva de no perderse entre el mar de cabezas es, quizás, ser una cabeza más alto que todo el mundo- no es fácil, medir más de 1,85 en Japón.

Fuera de eso, tiene una vida tan monótona como la de cualquiera.

No es bueno para levantarse temprano y los ruidos fuertes le sobresaltan. Le gusta el café bastante más de lo que debería. Siempre tiene puesto el canal de noticias. Escucha música suave, pero en preparatoria le tomó cierto gusto al metal que aún no lograba sacudirse. Le gusta leer manga tanto como a la persona de al lado. Duerme con un bate junto a la cama, porque es paranoico. Y juega vóleibol.

—¡Asahi! —Suga se puso de pie como un resorte apenas le vio salir. Daichi le siguió poco después, aunque de una forma bastante más relajada. Les sonrió perezosamente, sintiendo que todavía era un poco temprano para la interacción social.

—¡Daichi, Suga! Buenos días, abriré en un momento —saludó a los recién llegados que ya le estaban esperando a las puertas del pequeño restaurante bajo su aún más pequeña casa—. Normalmente llegan un poco más tarde para el desayuno ¿es que hoy viajan temprano?

—Sabemos que no son horas, pero necesitamos hablarte —le pidió Suga con una sonrisa amable, que le llenó de calidez a pesar del aire decembrino, muy a pesar del tono ominoso con el que venía la petición—. Perdón por aparecer así de pronto...

—Para nada ¿quieren un té? ¿Café? Invita la casa —dijo, levantando la puerta enrollable del local—. Vamos adentro ¿sí? aquí hace frío.

El caso con Azumane Asahi es que es un hombre promedio, al cual le han ocurrido una serie de cosas que probablemente no son promedio.

Sus padres murieron cuando estaba joven, dejándole al cuidado de su abuela- la antigua dueña del pequeño restaurante con la pequeña casa arriba. Y su abuela era en definitiva lo más alejado a promedio que Asahi conocía.

Él supone que fue por el dolor de haber perdido a su hija tan pronto, o simplemente porque ella era una mujer con un corazón inmenso. Su abuela solía dejar entrar a los niños huérfanos, los niños pobres y allí los cuidaba lo mejor que podía. Podría decirse que ella había criado a una pequeña pandillita.

Entre esos niños, Suga y Daichi frecuentaban más que los otros. Tenían su edad, les gustaba el vóleibol, y siendo niños esas eran razones suficientes para hacerse amigos.

Los años pasaron, los primeros niños que su abuela cuidó crecieron y otros llegaron. Suga, Daichi y Asahi se graduaron de la preparatoria. Al mismo tiempo, Karasuno comenzó a ser un sitio más seguro, un sitio más tranquilo- las noticias decían exactamente lo contrario. Asahi fue a la universidad en Sendai y al graduarse regresó para hacerse cargo del restaurante.

Eventualmente su abuela murió también. Él siguió haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, un poco más por costumbre que otra cosa.

— _Abue_ solía decir cosas muy extrañas y espirituales sobre hacer esto ¿saben? —Comentó con tranquilidad, mientras llenaba nuevamente los contenedores de comida para los animales que se aglomeraban allí, regaba las flores del vecindario y limpiaba. Era casi un ritual religioso para él—. Que los dioses nos protegen, y nosotros tenemos que proteger a los demás para mostrarles respeto. Algo sobre cuidar a los perros callejeros, que nunca entendí realmente.

—Entonces ¿podrás hacernos este favor? —Preguntó Daichi, bajando su taza de té. Asahi lo miró, notando la plegaria silenciosa.

En su mente, supone que una persona promedio aceptaría dar refugio a un amigo de sus amigos por un día o dos. Una buena persona por una semana. Y una real, realmente buena persona, bordeando en imprudente y quizás con algún complejo de héroe aceptaría lo que Daichi y Suga están pidiendo.

Si este fuera algún drama televisivo de las tres de la tarde o una novela para jóvenes, esta persona en cuestión sería una linda chica en condiciones desafortunadas, el interés romántico del protagonista. Con un giro de tuerca, un chico lindo en condiciones desafortunadas. Eso le convertiría a él en el dichoso protagonista barra héroe acomplejado barra idiota imprudente de buen corazón.

 _Qué bueno que esto no es un libro,_ pensó con cierta gracia. Conociendo a sus amigos, quizás es un empleado del servicio de paquetería que manejan, que de pronto se quedó sin techo. _Suga siempre ha tenido la costumbre de cuidar a la gente,_ pensó- él y Daichi le llaman _instinto paternal._

 _Alguien tiene que cuidarlos, a los perros callejeros de Japón._

—¿Es un buen sujeto? —Preguntó luego de la larga pausa. Daichi suspiró aliviado y Suga sonrió aún más ampliamente. _Cielos, deben estar muy preocupados por él._

—Oh, es un _muy_ buen chico _¡Y energético!_ seguro va a querer ayudarte con todo apenas llegue —respondió Suga con una sonrisa que pudo haber sido inocente, si Asahi no lo conociera de _tanto_ tiempo. Energético seguramente era la forma suave de decir que _estaría teniendo pre-infartos cada hora._ Ayudar con todo probablemente significaba que _debía dejarlo bien lejos de la cocina._

—Ponle algo de _AC/DC_ en ese vejestorio que llamas estéreo cuando llegue y lo tendrás ganado —recomendó Daichi con una sonrisa burlona. Asahi abrió la boca para defender el honor de su viejo estéreo, cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, anunciando los primeros clientes del día. Los tres se pusieron de pie, y los acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirlos—. Volveremos en la noche, todavía se está ajustando.

—Debe ser duro, pasar de Tokio al lado rural de Miyagi —comentó mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de nervios—. Espero que su situación se solucione pronto, seguro no querrá quedarse con un tipo aburrido como yo mucho tiempo.

Asahi cree que es normal, pero si lo ve en retrospectiva- y tiene la mala costumbre de hacer eso- alguien _normal_ se habría alarmado un poco con lo siguiente que escuchó.

— _Oh, dios_ —escuchó decir a Daichi, seguido de la inconfundible risita de Suga, como si se esforzaran demasiado en no contarle algo—. No tienes ni idea.

En su lugar les despidió con la mano y regresó adentro a atender el restaurante.

* * *

Él había esperado muchísimas cosas.

Trabajar como único empleado en el pequeño restaurante de su abuela le daba suficiente trabajo como para no pensar en su futuro huésped, o cómo quizás tuvo que haber ordenado siquiera un poco la casa- no es que fuera un desastre, no acostumbraba a ser desorganizado.

Al anochecer, mientras atendía a los últimos clientes de la noche, vio el familiar camión de entregas estacionarse frente a su local, y repentinamente recordó lo que había prometido esa misma mañana.

Y definitivamente había esperado muchísimas cosas. Un antiguo kohai de la universidad al cual Suga había tomado cariño, un compañero de trabajo que se había quedado sin techo temporalmente. La explicación de Daichi, "Tenemos un amigo que necesita asilo y trabajo temporal" dejaba demasiadas cosas a la imaginación.

—Bu- ¿Buenas noches? —Saludó, o más bien preguntó, alternando su mirada entre el desconocido y sus dos amigos.

Un _niño_ no era una de las cosas que se había estado esperando.

—Asahi, este es Nishinoya Yuu —Daichi hablaba con una sonrisa calmada, como si no estuviera dejándole en la casa a un menor de edad, uno que lucía como sacado de la película Vaselina además—. Noya, este es Azumane Asahi.

—¡Gracias por el favorsote, Asahi! —Suga sonreía, si posible, todavía más que Daichi. Asahi simplemente frunció aún más el ceño—. Te prometo que esto se resolverá pronto, Noya.

—Gracias Daichi-san, Suga-san —susurró el... ¿Niño? ¿Adolescente? ¿Por qué rayos Suga y Daichi eran amigos de un estudiante de preparatoria? _Vamos a dejarlo en adolescente,_ rezó Asahi.

Lucía realmente triste.

Pero Asahi estaba un poco más mortificado por el hecho de que Daichi y Suga le estaban pidiendo que le diera asilo y trabajo de forma indefinida a un menor de edad.

—Chicos... —Empezó, intentando retractarse de absolutamente todo. Ni siquiera quería empezar a pensar en los problemas que eso traería. En preparatoria ya lo veían raro cuando estaba con los chicos del equipo de vóleibol ¡Ni siquiera quería pensar en qué pasaría si se enterasen que vivía con un adolescente! ¡Los rumores eran su menor preocupación, podrían meterlo preso!

—¡Gracias por todo Asahi! —Pero antes que siquiera pudiera abrir de nuevo la boca, Suga y Daichi estaban fuera del local y subiendo al camión.

 _Bueno,_ pensó, dejando que el peso de la situación finalmente se asentara. _Tengo que darle trabajo y asilo a este chico que no es ni remotamente lo que me esperaba, que no tiene encima nada más que lo que trae en su mochila y es muy, muy probablemente menor de edad o demasiado cercano a dicho borde._ Asahi se estaba arrepintiendo de todas las decisiones que había tomado en la vida, que le habían guiado a ese momento.

 _¿Ahora qué?_

* * *

—Lamento el desorden, no esperaba huéspedes —dijo mientras abría la puerta y se sacaba los zapatos—. Espera, te traeré unas pantuflas.

—Perdón por la intrusión —susurró el otro tan débilmente que casi ni le escuchó. _¿Dónde está la energía de la que Suga me habló? ¿Será que tiene sueño? ¿O hambre?_

—Uh ¿ya cenaste? ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó desde la sala, sacando el par de pantuflas que definitivamente le venían demasiado grandes a su nuevo... _¿Compañero de piso?_ —. Perdóname, no tengo una talla más... pequeña...

 _Pues sí que estaba exhausto,_ pensó, observando a la figura acurrucada en su pórtico, con los zapatos a medio quitar y abrazado a su mochila como si fuera un salvavidas. Dormido, profundamente.

Sin corazón para despertarlo, lo cargó hasta el sillón de la salita. Intentó no pensar en lo ligero que era y lo pequeño que se sentía en sus brazos. Intentó no pensar en las miradas de alivio que le dieron Suga y Daichi, cuando decidió hacer ese favor. Ni preguntarse por qué todas su pertenencias consistían en una sola mochila.

En su lugar se preguntó si estaría bien hacer una o dos o _varias_ preguntas concernientes a la identidad del chico. Preferiblemente en la mañana, decidió mientras lo cubría con varias mantas y cobijas.

 _Que el cielo me guarde,_ pensó mientras se echaba en su propia cama. _¿En qué lío me he metido yo ahora?_

* * *

 **¡Por fin aparece Asahi! Quien está lleno de arrepentimientos y no sabe que se acaba de meter en un drama del calibre de 91 Days (cree más bien que se va a meter en peo por andar dándole guarida a un carajito, o a alguien que luce como carajito) (te va a llegar el SEBIN Asahi)**

 ** _-Att. Tamarindo Amargo_**


	4. You don't know a thing

**4.** _You don't know a thing about my sins_

* * *

Yuu despertó con un sobresalto, sin poder recordar bien lo que había estado soñando. La realidad que le dio la bienvenida, fue bastante más desconcertante que dicho sueño- que probablemente incluía una persecución, piezas de ajedrez y una desconcertante cantidad de gelatina, por algún motivo.

Pero lo que realmente lo despertó fue el _hambre._

— _¿Hola?_ —Preguntó, y fue recibido por el _silencio._ Por las ventanas, el sol no terminaba de salir, y de acuerdo con su muy fiable relojito de plástico, marcaban las cinco de la mañana. Bueno, mejor despertaba de una vez.

Recordaba los eventos del día anterior con bastante claridad. No había desarrollado amnesia en una sola noche como para olvidar que _Chikara le había tenido amenazado con un arma-_ vale, eso había sido un farol- y luego lo habían mantenido captivo por unas cuantas horas. Con todo y todo, había estado capturado por un día y medio, y ese era un día y medio sin ser capaz de informar a Morisuke de todo lo que había ocurrido.

En lugar de alterarse, decidió quitarse de encima la absurda cantidad de mantas y cobertores que no sabía cómo habían llegado allí- de hecho lo último que recuerda de la noche anterior es bajar del camión con Suga y Daichi- y echarle un vistazo al sitio en el cual se estaría quedando hasta que las aguas se calmasen.

Se puso las pantuflas, que eran unas cuantas tallas más grandes, y empezó a caminar.

Era un sitio pequeño. No pequeño a nivel de un cuarto de estudiante en Tokyo, pero seguía estando algo corto de espacio. Pero para darle crédito, todo estaba bien cuidado y en su lugar. Esa clase de orden le descolocaba un poco, y el silencio le estaba poniendo nervioso también

 _Ya, vamos ¿en serio?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo en un tono burlón, al ver el delicado encaje que cubría un estéreo de al menos quince años de antigüedad. _Seguro que si busco, me encuentro una lata de galletas llena de hilo y aguja._

Sin embargo, se acercó al aparato y lo encendió de igual forma- temiendo un poco que se fuera a averiar apenas lo tocara, y dejó sonando una emisora cualquiera que llenara la habitación de ruido. Levantó polvo, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo habían utilizado.

La sala olía a incienso, todas las cortinas estaban corridas y escuchaba el murmurar del pueblo por la ventana. Los cuervos croando, reunidos en el techo desde temprano. Al acercarse y echar un vistazo por una de ellas, pudo ver a su nueva vecina de en frente alimentando a sus pollos y a dos muchachos trotando desde temprano- si se concentraba, los escuchaba gritar también.

A su derecha había un altar con tres fotos, y tres palillos ya consumidos- _por eso todo el sitio está perfumado._ Una foto tenía a una mujer de aspecto joven, de piel bronceada y sonrisa tierna. Resaltaban sus ojos chocolate, que a Yuu le inspiraban un sentimiento de amabilidad. A su lado la foto de un hombre barbón, de cara dura y sin sonreír. Ambas marcaban la misma fecha.

La última foto era la de una señora mayor con los mismos ojos amables y cafés, con un sombrero de paja y sonriendo entre un jardín majestuoso. Ella abrazaba a un bebé regordete, que le tiraba un poco del pelo y parecía quererse poner el sombrero también.

Del altar posó sus ojos en la cocina y de pronto recordó que lo que lo había despertado no fue otra cosa más que _el hambre._ Como protestando, el estómago le rugió nuevamente.

Como el resto del piso, _la cocina era un anticuario._ El mostrador de madera tenía sus años, lucía lustrado hasta el cansancio y lo decoraba el mismo estilo delicado de encaje que al viejísimo estéreo, junto con la vibra de abuela que no encajaba del todo con las pantuflas talla 49.

Lo que le interesaba realmente era el refrigerador, otro vejestorio que Yuu ya suponía que trabajaba a vapor, pero como las personas lo que importa realmente es el interior- _la carne,_ y eso.

Al abrirlo se decepciona inmensamente. No hay nada ya listo para comer, ni siquiera recalentado de hace una semana de dudosa fiabilidad. Su estómago ruge de nuevo, y decide que tiene el hambre suficiente para _intentar_ cocinar algo.

—Bueno... _arroz y huevo_ será —dice al aire, sacando dos huevos del refrigerador. La puerta chirría cuando la cierra, y a él real, _realmente le preocupa_ el estado de todos los electrodomésticos del lugar—. _¿Y el arroz?_

Revisa los cabinetes uno a uno con una paciencia impropia de sí mismo, intentando no hacer ruido- a pesar de no saber siquiera si su nuevo compañero de piso está en casa.

Los cabinetes de abajo estaban llenos de utensilios extraños. _Quizás degüella a sus enemigos,_ pensó divertido. Muchos de ellos se veían como nuevos, pero por algún motivo le daban la sensación de no haber sido utilizados en mucho tiempo.

Los cabinetes superiores estaban...

—Maldita sea.

 _Realmente altos._

Yuu recuerda vagamente que el tipo debía doblarle el tamaño. _No debí aceptar los calmantes de Suga-san,_ pensó con cierto arrepentimiento. _Seguramente ligaron las pastillas con algo raro._ Siempre le han dicho que, si alguien fuera a matarlo, simplemente tendría que envenenar la comida, porque _todo se lo lleva a la boca._

Miró de reojo los huevos que sacó del refrigerador. _A lo mejor envenenados no, pero quizás podridos sí que están..._

Después de confirmar que, efectivamente, no hay nada parecido a una escalera que pueda utilizar para alcanzar las repisas altas, se ve obligado a usar la vieja confiable y _escalar_ el mostrador de la cocina.

La primera repisa está hasta el tope de latas de sopa, de esas que te venden en la máquina expendedora por 150 yenes. Tiene ganas de sacar una y calentarla, pero se abstiene al recordar que en realidad es _malísimo_ para abrir esas. Nada aquí, siguiente.

El segundo cabinete tiene lo que parecen ser medicinas. _Pues menudo sitio raro para tenerlas, este tipo no sabe esconder la droga,_ se dice a sí mismo. La mitad de los nombres se le hacen desconocidos. ¿Qué diablos son _benzodiacepinas?_ ¿Se los inventa?

 _¿Y dónde diablos está el maldito arroz?_

El tercer cabinete lo tiene que maniobrar con cuidado porque está justo sobre el fregadero. Y como la vida lo odia mucho, el saco del arroz está justo allí, sonriéndole con burla. _¿De aquí cómo me bajo sin hacer un desastre?_ Se pregunta, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio.

El saco está sellado con un gancho de estos herméticos. Tiene un diseño extremadamente adorable del cual se va a reír un poco una vez baje y el arroz esté seguro.

—Ya casi... —susurra de nuevo para sí mismo. Porque cuando estás a punto de conseguir algo, lo lógico es decir eso en voz alta y confirmar que, en efecto, estás a punto de alcanzar esa cosa que te tiene sufriendo porque está fuera de alcance— malditas repisas altas, diablos, la puta que _\- ¡AJÁ TE TENG- oh miERDA!_

Si el grito no despertó a los vecinos, Yuu está bastante seguro que su estrepitosa caída- en la cual se llevó también la vieja puerta del cabinete, los habrá despertado bastante bien.

 _Bueno, que se jodan,_ se dice a sí mismo, _ya son casi las cinco y treinta, es hora de despertar._

Y hablando de despertar...

— _¡¿Quién anda ahí?!_ —Escucha una voz grave justo detrás de él, pero realmente no puede verlo porque ha caído de culo y con el saco de arroz en el regazo y una puertita encima se le hace difícil maniobrar.

—¡Hola! —Exclama desde el suelo con una sonrisita traviesa, cuando un par de piernas y... _piernas, y más piernas- diablos esto es mucha pierna-_ aparecen en su campo de visión— ¿Me echas una manito?

* * *

—Tenías hambre.

—¡Sip!

—Así que escalaste el mostrador...

—Lo tienes todo muy alto y cero escaleras ¿qué querías?

—¡Eso es porque _soy alto!_

Cinco minutos, un bate de béisbol y una razón perfectamente válida para estar trepándose a mostradores ajenos más tarde, Yuu estaba viendo a su nuevo compañero de piso hacer el desayuno con una gracia que él jamás podría alcanzar.

 _Quizás es mejor así,_ piensa luego de considerarlo seriamente. _En realidad no se cocinar muy bien, pero mejor que no se entere._

—Obviamente no lo sabes porque apenas llegaste, pero la cocina está algo vieja y se pone de malas si no te conoce —Yuu parpadeó, incrédulo. _¿Si la cocina no te conoce?_ —. Tienes que saber tratarla, podrías haber explotado algo.

—¡Soy bueno en eso!

—Por favor no explotes mi casa —frunce el ceño de nuevo. Decide que quiere jugar un poco más con su nuevo y extremadamente paciente compañero, así que se inclina sobre el mostrador nuevamente. Definitivamente _no_ para verle las piernas un poco más, pero si cuela, cuela.

—¿Por qué has venido con un bate? —Pregunta de nuevo, mirando de reojo el objeto que ahora descansaba inocentemente sobre la mesa.

—Uh, creí que alguien se había metido a robar — _el lugar más seguro en el cual podría estar,_ piensa Yuu, _tiene a un sujeto de 1,86 y un bate como medida de seguridad._ Estoy muerto, estoy tan muerto y no tengo dinero para un funeral decente ¿será que pido que me quemen?

—¿Qué crees que será más rápido, tu bate o un disparo? —El sujeto da un respingo, y Yuu sonríe nuevamente—. ¿No tienes una pistola en la mesa de noche? Eso sería útil — _porque, yo dejé la mía en Tokyo._

—¿Por qué tendría algo así en la mesa de noche? — _Alto ¿va en serio?_ —. No sé qué películas estarás viendo, pero aquí realmente no necesitas llevar una pistola para sobrevivir.

—Oh ¿prefieres cuchillos entonces?

—... _¿Qué?_

El ruido de la tetera hirviendo los interrumpió. Yuu quería ayudar, pero por algún motivo tenía terminantemente prohibido poner un pie en la cocina. A ver, había roto el cabinete- _en su defensa las bisagras estaban oxidadas-_ y casi rompe el saco del arroz, pero esa no era razón suficiente para estar vetado del sitio desde el momento uno. ¡Tenía que esperar al primer accidente con la tostadora! ¡Esas son las reglas!

No sabe _por qué_ sospecha de Suga, pero de nuevo, parece que todo lo que está por ocurrirle ya ha sido planeado por él. Le gustaría tener algo de voz en el asunto.

—¿Té o café? —Le pregunta. Yuu parpadea un par de veces antes de procesar—. Hace frío, solo llevas esa camisa.

—Té —responde sin pensarlo mucho. _Odia el café_ —, no tengo frío— agrega como un pensamiento posterior, que es medio mentira.

—Algunos de mis suéteres más viejos seguro te sirven, pero los pantalones... — _anda, dime enano, que te parto las rodillas._ Pero el tipo no lo dice—, bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo ¿no?

—Me las puedo apañar con la ropa, no necesito tu ayuda —dice algo brusco, sobresaltando a su nuevo compañero. El otro le da una mirada tímida, y se rasca la nuca como si estuviera nervioso—, de todas formas ¿por qué me tratas como si fuera un bebé? Falta que me prepares el bento y me lleves de la mano al preescolar _¿eres mi mamá?_

—Bueno, supongo que debe ser difícil tener que re-integrarte al año escolar de esta forma, además que has perdido tu trabajo y-

—¡Para allí! _¿¡Crees que soy un estudiante de preparatoria!?_ —¿Suga y Daichi _de verdad_ no le dijeron _nada de nada_ al sujeto?

—¡¿No lo eres?! —Pregunta el otro con impresión, casi dejando caer la tetera.

— _¡Tengo veintidós!_ —Grita ofendido. ¡La misma mierda en menos de veinticuatro horas, pero que chiste!

—Oh santo cielo, menos mal — _espera ¿Qué?_ —, si no lo eras te habría devuelto con Suga y Daichi.

—¿Mi edad es lo que te preocupaba?

—... ¿Alguna cosa de la que debería estar enterado?

Yuu pensó en explicar que lo buscaba la policía y buena parte de la mafia, que alguien estaba intentando matarlo, y que no sabía cocinar otra cosa además de un huevo frito por lo tanto era totalmente inútil para vivir por su cuenta.

Pero por otra parte, el desayuno ya estaba hecho y se moría por comer.

—¡Nop! ¡Nada en absoluto, _anfitrión-san!_ ¡Gracias por la comida! —Exclama antes de empezar a comer demasiado rápido.

—Ah... no comas tan deprisa —dice el otro, pero Yuu no escucha—, y, mi nombre es Asahi, Azumane Asahi.

— _¡Aswaji-swan!_ —Dice con la boca rebozando en arroz.

—No entendí lo que dijiste...

* * *

Cuando a Yuu le explicaron que tenían a un conocido al cual le podía echar una mano por un tiempo, en el que podía ser considerado el sitio más seguro de todo Japón, creyó que definitivamente lo estaban mandando a ser el sugar baby de algún miembro de alto rango en las fuerzas armadas especiales.

En su lugar, estaba tras la caja registradora de un pequeño restaurante, en un pueblo de tres calles y una montaña, en la esquina rural más recóndita de Miyagi, con el anfitrión más nervioso posible.

Y sí, _Karasuno le da claustrofobia._

—¡Buenos días! —Dice con una sonrisa tan brillante, que es capaz de competir contra el mismo sol

—¡Oh, debe ser _nuevo_ en el pueblo! ¡Bienvenido!

Todo el mundo se conoce en un pueblo pequeño, y eso lo pone tan nervioso que quiere esconderse bajo la mesa y no salir jamás.

 _El Trueno_ es desconocido, silencioso. Nadie recuerda al conductor, nadie conoce al mensajero. Se esconde en las sombras, lejos de los reflectores, y hace su gran espectáculo tras bambalinas. Las noticias son para los ricos, los pistoleros, los grandes líderes. Él sabe que el anonimato lo mantiene vivo.

Y el chico nuevo del pueblo que se ha mudado con _Azumane-kun_ ha estado en las lenguas de todos desde que amaneció.

—¿Eres un conocido de Azumane-san? —Le pregunta un chico de preparatoria, _demasiado alto_ para su propio bien—. Nunca antes te había visto por aquí.

—Recién mudado, niño —responde con una sonrisa. El otro frunce el ceño todavía más—. En fin, aquí tienes tu orden de papas fritas para llevar.

 _El Trueno_ es una entidad anónima, una leyenda sin rostro.

Y _Nishinoya Yuu_ es el nuevo en el barrio, que atiende la caja registradora, trapea el suelo y lava los platos.

— _Asahi-saaaaaan_ —dice aburrido, cuando marcan las seis de la tarde y el local está desierto—, ¿puedo estirar las piernas?

—Haz sentadillas —escucha desde la cocina. _¿De dónde ha salido esa actitud?_ —. En un rato llegan clientes usuales, del equipo de vóleibol.

—¿Vóleibol? ¡Me encanta! —Exclama saltando, ahora emocionadísimo—. Yo solía ser muy bueno ¿Sabes? ¡Era el líbero de mi equipo! ¿Tú juegas?

—Cuando tengo tiempo, sí —Asahi sale de la cocina, arremangado y con un delantal. El pelo se lo cubre con una redecilla y el rostro con un cubrebocas. Yuu supone que sería más fácil simplemente _afeitarse la barba,_ pero no va a comentar sobre sus decisiones estéticas—. Juego de esquina, hace tiempo me llamaron _as._

—¡Genial! _—¿Con esos brazos cómo no va a tener fuerza? Seguro que sus remates duelen,_ se dice a sí mismo, estudiando- con fines _totalmente deportivos-_ los brazos de Asahi—. ¿Para quién jugabas?

—El equipo de la preparatoria —responde encogiéndose los hombros. Yuu recuerda haber escuchado a Ryuu hablar del sitio, y se pregunta si todos en el pueblo han estudiado también en el mismo lugar. Sería _conveniente,_ mínimo—, pero nunca fuimos muy grandes. No teníamos entrenador, y nuestro mejor receptor era Daichi. Lo dejé empezando tercer año.

—¡¿Jugabas con Daichi-san?! — _Santo cristo redentor, de las cosas que me pierdo cuando me escapo a la capital ¡Daichi-san en shorts deportivos!_ — ¡¿Suga-san jugaba también?!

—Sí, era un buen armador —una esquina, un buen receptor, un armador, Yuu hacía la cuenta, y si metía a Ryuu a la mezcla y a sí mismo ¡Tenían casi un equipo completo! _Diablos, lo que daría por un partidito ahora_ —, pero he oído que el que tienen ahora está a un universo de distancia.

—¿Sí? —Pues él también está más que invitado— ¿Quién es?

—Bueno, ellos... —la campana de la puerta anunciando clientes le interrumpe e inmediatamente vuelve a la cocina— hablando de los reyes de roma.

 _—¡Noya-san!_

—¡Hey, Ryuu!

Yuu reconoce a las cinco personas paradas frente a él. Pero los conceptos se le mezclan tanto, que por un momento tiene que ver dos veces.

Ryuu por un lado, a quien le conoce de toda la vida y sabe que no está envuelto en actividades... _legales._ A la _mandarina radiactiva, ceño fruncido_ y _pecas_ los conoce de cuando estuvo "cautivo". Y luego está lentes-kun, que en la mañana cuestionó su origen y pidió papas para llevar.

Asahi parece a conocerlos a todos también, por razones bien diferentes a las suyas. ¿Acaso el sujeto no se entera de nada, nunca?

—Nishinoya, te presento a los chicos del equipo de vóleibol —escucha decir a Asahi desde la cocina—. Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.

—¡Y su confiable entrenador en entrenamiento! —Exclama Ryuu, dándole un guiño. _Suga-san me puso de niñero de nuevo,_ dice entre dientes. De alguna milagrosa manera, Yuu se las arregla para no reírse.

—¡Buenas! —Saluda inocentemente mandarina radiactiva- Hinata, haciendo lo que Yuu cree es un esfuerzo colosal por no revelar que ya se conocieron, bajo la peor de las situaciones— ¿Es nuevo en el pueblo?

 _Malditos críos._

—¿De dónde conoce a Azumane-san? —Pregunta el de pecas.

—¿Tiene antecedentes penales? Yo creo que tiene antecedentes penales, Azumane-san no debería contratar a gente con antecedentes penales —aporta el rubio a la conversación. _Hasta el día de hoy no me han descubierto,_ se dice a sí mismo, _pero puede ser que lo hagan si a estos cuatro los mato._

—¡Oigan! Hasta donde le importa a la policía, yo estoy limpio- _¡Deja de reír, Ryuu!_ —Grita azorado, haciendo como que no escucha a Asahi en la cocina riéndose también—. Mocosos ¿qué van a querer?

—Azumane-san ya sabe nuestras órdenes —responde pecas, viendo que ninguno de sus compañeros puede dejar de reír el tiempo suficiente para aclarar la situación. Yuu rueda los ojos—. Espero que se esté... adaptando — _Oh cielos._

—¡Bueno, bueno! A sentarse que ya molestaron a Noya-san lo suficiente —intercede la mano milagrosa de Ryuu, y los cuatro revoltosos van a tomar un asiento en la ventana. Hablaban- o más bien, Hinata hablaba sin interrupción alguna, sobre la práctica de vóleibol, y Yuu recuerda vagamente que uno de ellos es un armador asombroso—. ¿No los adoras?

—¿De dónde sacó Suga-san a estos? —Pregunta entre dientes— ¿Cuatro-ojos también está en el paquete?

—Es una larga y tediosa historia —explica mientras se sienta en el mostrador, ignorando la muy explícita orden de Asahi de _no sentarse allí_ —. Y sí, Tsukishima está incluido en el combo, si quieres a uno te tienes que llevar a los cuatro.

—Santa mierda —dice, y Ryuu asiente—. Asahi-san... ¿él no está...?

—Cree que somos un servicio de paquetería _—¿No se pudieron haber inventado una mejor?—_ , y sería conveniente que se mantuviera de esa forma.

—¿Se dan cuenta que soy _el peor mentiroso_ de la historia de las mentiras? Como, _literalmente,_ _el peor_ —explica haciendo grandes gestos, a lo que Ryuu responde con una carcajada—. Esta mañana le pregunté por qué no tiene un arma ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron antes que el tipo no sabía nada?! ¡Debí haber lucido como un friki peliculero!

—Buenas noticias que no sea muy observador, o nos habría descubierto hace añales ya.

—¿ _Tú_ dices que no es observador?

— _¡Oye!_

La orden se completa y Yuu lleva los platos a la mesa. Le dice Asahi, _Hinata_ tiene los _fideos con huevo,_ _Kageyama_ los _rollos de pescado, Tsukishima_ el _pastel de pollo_ y _Yamaguchi_ las papas. Se pregunta cómo es que un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria pagan una comida así tan seguido.

 _Una larga y tediosa historia._

 _Pero, realmente no es asunto mío ¿verdad?_ Se dice a sí mismo mientras camina.

—Dice Asahi-san que juegan vóleibol —comenta inocentemente, con su plan de formar un equipo todavía en algún rincón de su mente. _A lo mejor mandarina-kun es buen líbero._

—¡Nuestro equipo fue a las nacionales el año pasado! _¡Las nacionales!_ —Exclama Hinata en voz bien alta, por énfasis—. Soy un bloqueador central — _oh, pues..._

—¿Sí? ¡Yo jugaba de líbero! —Responde con una sonrisa, olvidando momentáneamente su ira. Los ojos de Hinata se encienden con alegría.

—El líbero de nuestro equipo no es muy bueno —habla por primera vez Kageyama y su ceño eternamente fruncido—. Pero Hinata sigue apestando más.

— _Yamayama_ solo habla cuando es de vóleibol y para insultarme —bromea Hinata, y el otro gruñe por toda respuesta, muy ocupado con comer. Hinata se mete grandes bocados de comida a la boca—. _¡Pewwo, es nuewtwo awmadow ewtwella!_

—No entendí nada —le da una mirada fugaz a Ryuu para que traduzca. El otro se encoge de hombros, _yo no hablo en Hinata hombre._

—Kageyama es nuestro armador estrella —repite Yamaguchi más despacio—. Es uno de los mejores jugadores de nuestro equipo.

—¡Es _el mejor_ jugador! —Enfatiza Hinata.

—¡ _Tsukki_ también es realmente bueno! — _¿Quién es este "Tsukki" al que pecas adora tanto?_

— _Cállate, Yamaguchi_ —alto ¿el agrio de cara larga perpetua es _"Tsukki"_? ¿Quién en su sano juicio le ve el rostro y le pone un apodo _tierno?_

— _¡Perdón, Tsukki!_

—¿Pero de dónde han salido ustedes? —Pregunta, sintiendo cómo la curiosidad se le escapa por los poros al ver al grupo tan peculiar— ¿Cómo es que Asahi-san los conoce?

—Por lo mismo que a usted ¿no? —Habla finalmente Tsukishima- _ja, "Tsukki"_ —. Los perros extraviados de Japón.

* * *

Cuando las noches de Karasuno callan, Yuu sale a dar una vuelta.

Asahi le dice que el pueblo es un sitio _realmente seguro_ y que de noche se puede salir tranquilo. Ya ha encontrado personas armadas, vendedores de droga en las esquinas y una pandilla en un callejón, pero aparentemente las palabras de Asahi no reflejan la realidad por estos lares.

Aún así, parecen considerar que su casa es el lugar más seguro posible.

Y lo sabe, que _hay algo mal_ con toda esta situación.

—Niños de preparatoria metidos en la mafia, todo el mundo se conoce, Asahi-san no está enterado de nada —murmura mientras va pateando piedrecilla que se encuentre por el camino—... ¿Y qué diablos son _los perros extraviados de Japón?_

 _—Oh, tú debes ser el nuevo._

Da un respingo e instintivamente lleva las manos al pantalón para alcanzar un arma que ya no está allí. _Vale ¿y ahora? Ni una navaja suiza tengo._ Se pregunta qué tan lejos ha de estar de casa como para correr hasta ese sitio...

Pero le parece que Asahi y su bate podrían estar más en peligro que él.

—Cómo se nota que creciste en la ciudad, _Trueno_ —entonces da una vuelta completa, porque la voz desconocida definitivamente lo ha llamado por su apodo.

Lo que se encuentra es con un señor que está _más allá que acá._

—¿No te ha dicho Asahi-kun ya, que este sitio es seguro? —Le pregunta de nuevo—. Necesito ayuda con unas cajas y tú necesitas respuestas, acompáñame.

—¿Puedo saber qué tienen las cajas? —Pregunta más por costumbre que otra cosa, sin terminar de decidirse si quiere acompañar o no. Pero el viejo parece estar seguro de que será seguido, porque camina sin mirar atrás.

—Se les llaman vegetales, mocoso, y se comen para no quedarse enano.

— _¡Hey!_

Al final lo sigue.

El viejo camina hasta un campo en el extremo del pueblo. Yuu piensa que podría cruzar todo el sitio a pie si se le antojara, pero por algún motivo todas las calles cortas y sus encrucijadas extrañas y casas iguales, no se le terminan de grabar en la memoria.

La casa está vieja y toda hecha de madera, y si se concentra puede ver las partes que han sido reparadas. La rodean completa, y en la parte de atrás Yuu se encuentra con las dichosas cajas de verduras para el crecimiento asegurado.

—Estas las necesito en el frente, en la mañana alguien se las lleva —indica el viejo, y se sienta en el porche—. No hagas mucho ruido, que los niños están dormidos.

—¿Sus nietos? —Pregunta, contando las cajas. Treinta, todas lucían más pesadas de quince kilos. Bueno, si no podía dormir...

—No exactamente —responde enigmáticamente. _Claro,_ como no tiene suficiente con metáforas sinsentido, ahora los _enigmas_ se suman a la sopa—. Ningún niño es _mi niño_ , pero todos aquí me llaman _abuelo._

—Suena a que lo aprecian bastante —comenta mientras lleva la primera caja al frente, y el anciano ríe una buena carcajada.

—Los conociste esta tarde ¿no es así? Enanito, gruñón, tímido y lentes —un bombillo se le encendió sobre la cabeza. _¿Los chicos nuevos de Suga y Daichi?_ —. Son un grupo dinámico.

—¿Usted también es parte de la familia? —Pregunta, ahora cauteloso. _¿Era coincidencia que todas las personas con la que se cruzaba tenían alguna afiliación con todo el lío?_

—... Bueno, tenían razón, eres bastante idiota _—¿Y eso a qué viene?—_. Anda, mueve rápido esas piernitas.

—Vale, está bien, usted _obviamente_ está al tanto de lo que hacen los muchachos —prosigue, haciendo como que no lo insultaron, porque respuestas sí que las quiere—, y debe saber también por qué todo el mundo se conoce.

—Este es un pueblo pequeño —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No es _tan_ pequeño! —Frustrado, deja más cajas al frente—. Digo yo que si fuera tan pequeño, todo el mundo estaría enterado de todo y sería un caldero de chismes ¡Pero todo el lugar es más calmado que una tumba! ¡Y para más colmo, hay al menos _una_ persona que no se entera de nada!

—El gigantón también es bastante idiota _—pero qué coño...—_. Pero su sitio es el sitio más seguro de Miyagi. Diría que de Japón, pero vamos que no estamos para exagerar.

—Vale, entonces, la casa de Asahi-san es un sitio neutral ¿eso es lo que me está queriendo decir?

—Oh, entonces sí que puedes pensar un poco —Yuu rueda los ojos, pero sigue trabajando.

 _Entonces,_ piensa, _por algún motivo incomprensible, como mínimo la red criminal rural en Miyagi ha aceptado de manera unánime que la casa de Asahi es terreno neutral. Y Asahi no está enterado de esto._

Todo el mundo se conoce, puede ser porque es un pueblo pequeño, pero algo allí le sigue molestando. Supone que los probablemente huérfanos adolescentes mezclados en todo esto es otra historia por completo.

Y...

—¿Qué son _los perros callejeros_? —Pregunta luego de un rato.

—Ah, sabía que algo te faltaba —ríe el viejo—. Es una historia larga y-

— _Larga y tediosa_ ¿no? Parece que así son todas las historias de por aquí —el anciano lo mira. Yuu registra momentáneamente que todavía no sabe su nombre, pero no está por preguntárselo. Los nombres son un tema delicado, a mitad de la noche, en un pueblo donde todos conocen a todos—. Pero _lentes_ sabe qué son y los otros chicos parecen saber de qué habla, así que es algo de por aquí.

—... Estás suponiendo muy deprisa que no son _literalmente_ perros callejeros.

—¡No soy _tan_ idiota! —El sujeto se ríe y, está bien, quizás me lo merezco por andar aceptando hacer favores a ancianos desconocidos a mitad de la noche, pero la velada es una mierda—. ¿Es algún tipo de _nombre clave_ para los niños?

—No estás tan lejos —¿Qué tiene que hacer uno por aquí para conseguir una respuesta directa?—. Dime ¿qué te dijo exactamente _lentes_?

—No sé por qué siento que ya lo sabe —gruñe ya malhumorado. _Y con hambre,_ pero eso lo resuelve luego—. Dijo que conocemos a Asahi-san por el mismo motivo, _los perros callejeros de Japón,_ o algo parecido.

—Oh, te lo deletreó entonces — _¡No está tan claro!_

—¿Es el nombre de un grupo de por aquí?

—Quizás.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer uno por aquí para conseguir respuestas claras?

—¡Finalmente haces una buena pregunta! _—¡¿Y ahora eso qué diablos significa?!—._ Niño, te diré un par de cosas sobre los pueblos pequeños y viejos como este: no existe tal cosa como los _secretos_ , nadie sale si no es _en un ataúd_ , y _no nos gustan los extranjeros._

—¡Pero _yo nací aquí!_ —Exclama finalmente, harto del secretismo. Y de mover las cajas también. Probablemente tiene hambre, el hambre siempre lo pone de un humor tormentoso.

—Pero no _eres_ un cuervo.

— _¿¡Y eso qué significa!?_ ¿Tengo que pasar algún ritual de iniciación extraño? ¿Amaestrar a una bandada de pájaros? ¿Matar un águila y exponer su cadáver en la montaña rompecorazones?

—¿Tienes hambre? _—¿Qué?—._ Ya casi es media noche, enanito y gruñón suelen despertar a esta hora con hambre, ya aprendí por las malas que no puedo dejarlos cocinar.

—... Dijo que no son sus niños — _que fácil te vendes Yuu,_ se regaña a sí mismo. _Te prometen comida y te pones todo manso._

—No, pero yo soy _el abuelo_ ¿sabes?

* * *

La mañana le llega con el cuerpo entumecido, como para recordarle que no, la noche anterior no fue un sueño psicodélico extraño.

Cuando volvió, Asahi le esperaba en la sala. "Esperaba", se había quedado dormido en el sillón y la televisión estaba encendida. A Yuu no terminaba de comprender, cómo podría preocuparse tanto por alguien que acaba de conocer. No hizo saber su llegada, y entró directamente a "su" habitación.

Desde que tiene memoria, despierta a las cinco de la mañana así esté muerto de sueño, y no se vuelve a dormir.

En Tokyo, si despertaba a esa hora, podía salir a hacer alguna compra, correr, reparar algún auto o camión. Siempre habría alguien despierto que pudiera hacerle compañía, algo que hacer y nada de silencio que lo pudiera atormentar.

 _Pero_ _Karasuno es pequeña y silenciosa y nadie lo conoce._

De regreso en la sala, Asahi ya no estaba allí. Se pregunta a qué hora notó que había vuelto y regresó a su propia habitación. Se dirige a la cocina, y mete el recalentado al microondas. _No uses la cocina Yuu, que todavía no te conoce,_ recuerda el comentario del día anterior. _Mis huevos, si no quieres que cocine nada, simplemente dilo._

 _O quizás,_ piensa mientras ve el plato de fideos rodar y escucha alguna canción desconocida que suena en la radio, como en un trance. _Quizás la cocina de Asahi-san es un poco como Karasuno. Vieja, con mañas y no le caigo bien._

— _Noya_ —escucha un bostezo ronco provenir del pasillo—. ¿Eres tú?

—¡Vuelve a dormir, Asahi-san! —Exclama con alegría, en un tono que perturba un poco al otro. ¿Muy temprano?— ¡Salgo a correr y vuelvo!

—... Recuerda que tienes que barrer la entrada — _cielos, alguien aquí tiene mal humor mañanero._

—¡Sí señor!

 _Pues bien,_ se dice a sí mismo mientras saca la comida del microondas. _Parece que tengo un pueblito amargado al que conocer._

* * *

 ** _BITCH I LIVED_**

 ** _Empecé clases en la universidad y me estropeó un poco el horario. Para compensar, un capítulo extra largo donde Asahi y Noya finalmeeenteee hablan, se presentan personajes y pasan muchas cosas wuu._**

 ** _La canción para este capítulo es_ Heaven Help Us _de_ My Chemical Romance**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! No olviden dejar reviews uwu_**

 ** _-Att. Tamarindo Amargo_**


	5. Are we, we are

**5.** _Are we, we are._

* * *

Nadie se lo ha preguntado, pero cree firmemente que la familia lo es todo.

Familia, un grupo de personas con las que se comparte un lazo sanguíneo, un parentesco, un árbol genealógico. La familia perfecta a ojos de muchos está conformada por un padre y una madre, un hijo y una hija, y un perro adorable. Viven bajo un techo cómodo, sonríen mucho y son felices.

 _Sí, y que montón de mierda._

En primer lugar no recuerda haber sabido nunca quiénes son sus verdaderos padres. Desde que tiene memoria ha estado rondando por las calles, viendo cómo las luces de la ciudad se apagaban junto con sus sueños. De callejón en callejón, de pueblo en pueblo, siempre regresando al punto de origen sin tener una respuesta. ¿Qué era lo que había estado esperando? ¿Qué era lo que había estado buscando?

—Allí va Yuu, Dai-chan —susurra una voz suave en el asiento trasero, mientras hacen su vigilia—. ¿No es muy temprano para salir a correr?

Al final del día, siempre regresaba al punto de origen, sin respuestas- o más bien, sin saber todavía bajo qué pregunta emprendía su búsqueda. ¿Qué haría, si un día encontraba a sus verdaderos padres? A los cinco años, creía que estos se alegrarían de verle y tendrían un encuentro emotivo. A los trece se preguntaba por qué jamás lo buscaron.

A los veintisiete, se dice a sí mismo que no quiere saber quiénes son. Quizás haga algo horrible, si alguna vez se los cruza y estos intentan actuar como padres.

—Te dije que durmieras, Suga —le riñe sin enojarse realmente—. Ya vigilaste por la noche, duermes en la mañana. En lo que abra Asahi, salimos a Sendai y te necesito descansado.

—Mmmm ¿Sopa miso súper picante?

—¿De desayuno?

—Hola, soy Sugawara Koushi ¿nos conocemos?

Está seguro de una cosa, y es quiénes son las personas a las cuales les llama familia.

Le llama familia a Asahi, que para él es un hermano. Kuroo, Yaku, Kai, Bokuto, Konoha, Moniwa, Iwaizumi e incluso el _eterno dolor de culo_ de Oikawa, porque se han cuidado las espaldas toda la vida y morirían por proteger al otro. Ryuunosuke, Chikara, Hisashi y Kazuhito que aguantan la casa por los mayores. Ukai y su nieto Keishin, Saeko y la vieja Azumane-san quienes le criaron. Shouyou, Tobio, Kei y Tadashi, los pequeños a los que cuida desde la edad en la que alguien debió cuidarlo a él.

Esa es su familia, por la cual mataría y moriría también. A quienes a toda costa quiere, y quienes son parte del lugar al cual llama hogar.

Y llámenlo cursi, pero cree también que el hogar está en donde está el corazón.

—Vale, picante de desayuno —accede con una sonrisa. Koushi frunce el ceño, como preguntándole _¿por qué sonríes? Muy temprano en la mañana para eso_ —. No te quejes luego si no te quiero dar un beso.

— _Cobarde._

Desde que tiene memoria, su corazón le pertenece a Koushi.

* * *

En el submundo lo conocen como _Papá Cuervo,_ aunque el título se lo tiene que atribuir- o más bien culpar- a Koushi y la filosofía de los perros callejeros. O cuervos callejeros.

Dice él, que alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de los niños. Si no lo hace el estado, no pueden quejarse entonces, cuando estos se vuelvan en su contra. El odio que des a los pequeños, volverá para atacarte cuando sean mayores. Cuando cree que lo entiende, Koushi hace otro movimiento incomprensible y deja de entenderlo, así que simplemente cierra los ojos y confía en él.

Esta forma de pensar establece que los grupos numerosos son poderosos. Los animales que van en grupos son más peligrosos, así sean pequeños.

 _Un crimen de cuervos, puede descabezar a un águila._

—Ukai-san —saluda en voz baja. Koushi se ha quedado dormido en el asiento de atrás—. ¿Las cajas están al frente?

—Todo en orden, capitán —responde el hombre mayor.

—¿Siguen dormidos?

—Enanito y gruñón salieron a correr hace rato, como todos los días —Daichi lo anota. Eso está en orden—. Al tímido le sigue costando dormir.

—Yamaguchi tiene que acostumbrarse, ya no lo podemos dejar ir — _no vivo, por lo menos_ —. ¿Qué hay de Tsukishima?

—Sin cambios, lentes va y viene —suspira, agotado. Daichi se siente igual, pero como setenta años más joven que el otro—. Sabes chico, me estoy haciendo viejo para estas cosas.

—Es afortunado por haber llegado a viejo —después de todo, no están en un mundo en el cual se pueda morir por avanzada edad.

— _¡Afortunado!_ —Exclama como si le hubieran electrocutado. Sonríe como si le hiciera gracia, pero Daichi conoce la sombra en esos ojos—. No me hagas reír.

—Quizás usted lo vea de esa forma, después de haber tenido que ver tantas cosas —ambos callan. Hay cierta comprensión entre ellos, una que comparten las personas que han vivido más que su edad, traen encima varios años que nadie cuenta.

Daichi hace un esfuerzo enorme cada día, por poner un pie tras otro y seguir adelante. Deja el pasado atrás, no mires, sigue andando. Intenta olvidar.

—Pero yo desearía no haber tenido que enterrar a tantas personas —susurra al viento—. Desearía que pudieran haber llegado a su edad, Ukai-san.

Pero los muertos en Karasuno, nunca descansan en paz. ¿Cómo se atreve él?

* * *

—Buen día, Noya —le saluda con una sonrisa sarcástica, cuando lo ve barriendo la entrada del establecimiento. El otro le gruñe como respuesta—. El abuelo dice que lo has ayudado.

—¿De verdad todos aquí le llaman "abuelo"? —Pregunta sin interrumpir su tarea. La cual no está realizando correctamente, pero Daichi supone que Asahi ya se encargará de eso. Probablemente—. Supongo que tendré que pasar una prueba extraña o algo así para que confíen en mí.

—¿Qué clase de películas has estado viendo? —Dice con tono de burla, ganándose así que el menor le saque la lengua—. No estés tan amargado, ya conoces a algunas personas.

—¡Apenas y las suficientes para un equipo de vóleibol! —Su estómago pegó un brinco. _Vóleibol._ Probablemente debió prohibirle a Asahi decir media palabra al respecto, pero eventualmente Noya se iba a enterar—. Hablando de eso, Daichi-san, escuché algo sobre shorts deportivos que-

—¿Daichi? — _Dios te bendiga Asahi,_ piensa Dachi en lo que el alma le regresa al cuerpo—. Llegas temprano.

—Viaje largo —explica encogiéndose de hombros. Noya los mira a ambos, como diciéndoles que se está perdiendo de algo allí—. Tienes mala cara hombre ¿qué te pasó?

—Anoche no dormí nada —responde con una mirada sombría que combina muy bien con las bolsas que tiene bajo los ojos. Daichi tiene mucha curiosidad, y muy poco tiempo. Maldita sea—. ¿Sopa miso súper picante?

—¿Acaso tú y Suga comparten cerebro? No espera, eso es imposible —una sonrisa juguetona le alcanza el rostro, y Asahi le da una mirada que por segundos lo traslada de regreso a la preparatoria—. Serías más listo.

—Alguien aquí se va a llevar una sopa miso normal.

—¡Vamos Asahi, no hagas eso que tampoco es para tanto!

—¡Asahi-san! —Oh no—. ¿Tienes fotos de cuando estabas en preparatoria? — _Oh mierda._

—De hecho...

* * *

Oficialmente el culo se le ha quedado plano. Probablemente.

No sabe cómo lo hacen sus conductores, cómo lo hace Noya, para estar sentados en el mismo sitio por tantas horas a la semana. Casi siente que está en un trabajo de escritorio, le vendría a faltar la computadora en frente y pilas de números para hacer contabilidad.

Dachi piensa que definitivamente no está hecho para estar al volante por un tiempo prolongado. Se está poniendo viejo para eso, y su cuerpo exige algo de movimiento luego de tres horas sentado y mirando a la autopista.

—Tooru está al borde de la ciudad, en un almacén —le dice Koushi mientras ve su teléfono—. Dice Kiyoko que va con Perro Loco de guardaespaldas, así que Shigeru no puede estar lejos tampoco.

—¿Todavía no la descubren desde su posición? —Observa el reloj. Marcan las diez de la mañana. Es inusual que Oikawa pida una reunión tan temprano en la mañana—. Todo esto me sigue dando mala espina.

—Ya te dije que todo está en orden, Dai-chan —Koushi le acaricia el brazo, tranquilizándole. Se da cuenta que está terriblemente tenso, así que exhala e intenta relajarse un poco—. Siempre te digo lo mismo: si Tooru quisiera traicionarnos, ya lo habría hecho.

Oikawa es, probablemente, el viejo conocido que a Daichi menos placer le da ver. Al menos no cuando está sin Iwaizumi.

Es un tipo listo, demasiado listo. Cuando cree que ya ha encontrado una forma de atacarlo, manda su plan a la mierda y lo transforma en un contra-ataque. Se mete en las cabezas de todos, como si fuera dueño del lugar. Le recuerda un poco a un animal jugando con su presa, antes de comérsela.

Razones no le faltan para ser cauteloso alrededor de la cabeza de la mafia de Miyagi.

—Estás pensando en voz alta de nuevo, Dai-chan —le riñe Koushi, acompañado de un tirón de oreja.

—¡Oye, no distraigas al conductor! —Sobresaltado, se aferra al volante con más fuerza. En el asiento del copiloto, Suga tan solo ríe—. Te crees muy gracioso.

—Tienes cara de estar pensando mucho en algo —dice con una sonrisa.

—Eso es porque _estoy_ pensando en algo.

—Cuidado te lastimas — _ni quien lo aguante_ —. Déjame adivinar-

—No, no, no adivines, siempre ganas en eso —interrumpe. El computador le advierte que a unos metros hay un embotellamiento de tráfico, y para evadirlo debe tomar una desviación—. Tráfico, tráfico, maldito tráfico...

—Debimos decirle a Yuu que nos condujera —ambos suspiran, como si hubieran estado pensando en lo mismo. De pronto, el chiste tonto que le hizo en la mañana a Asahi le regresa a la mente. ¿Comparten cerebro?—. Estabas pensando en él ¿verdad?

—¿Ya ves cómo siempre aciertas?

—Era una fácil —se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto, cruzando una pierna sobre otra. Daichi siempre ha querido tomarle una foto cuando hace eso, solo por lo fotogénico—. Piensas que alguien envió un positivo falso para que atraparan a Yuu y el disco duro, y como lo evadió, ahora quieren quitártelo de las manos.

—Eso...

El archivo Kenma resultó ser más poderoso de lo que Daichi podría haber imaginado.

¿Información? Información era lo que Noya creía transportar. El disco duro- ahora seguro, en un sitio que nadie podría encontrar- tenía _vidas_.

El pasado, presente y planes futuros de cada ramificación del Cuartel. Cada ruta, cada puerto, cada almacén y escondite. Cuántas personas, cuántos activos, cuánta mercancía. Personas en la lista negra. Planes de infiltración dentro de la policía japonesa. Espías.

Daichi lo sabe, tanto como lo saben Kuroo, Yaku y Kozume que se lo confiaron. Si esa información se filtra, están todos muertos, y ninguna esquina en la tierra será lo suficientemente lejana para esconderse.

Se pregunta si es un castigo divino. ¿Quién hace más daño, el que vende, o el que compra? Se lo pregunta desde que inició todo esto.

—Esa cosa es peligrosa —susurra, viendo cómo el paisaje cambia mientras toma el desvío. Tiempo estimado de llegada, veinte minutos.

—Por eso nos la confiaron, Dai-chan —responde en el mismo tono bajo. Como si compartieran un secreto- y, quizás, sí lo hacen—. No hay lugar más seguro en Japón que Karasuno.

No sabe por qué presiente que esas palabras vienen con una maldición.

* * *

—¡Suga-chan!

Le escuchan la voz antes de verlo.

Oikawa y Koushi se llevan bien, muy a pesar de la desconfianza que Daichi le tiene al sujeto. Cuando se juntan, teme que se desate el apocalipsis, inicien una guerra de bandas por un juego de monopoly o algo de ese estilo. Recuerda que una vez soñó que se pelearon a navajazos por un partido de UNO y todavía lo cuenta como si en realidad hubiera ocurrido.

La razón de su desconfiar es sencilla, extremadamente.

—Tooru —Koushi lo abraza con una sonrisa—, es extraño que nos pidas venir tan temprano.

—Quería sacar a pasear al perro —dice de forma juguetona, señalando a su guardaespaldas, un sujeto cuyo nombre Daichi desconoce, pero que todo el que sabe de él llama "Perro loco"—. Cuervo-chan, no tienes buena cara.

—Terminemos pronto con esto Oikawa, no hago tratos de día —responde de mala gana—. Traemos la mercancía como pediste.

—Ay que tierno eres Cuervo-chan ¿no tienes tiempo para hablar con un viejo conocido? —Algo en la sonrisa de Oikawa no trae buenas nuevas. Nunca lo hace, al menos no cuando está sin su mano derecha—. Los camaradas tenemos historias que contarnos ¿no?

—Lo que sea que quieras discutir Tooru, no puede ser aquí, donde cualquiera puede fisgonear —le advierte Koushi con una sonrisa inocente. Daichi recuerda de pronto, que Shimizu está cerca escuchando, pero no deja que se le note en la cara—. A menos que esa sea tu intención.

—No eres divertido, Suga-chan —da la vuelta y empieza a caminar a una zona más recluída. Daichi espera, pero Koushi le sigue el paso con tranquilidad—. Espérame aquí, Perro loco.

—Oikawa —le llama, aún indeciso de seguirle o simplemente dejar las cajas e irse. Los ojos de Koushi le dicen que la primera, pero la sonrisa trampera de Oikawa le advierte que la segunda—. ¿De qué diablos quieres hablarnos, un lunes en la mañana?

Oikawa es demasiado listo para su propio bien. Buen estratega. Tiene una mente tan afilada como su lengua, como su personalidad. De no ser por los cuatro grandes de Tokyo, y el presidente de la Comisión Nacional de Seguridad Pública, tendría al país entero bailándole en la palma de su mano.

Daichi sabe que tiene que jugar bajo sus reglas y cooperar en tanto quiera que Karasuno se mantenga como está. Sabe también, que le conviene tener a Oikawa en frente, y no tras su espalda. Se dice a sí mismo, que está en el lado bueno del Rey de Miyagi.

Pero en ese momento se pregunta si alguien así tiene un "lado bueno".

—No te hagas el tonto, Cuervo-chan —le responde con una sonrisa. ¿Alguna vez ha sido honesta, o derrama veneno desde el día en que nació?—. Es obvio que quiero hablar de la tormenta que cayó en Karasuno.

* * *

Daichi sabe que vive en un mundo peligroso desde que tiene uso de razón.

Quienes crecen temiendo por el mañana, desarrollan un instinto de supervivencia superior al de aquellas personas que toman todo por sentado. Un techo sobe sus cabezas, comida sobre sus mesas y una vida segura.

Él es un superviviente. Uno que prefiere no pensar demasiado, en las cosas que ha tenido que hacer para mantenerse con vida.

—Han descubierto una de nuestras rutas menores, creemos que alguien de adentro ha hablado —les explica Oikawa, cuando están lo suficientemente aislados—. Es demasiada coincidencia que la policía encontrase buen rastro al Basurero, y luego esto.

—¿Crees que el traidor también mantenía contacto con los tuyos? —Daichi alza ambas cejas, escéptico. A Oikawa no le gusta mezclar sus piezas, y los cuervos no se juntan con otros animales. Tratar de encontrar a alguien en común entre ambos bandos era buscar en vano.

—Oh, vamos Cuervo-chan ¿quién es el único entre nosotros que va y viene a gusto por todo Japón?

—El trueno no es culpable —intercede Koushi inmediatamente, antes que a Daichi se le ocurriera siquiera hacer la conexión—. Don Gato y Sombra lo enviaron aquí.

—Para lograr escaparse muy convenientemente antes que los pacos pusieran sus mierdas en orden ¿lo tengo claro? —Frunce el ceño—. Y que curioso que tienen cero problemas en Karasuno. ¿Cómo sé que no son ustedes los que han vendido a todos? ¡Sería trágico!

—¿Trágico? —Escupe de pronto—. Llevas _dos años_ tratando de adueñarte también de la zona rural. Si me preguntas, eres quien más se ha beneficiado de todo esto.

El silencio sigue esa declaración, y Oikawa le muestra una sonrisa que, al diablo mismo pone a temblar.

Pero se mantiene firme. A su lado, Koushi tampoco da ninguna muestra de sentirse intimidado, aunque saben bien que están tan acorralados como una gacela frente a una leona hambrienta.

Un segundo pasa, y el tiempo retoma su curso.

—Cuida tus palabras, Sawamura —responde—. Eso que dijiste ha sonado muy parecido a una acusación. No me gustaría tener que matarte a ti y a Suga-chan aquí mismo.

Conoce también, las reglas de supervivencia. Mantén cerca a tus amigos, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca. No dejes que sepa tu izquierda, lo que hace tu derecha.

Y, si quieres mantenerte con vida...

—Usa nuestro viejo cuartel en la montaña para hacer conexión —ofrece, ahora que se ha visto arrinconado—. Eso era lo que buscabas ¿no?

—¡Bingo! Que bien que eres tan listo, Dai-chan —canturrea Oikawa, de vuelta a su jugueteo usual—. No te preocupes por mis muchachos, ellos no van a hacer tratos dentro de tu territorio.

 _No te metas con quien no tienes que meterte._

—Si eso es todo, entonces nos vamos —¿Trato? ¿Así le llaman ahora? Daichi siente como que se ha vendido. Pero, quizás esa es otra regla de supervivencia—. _¿Koushi?_

—¿Has tenido noticias de Hajime, Tooru?

Entonces el tiempo se detiene por segunda vez en la misma hora. Y como si le hubieran echado una maldición encima, mira a Koushi con los ojos bien abiertos.

Su rostro dice inocencia.

Las manos en su pantalón, sujetando el arma que trae oculta, dicen que sabe exactamente en dónde se está metiendo.

—¿Noticias? ¿De qué hablas, Suga-chan? Iwa-chan está en Tokyo —Pregunta Oikawa, un segundo muy tarde. Una voz que no es suya. _Pasa algo._

A veces Daichi desea saber qué ocurre dentro de la cabeza de Koushi, así sea para seguirle el ritmo la mitad del tiempo.

—Oh, serán mentira los rumores entonces, no me prestes atención-

Con paso rápido, Oikawa lo toma del abrigo con ambas manos. Reacciona tarde, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Koushi sigue sonriendo. — _Qué. Rumores_ —espeta iracundo.

Cierra los ojos. Y entonces lo entiende.

—Pues, gracias por confirmar que Iwaizumi está metido en algún lío —dice con tono firme, finalmente agarrando el hilo de los pensamientos de su compañero. Koushi se relaja y pone las manos en un lugar visible—. Y que, te lo tienes muy guardado también.

—¿Y qué coño harán ahora, eh? ¿Extorsionarme?

Y, aún si tienes las de vencer... sencillamente, _no hagas enfadar a Oikawa Tooru._

—Tan solo quita tus garras de Karasuno, y haremos como que esta conversación no sucedió. ¿Nos entendemos, Oikawa?

* * *

Cuando retoman su camino de regreso al pueblo, siguen en una pieza. Tratándose de quien se trata, esas son buenas noticias.

Significa que, por un tiempo más, el nido está seguro.

—Venimos en paz, Perro Loco —dice en voz alta, pues se le está acercando por la espalda al hombre. Salen con las manos visibles, y el guardaespaldas de Oikawa asiente en su dirección, dando así la señal de que los ha escuchado venir.

Unos pasos por detrás, Oikawa sale fingiendo que nada grave ha ocurrido dentro. —¿Reporte, Perro Loco?

—Yahaba metiendo sus narices —responde el otro, dando una patada al maletero del auto en que han llegado. De adentro, suena un quejido seguido por varios insultos—. Oh, cierra la boca, imbécil —si hay una respuesta, Daichi es incapaz de comprenderla.

—Bien, al menos ahora se que no tiene un "grave caso de desorientación" —una sonrisa se la arrastra al rostro. Daichi puede ver cómo Perro Loco da un paso hacia atrás, en guardia—. Es eso, o te puso un rastreador, _Perro Loco-chan._

Con la facilidad con la que alguien se pone una máscara, Oikawa hace como que no ha perdido una ruta menor sin importancia, e información secreta demasiado valiosa.

—Un placer vernos, Dai-chan, Suga-chan —canturrea con alegría, mientras entra al asiento del copiloto.

—Saluda a Hajime por mi ¿sí, Tooru?

El auto se aleja con una velocidad inusual para alguien que está en calma.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Le pregunta una vez que están solos. Que está _seguro_ de que están _solos_.

—¿No puedes aceptar que tengo una razón para hacer lo que hago y confiar en mis decisiones, _Cuervo-chan_? —Responde Koushi, dejando que la irritación se cuele con el apodito. Rueda los ojos, Daichi sabe más que bien que Koushi detesta cuando Oikawa o Kuroo lo tratan con tanto cariño- no llega a deducir por qué _solamente ellos dos_ , no todavía.

Aún así, le molesta. —No. Dime qué piensas —insiste, porque lo conoce y sabe que ama hacerse de rogar—. Y cómo dedujiste lo de Iwaizumi.

—No lo deduje, lo sabía —arreglándoselas para no tropezar con sus propios pies, Daichi se detiene en seco. ¿Lo sabía?—. Oh vamos, esto no es un juego de adivinanzas Dai-chan, no puedo hacer movimientos basados en un rumor que un vecino escuchó de su prima segunda.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —Pregunta entonces, tratando en lo posible de que no suene como un infantil quién te lo ha dicho.

—Mmmm...

— _Koushi_ —insiste una vez más. El hombre le da una sonrisita, y Daichi sabe que ya lo tiene.

—Tuve una charla bastante educativa con Keiji, Kenma y su nueva sabandija —explica con sencillez—. A Hajime lo capturaron hace casi dos meses.

—¿Dos meses? —Se soba las sienes. Dos meses es bastante tiempo como para que nadie hubiera notado nada. Ni siquiera quiere imaginar el estrés que debe estar atravesando Oikawa, que su mejor pistolero y segundo al mando lleve tanto tiempo en _stand-by_ —. Espera ¿sabandija?

—Un hacker se unió a sus filas —explica—. Aparentemente estuvo solo un tiempo.

—Un hacker —replica—. ¿Cómo diablos _reclutas_ a un hacker?

—Parece ser la única respuesta adecuada a descubrirlo paseándose tan pancho en los archivos de La Arboleda —ambos exhalan, cansados. No le tienen paciencia a sujetos cuyo sentido de la privacidad es más bien inexistente. Tienen a Kageyama para cosas así, es agotador—. Idea de Kenma.

—¿Qué no lo es?

Caminan con calma hasta el auto que usaron para llegar. Es prestado, del restaurante que manejan Saeko y Ryuunosuke en el pueblo. Charlan de lo que sea, del clima y a quién le toca cocinar ese día- Daichi no tiene ganas de cocinar, Suga es un desastre en la cocina, resuelven pedir algo de camino a casa. Ambos tienen antojo de comida occidental.

Hablan, simplemente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Toda la paz del mundo.

A veces la mente de Daichi se plaga de todos esos "y sí", esos "tal vez" y "hubieran". Esos mundos alternativos, donde no tienen que escurrirse en las sombras de la noche y quizás, solo quizás, no necesitan un arma escondida en el pantalón para sobrevivir.

Un crujido a sus espaldas, interrumpe sus pensares.

—¿Quién anda allí? —Se pone en guardia de inmediato, cubriendo a Koushi casi por instinto. Tras él, el hombre ya ha desenfundado la pistola y apunta en dirección al sonido sospechoso.

Un hombre sale de las sombras. —Buenos días, Sawamura. —Dice, saludándoles con tranquilidad. —Ha pasado un tiempo.

Bajan sus armas simultáneamente, exhalando con calma. —Menuda forma tienes de aparecerte _Moniwa._ Uno de estos días no lo contamos.

—Perdón, perdón —responde el otro, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición—. Pies ligeros. Supe que estaban por aquí y tuve que visitarles en persona.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuáles son las nuevas? —Pregunta Koushi, más relajado también.

—Oikawa me pidió que metiera las narices en el asunto de El Basurero, a estas alturas ya deben estar al tanto de esa parte —explica. Ambos asienten, a lo que el hombre se mete las manos dentro del abrigo para sacar un pequeño trozo de papel—. _Eso es todo_ , no quería mala sangre entre nosotros, _la información puede salvarte, puede matarte,_ quien sabe. Aone visita pronto, parece ser que su niño pelirrojo le invitó a jugar.

—Espera _¿esto es todo?_ —Pregunta Daichi, tomando el papel entre sus manos. Dudoso, intenta echarle un vistazo, pero la mano de Koushi lo retiene. _No aquí,_ le dice.

— _Las esquinas sombrías tienen vida,_ Sawamura. No lo olvides.

Moniwa se va como vino, como si se movilizara entre los rincones mugrosos de Japón, materializándose cual espectro y dejándoles en las manos un trozo de papel que les pesa más que el plomo.

 _Las esquinas sombrías tienen vida._

De pronto, se siente inquieto. Puede sentir que Koushi también, está algo intranquilo. Como que algo está fuera de su sitio, o que hay algo que no concuerda en el resto de la imagen.

¿Desde cuándo los agentes de El Muro responden ante él? Son hombres de Oikawa, no suyos. La guarida, el muro, el castillo... no tiene asuntos con ellos, más que quizás un pasado en común, una amistad vieja con sus líderes que de vez en cuando previene lo prevenible y calma las aguas. No puede decir que sean bandas amigas pero sí que no todos están intentando rebanarse la yugular a la primera.

Kuroo, Yaku, Kai, Bokuto, Konoha, Moniwa, Semi, Iwaizumi e incluso el _eterno dolor de culo_ de Oikawa... en tiempos de paz, todos amigos.

 _-En tiempos de guerra no existen las amistades-_

—Sube al auto, nos vamos de aquí —dice, sintiendo la urgencia de volver a Karasuno ahora más que nunca. Como si, algo fuera a desaparecer si no corren en ese instante.

—Se siente como que... —intenta explicar, mientras sube al asiento del conductor—, como que abandonan el barco.

—Moniwa generalmente es proactivo en evitar que se desate el caos —concede. Le pica el ansia, quiere ver de una vez qué hay en el papel—. Pero salta cuando Oikawa se lo ordena.

—¿Idea de Kenji entonces?

—¿Crees que Futakuchi se pondría del lado que tiene las de perder? No, no, esto es otra cosa —¿Qué los puede poner tan inquietos como para buscar la seguridad de un aliado? Están en tiempos de paz, lo han estado durante ya casi dos años. Como si compartieran una consciencia, Koushi también observa el condenado papel—. ¿Será...?

—Ábrelo —dice Koushi, aferrándose con tanta fuerza al volante que los nudillos se le ponen blancos. Daichi obedece.

 _La información puede salvarte._

—Acelera —susurra. Es peligroso. Enciende un mechero y el papel ya no está—. Nosotros no vimos eso.

—Daichi...

— _No vimos eso._

Puede matarte.

 _"Oikawa Tooru vendió al Basurero"_

Puede ponerte en una situación muy complicada.

* * *

 _ **BUEEEENAAAASSSS**_

 **El capítulo de hoy ha sido traído a ustedes por Sawamura Daichi, y mi incompetencia para escribirlo. En otras noticias, intentaré publicar al menos dos veces por mes, lo prometo ¿Ok?  
Este mes han ocurrido tantas cosas que daría para una nota que abarque un capítulo entero, pero para ponerlo corto, en el país se nos ha ido la luz tantas veces que estamos por desarrollar visión nocturna.  
Un saludo lleno de amor a todas las personas que me leen, dejen reviews-favs-follows o no alsfjlas, les quiero mucho, mil besos mil besitos. No olviden hacer sus tareas, Daichi los vigila uwu  
Ah sí, publiqué un dibujo que tiene que ver con este AU en twitter, me pueden buscar como tamarindoamargo.  
**

 **La canción de este capítulo es _Are We The Waiting_ de _Green Day_**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización! Cuando sea que sea LKASJFLASKJF -pronto, pronto** **, lo prometo uwu-**

 _ **Stay tunned!**_

 _ **;Tamarindo Amargo**_


	6. Luck runs out

**6.** _Luck runs out_

* * *

 **[Mientras tanto, en otra parte...]**

* * *

—¿Cómo es que siempre pides papas para llevar, pero cuando comes aquí, nunca ordenas papas?

—Ese no es su asunto, Nishinoya-san.

—Vamos cuatro-ojos, ¿no vas a contarme?

El aire en el pueblo ha estado pesado desde la mañana.

Siguió la rutina de siempre. Despertó, habló un rato con su abuela y le encendió un palillo de incienso. Preparó el desayuno y se bebió una taza fuerte de café. Esperó a que volviera Nishinoya de su trote matutino para bajar y abrir el local. Entonces regó y desmalezó el pequeño jardín.

Quizás es una cuestión del clima. Están en plena primavera, y todas las mañanas la montaña amanece cubierta de una densa niebla. ¿O quizás es un tema de humedad? Si es la humedad, su pelo _definitivamente_ va a reaccionar mal.

—Nishinoya, por favor no atormentes a Tsukishima tan temprano en la mañana —dice, escuchando todo el intercambio de palabras desde la cocina—. Y no te reclines de esa forma sobre el mostrador.

—Asahi-san eso es _aburrido_ —se queja el otro, irguiéndose.

—Escuche a su jefe, Nishinoya-san.

Está convencido que, tiene menos que ver con el clima y más que ver con el hecho de que _Suga y Daichi no han pisado el pueblo en más de una semana._

No está seguro de cómo funciona, pero cuando esos dos están en el pueblo, todo parece marchar como una orquesta bien entonada, como una maquinaria fina.

En un día normal, el pueblo despierta desde la madrugada. Las calles tienen vida. Los estudiantes empiezan a tocar su puerta desde temprano y hasta un rato después de la hora en que debería cerrar. Keishin trae cajas de la granja del abuelo y Ennoshita trae pan. Recientemente Nishinoya también se unió a la rutina.

Entonces en estos días, donde el pueblo realmente nunca duerme. Donde todos están inquietos y los estudiantes no salen de sus casas. Donde no llegan verduras, ni pan y todos lucen como si prefirieran no tener que poner un pie fuera de la seguridad de sus hogares.

Asahi cree que vive en un sitio relativamente seguro.

 _—Por seguridad, le dice a Nishinoya que no salga después que se oculte el sol.—_

—Asahi-san —escucha el quejido de aburrimiento. Observa el reloj, y marcan las dos de la tarde. Normalmente a esa hora tienen pocos o ningún cliente—. Asahi- _saaaaaaaaaaaaan_.

—Eres inquieto para alguien de tu edad —comenta mientras limpia el área. Ya aprendió por las malas que confiarle un trapeador a Nishinoya no acaba bien.

—Tu espalda luce bien para tu edad, ¿no te estás forzando mucho, Asahi-san? —De un salto, se sienta de nuevo sobre el mostrador. Porque obviamente Asahi no le ha dicho las veces suficientes que _no haga eso_ —. ¿Siempre has vivido aquí, Asahi-san?

—¿Jugamos a las preguntas ahora?

—Anda, háblame un poco ¿sí? ¡Si no me entretengo, _moriré!_ —Y con un suspiro dramático, se echa y saca la lengua, fingiendo haber estirado la pata. Se le escapa una risa que suena más bien como un resoplido, y sigue en lo suyo.

—Arriba, no te acuestes sobre el mostrador- _¡Ni te sientes sobre él!_ —Nishinoya no se mueve, decidido a jugar al muerto hasta que Asahi le cumpla los caprichos. _Bueno,_ piensa él, _a ver quién es más terco al final_ —. Vale, supongo que si estás muerto ya puedo vender los helados sabor soda.

—¡Oye, eso es jugar sucio! —Reclama, sentándose derecho y muy vivo tan de repente.

—Bájate del mostrador —repite en un tono monótono. La campanita de la puerta les advierte que ha entrado un cliente, y Asahi regresa a la cocina.

—Eres aburrido, Asahi-san. ¿Qué pasó con la emoción? ¿Acaso no tienes un pasado oscuro que explique por qué te dejas el pelo largo? ¡Apuesto a que antes de hacerte _anciano_ ibas de fiesta en fiesta! —Nishinoya sigue hablando, dejando que su hiperactiva imaginación haga apuestas cada vez más alocadas sobre cómo cree que fue su juventud. Ha dicho _pandillero_ , motociclista, ex miembro de una banda de metal y _sugar daddy_ que ahora atraviesa mala época financiera. Oh, claro, y líder de un yakuza. _Divertido_.

—Has visto demasiadas películas estadounidenses, Nishinoya —empieza a cocinar en cuanto le entregan el trozo de papel. Arroz frito con cerdo en jengibre. Lo cual le recuerda que se les está acabando el cerdo y tiene que hacer una llamada a Shimada-san—. Y, para que sepas, estudié contaduría. Y definitivamente _no era fiestero._

—Oh, un señor universitario, entonces ¿por qué no te encargas de la caja y me dejas la cocina? ¡Eres _contador!_

 _Definitivamente no._ —Después de lo que le hiciste al gabinete, no tienes permitido poner un pie dentro de mi cocina.

—¿No? ¡Pero si aquí estoy!

Se da la vuelta—con cuidado de no filetearlo con su cuchillo de carnicero—y se encuentra a su nuevo compañero semi-permanente tras su espalda, con una sonrisa tan amplia que bien podría separarle el rostro en dos. En otra época, quizás se habría sobresaltado al sentir cómo se le acercaban de esa forma y con esa sonrisa perversa, pero también ha aprendido a controlar sus nervios mientras está en la cocina y maneja armas blancas. Probablemente también porque Nishinoya no podría ser sigiloso ni aunque fuera invisible.

A veces hace esa clase de cosas, en las que quizás intenta darle un susto, pero sus pasos son muy ruidosos y se le escapan risas, como un niño tratando de hacer una travesura sin ser descubierto. Y Asahi piensa que es algo adorable, pero prefiere no ser perturbado de esa forma en el trabajo.

Le dedica una mirada seria, pero él solo sabe reír.

—Vuelve al trabajo, Nishinoya —le dice, señalando el mostrador en el que tantas veces ya le ha dicho que no debe sentarse encima, al otro lado de la ventanilla.

—Llámame Noya —responde en un tono juguetón. Mueve ambas cejas, como incitándolo a repetir—. Anda, vamos, _No-ya._ Dilo.

—Vuelve al trabajo, _Noya_.

—Es muy fácil jugar contigo, Asahi-san —responde. Asahi no está seguro de qué significa eso, junto con la mirada curiosa que asemeja más a un depredador mirando a su presa. No le agrada sentirse como presa, mucho menos cuando le lleva más de veinte centímetros a este supuesto depredador suyo. Pero la confusión se evapora apenas se forma en su mente, porque el más pequeño lo mira, y los ojos le brillan tanto que por un momento cree que podrían estar hechos de estrellas—. _¡Me gustas!_ —Y lo dice con una honestidad que lo _desarma_ por completo.

Al final Noya no vuelve al mostrador, y Asahi se resigna a enseñarle cómo aliñar la carne.

* * *

—A ver, _qué quieres saber._

Como Noya no puede mantener sus narices fuera de asuntos ajenos por mucho tiempo, el resto de la mañana se la pasó preguntando todo acerca de los clientes que entraban y salían esporádicamente del restaurante, y de los pueblerinos locales también. Quizás piensa que Asahi tiene las respuestas a todo, lo cual no podría estar más alejado de la realidad.

—¿Siempre has vivido aquí? —Repite la misma pregunta de la mañana, mientras sorbe ruidosamente sus fideos.

—No siempre, estudié contaduría en Sendai —responde, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras con ese asunto—. Luego volví a hacerme cargo del restaurante.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Sonríe de forma juguetona. —¿Cuántos años _crees_ que tengo?

— _Treinta y cinco_ —dice con toda la seguridad.

 _Que le den._ —Muy bien, no estás tan mal —responde con una sonrisa.

— _¿¡Acerté!?_

—No estuviste ni cerca —el otro frunce el ceño, y Asahi ríe levemente—. Tengo veintisiete.

—... Nah —lo mira con incredulidad. Un segundo más tarde, parece rectificarse—. Espera ¿va en serio?

—¡Por supuesto que va en serio! —Realmente ya no le ofende que la gente le ponga años encima. Después de todo, le pasa desde preparatoria; ha tenido más que suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse— Soy menor que Daichi. —Un día es _un día._

— _¡¿Eres menor que Suga-san?!_

—¡No tienes que lucir tan sorprendido! —Suspira a lo que Noya ríe—. No tendrás preguntas solo sobre mi ¿verdad?

—No eres _tan_ interesante, Asahi-san.

—Ofendes mi _anciano_ corazón —Nishinoya se pone rojo hasta las orejas al escucharlo, y se permite volver a reír—. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres saber, entonces?

—¿Qué se traen los cuatro mosqueteros? — _¿Quiénes?_

—¿Mosqueteros?

—Petirrojo, caraculo, lentes y pecas —oh, ya les puso apodos.

—Oh, esos _cinco_ siempre están juntos.

—¿Cinco?

 _Mierda. —Cuatro_ —corrige rápidamente—. Tsukishima es tan alto, a veces lo cuento como dos personas. —Ni cómo salvarlo.

—No es _tan_ alto —dice, cruzándose de brazos—. Yo conocí a alguien más alto aún, era medio ruso.

—¿En tu trabajo? —Al preguntarlo, Noya se yergue y le desvía la mirada. Asahi se pregunta qué tanto puede afectar un desempleo repentino, pero supone que Noya también es algo sensible.

—Algo así, no era exactamente un trabajador, más bien era... el hijo del sujeto que nos estaba patrocinando —explica detenidamente. Cada vez tiene más curiosidad con el asunto de Noya y su trabajo, pero no le parece bien estar preguntando cosas que no son asunto suyo. No es tan curioso como su nuevo compañero—. Un mocoso malcriado; él y los jefes no se llevaban bien.

—Espera, espera —confundido con la adición de un patrocinador a toda la historia, la curiosidad se le sale a flor de piel—, ¿esto cómo está relacionado con el servicio de paquetería de Daichi y Suga?

—Oh, porque, ya sabes —alza ambas cejas, y Noya parece tener muy complicado el explicar la situación—. Son viejos amigos.

—¿Sí? ¿Quiénes son? — _¿Los conozco?_ Quiere preguntar, pero sería demasiada coincidencia que lo hiciera. El mundo no es tan pequeño después de todo.

—¡Son tipos geniales! Y también jugaban vóleibol.

Un peso tremendo se le asienta en el estómago. — _Oh_ —dice, en un tono que le sale más triste de lo que pretendía—. Entonces no pueden ser _ellos_.

—¿Qué? ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? ¡No me gusta el juego de pronombres, Asahi-san! —Lo mira a los ojos, y estos le brillan con una intensidad que casi luce fuera de lugar. Diferente. Pero no puede ubicar exactamente, qué es ese brillo y por qué es tan inconfundible en su memoria.

Memorias.

Diez años atrás. Parecía todo un chiste terriblemente malo.

—Eran —fueron demasiados. Muy jóvenes, inocentes. Demasiados demasiados _demasiados_ —, uh, éramos todos jugadores en la misma generación. No los conocí a todos, como te digo, _lo dejé en tercer año._ Solíamos ser muy cercanos con otros equipos.

La voz de Noya lo saca de sus recuerdos. —¿Por qué no pueden ser las personas en las que estás pensando? ¡El mundo es muy pequeño, sabes! —Explica él con una sonrisa inamovible. Una alegría que parece ser una fuerza imparable. Asahi se siente menos deprimido con solo verlo allí— Yo estuve trabajando un tiempo con un viejo rival de preparatoria, el muy mimado de Shigeru.

—No pueden ser ellos porque —hace una pausa para tomar aire. Para evitar que sus sentimientos se desborden. _Supéralo ya,_ se riñe a sí mismo cuando siente cómo su corazón se comprime con los recuerdos. Ha tenido una década para esto, pero nunca mejora—... _la mayoría han muerto._

Una pausa, de esas que duran una eternidad, interrumpe la conversación. Incrédulo, Noya abre los ojos de par en par. —... _¿Qué?_ —Pregunta en un tono que no parece suyo. Que no es alegre. Que no es cálido.

—Recuerdo... que solo Ushijima Wakatoshi y nosotros seguimos en pie, de esa generación —explica detenidamente—. Él ahora es presidente de la Comisión Nacional de Seguridad Pública, el más joven que hemos tenido en... cielos, ¿la historia?

—Pero qué diablos... —susurra nuevamente, como si la noticia le afectara a él también. Se pregunta qué tan empático puede ser.

—No lo sé —responde, ahora rellenando las tazas de té. Se ha enfriado un poco, pero aún es bebible, y el clima no está tan helado para que las bebidas a punto de ebullición sean un requisito obligatorio cada noche—. Algunas noticias llegaron mientras yo estaba en la universidad, otras cuando trabajaba aquí. El primero... diablos, el primero _ni siquiera llegó a graduarse de tercer año_ —Recuerda el día, en una fría mañana de enero. El rostro de Suga y Daichi cuando le contaron la noticia. El funeral en que los eternos campeones se desmoronaron. Bromean, a veces, y dicen que es _el día en que el gran Ushijima Wakatoshi lloró_ ; y sin embargo _es una mentira,_ porque nadie vio una sola lágrima caer—. No lo conocí personalmente, pero todos los jugadores de la prefectura lo conocían como _Monstruo Adivino._ Dicen que _se suicidó._

—Asahi-san, _qué diablos._

—Simplemente... empezaron a _caer_ , _uno a uno._

— _¿Y cuáles eran sus nombres?_

El aire de la habitación es pesado. — _Kuroo Tetsurou, Yaku Morisuke_ y _Kai Nobuyuki_ de la preparatoria Nekoma. _Bokuto Koutaro_ y _Konoha Akinori_ en Fukurodani. _Moniwa Kanami_ del técnico. _Oikawa Tooru_ e _Iwaizumi Hajime_ , del Seijoh —los nombres saben a plomo. Todo en esa conversación le está sentando horrible—. Creí que jugabas vóleibol, ¿no te son familiares los nombres?

—No conozco a nadie de tu generación, viejo —responde el otro petulante. Sin quererlo, se le escapa una risa—. Lo siento por tus amigos, Asahi-san.

Suspira. —Ya pasó. No hay mucho que pueda hacer por eso, ¿verdad?

—La sabiduría de senpai es sabia.

— _¡No soy tu senpai!_

El mundo sigue girando.

* * *

Una sinfonía lenta ambienta la casa. Ahora, ninguna noche es verdaderamente silenciosa. Escucha a los perros ladrando, intranquilos, a las horas muertas de la noche. Los que caminan en las sombras, nunca lo hacen con la tranquilidad suficiente. Y los poetas enamorados de la luna, que en la madrugada encuentran su inspiración.

Asahi sufre de insomnio, entre otras cosas que le produce la ansiedad.

La casa está inundada de benzodiacepinas, antidepresivos y otras drogas psicotrópicas para mantenerlo a flote. Detesta estar amarrado a las medicinas. Detesta más, saber que las necesita para estar a salvo de sí mismo.

Por otra parte, contra viento y marea, Noya siempre está profundamente dormido a las once de la noche, y nada lo despierta hasta la siguiente mañana. Siente envidia de esa tranquilidad.

Su mente siempre regresa a la mochila que tiene todo lo que el veinteañero posee.

—¿Usas pastillas para dormir? —Le pregunta, ya a punto de cabecear.

—A veces. No me gusta depender de ellas —miente, hojeando la novela ligera que inició esa misma mañana. La realidad es que son más las noches en las que las necesita que las que no. Contra todo pronóstico, Noya sigue preguntando incluso medio dormido.

—¿Esas son las cosas que están en los gabinetes de la cocina?

—No, esos son ansiolíticos y antidepresivos.

—¿Los tomas desde hace mucho?

—Los ansiolíticos desde preparatoria... los antidepresivos desde hace dos años, o algo así.

—Pasaron muchas cosas por aquí hace... dos años.

 _No tiene ni idea._

—Supongo que sí.

—Oye, Asahi-san.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí temporalmente... y perdón por la puerta de tu gabinete.

Ríe, porque sinceramente, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer con eso? —No es problema. No me viene mal la compañía.

—¿Estás soltero, Asahi-san?

—Bastante, sí.

—¿Y no te gusta nadie?

—Noya, estoy muy viejo para que me _"gusten"_ las personas.

—¿Eso piensas? Creo que uno nunca estará muy viejo para que le tiemblen las rodillas cuando ve a alguien que le hace sentir truenos y mariposas en la panza.

—Entonces supongo que solo soy un poco aburrido.

—Nah, yo creo que necesitas a _alguien_ que _te mueva un poco el mundo._

Lo mira de reojo. Noya tiene los ojos bien cerrados, a medio camino del país de los sueños.

Cree que ya alguien le ha puesto toda la vida de cabeza, con truenos y mariposas incluídos. Este alguien es ruidoso en las mañanas y silencioso en las noches, tiene un repertorio musical interesante y quema la cocina intentando preparar cereales.

Asahi no sabe si estas cosas nuevas que tiene su vida, son buenas o malas.

* * *

En la madrugada, y contrario a lo que Asahi cree... _Yuu no duerme como la muerte._

De hecho—lo ha comprobado, casi sufriendo un infarto del susto en el proceso—, Asahi es el que duerme como si hubiera muerto. Ha hecho la prueba, haciendo todo el escándalo humanamente posible fuera de su habitación, incluso escalando al mostrador de la cocina nuevamente, pero ahora ha confirmado que el hombre podría dormir en medio de una guerra, en tanto se tome sus pastillas.

 _No quiero depender de_ ellas y un par de huevos. Si no las toma, Yuu sospecha que desarrollaría algo parecido a la abstinencia. No puede asegurarlo, tampoco quiere.

Sin embargo, hace su trabajo más fácil.

— _Don gato_ , ¿estás allí?

De madrugada, siempre a la misma hora, se cuela en la habitación del mayor mientras este duerme profundamente. Toma su teléfono, y vuelve a escurrirse fuera.

No le agrada tener que recurrir a métodos tan rastreros como esos, pero su teléfono lo dejó perdido en algún punto de su escape de Tokyo, y necesita alguna forma para mantenerse en contacto con Morisuke, Tetsurou y Kenma.

Así que, si tiene que ser el teléfono de Asahi, _el teléfono de Asahi será._

 _—Trueno,_ ¿cómo va todo? ¿Buenas nuevas? —Responde la voz al otro lado. Morisuke suena cada vez más distorsionado, y Yuu teme que _un día simplemente no será capaz de contactarlo más._ Así como está, ya la comunicación que mantienen es lo suficientemente riesgosa. Le sorprende que Kenma la permita— Aquí en el noveno círculo del infierno, creo que si me tiro un pedo, saldrá vapor blanco por mi culo.

—¿Sigue en el mismo sitio en que estaba la última vez que llamé? —Le pregunta cuidadosamente. No pueden revelar información precisa, no importa que tan segura sea la conexión que utilicen.

Yuu lo oye sonreír, obviamente agradeciendo la cautela. —No, ya hemos salido de ese asqueroso agujero. _Cachorro_ nos ha llevado donde el gran jefe, él nos está dando alojamiento temporal —no lo está viendo, pero Yuu prácticamente puede escucharlo rodar los ojos—. El maldito mocoso se está aprovechando de eso como no tienes idea, tengo ganas de mandarlo al diablo.

— _¿Garrita y Sombra?_ —Pregunta para cambiar la dirección de la conversación. Sabe que a Morisuke no le gusta hablar del niño ruso.

—Echando de menos El Basurero, y probablemente contando los días en un calendario para volver a ver a Coronado y Bataráz —Yuu ríe. _El amor,_ piensa—. Pero suficiente de eso niño, dame tu reporte. No se qué tanto pueda seguir hablando.

—No eres divertido, _Don gato_ —se queja. Pero empieza a hacer recuento de todas las cosas que ha podido descubrir, en su semana de interrogatorios constantes a Asahi—. Hay… _algo raro_ en este pueblo.

—Necesito que elabores un poco mejor eso, _Trueno_.

—Es como… ugh, siento que estoy siento paranóico, _gato_ —se muerde el labio, inseguro de revelar o no lo que piensa. Cree que suena como un niño asustado del nuevo pueblo. Tiene veintidós, por el amor de dios—. Es como si todo el pueblo estuviera metido en una conspiración tremenda.

— _¿El aire de montaña te ha puesto tonto?_

—¡Lo juro! —Exclama, sintiendo cómo se pone rojo rápidamente. Morisuke ríe al otro lado de la línea— Este pueblito es _siniestro_.

— _El nido_ no podría ser más inofensivo, Trueno. Es el lugar más seguro de todo Japón, por eso te envié allí —explica con calma, con la calma que uno le explica a un niño que no hay demonios en el armario—. Te estás quedando con _Asahi_ , ¿verdad?

—Yo… aún no le decía eso —replica, en tono de sospecha.

—Somos viejos amigos.

 _Kuroo, Yaku y Kai de la preparatoria Nekoma. Bokuto y Konoha en Fukurodani. Moniwa del técnico. Oikawa e Iwaizumi, del Seijoh_

—Él cree que estás muerto —susurra. Al otro lado de la línea, Morisuke suspira.

—A veces hay que hacer cosas de las que no nos enorgulleceremos jamás, Trueno —explica, sin elaborar realmente—. Mi decisión de fingir mi muerte, es una de esas.

—¡Pero es que de verdad cree que todos lo están! Tu, sombra, rayado, coronado, fall, _¡incluso el gran rey y el caballero blanco!_ ¿Es que acaso este sujeto no sabe _nada de nada?_

Al otro lado de la línea, un suspiro y luego el infinito silencio es lo que recibe como respuesta. Yuu aborrece el silencio, con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo posee.

El momento en que estuvo consciente de que Asahi parecía estar tan al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor como lo estaba Yuu de las noticias en Marte, se dio cuenta del tremendo error que cometió al aparecer en Kasaruno.

Lo estaba poniendo en riesgo, en contra de su voluntad.

—Te preocupa él, ¿no es así? —Pregunta Morisuke.

Yuu rueda los ojos con tanta fuerza, que teme se le atasquen en las cuencas. —No tanto, tan solo no me agrada pensar que alguien inocente podría morir por mi culpa —responde—. _Cambiando de tema…_

—No podrás escapar por siempre de la pregunta, Yuu.

—No, pero mientras pueda, _lo haré_ —replica fieramente. Morisuke tan solo ríe—. Aquí… hay cuatro niños.

— _Define niños._

— _Menores de edad,_ los cuatro. _Perros callejeros_ —explica detenidamente—. Creo que papá cuervo y albino los están utilizando.

—¿Acaso te sorprende? —Le pregunta— A ti te pasó lo mismo.

Ignorando totalmente la implicación, Yuu sigue hablando. —Asahi está convencido de que _solo son huérfanos_ —dice, intranquilo—. Existe una especie de acuerdo no hablado, sobre no decirle nada sobre lo que ocurre en este sitio. Ellos creen que es gracioso.

— _Son niños._

—No uses mis palabras en mi contra, gato —frunce el ceño, mientras que Morisuke ríe—. Pero, esos chicos no son como el resto del pueblo... o sea, sí son muy raros, hay uno que mide más del metro noventa-

— _Desgraciado_.

— _Lo sé_ , pero en fin, esos mocosos son diferentes.

—Entiendo. ¿Algo más? —La voz de Morisuke se pierde cada vez más entre la interferencia— Mierda, no se qué tanto pueda mantener esto. ¿Qué sabes del traidor?

—Aún es... un trabajo en proceso —explica vagamente, sin querer revelar que no ha hecho ningún avance en ese territorio. Muy ocupado ha estado, aprendiendo a aliñar carne, barriendo la entrada y friendo las papas fritas que Tsukishima nunca se come—. Papá cuervo y albino podrían estar moviéndose también en esa dirección.

—¿Qué te da la impresión?

—Hace un tiempo no han regresado al pueblo —responde, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. No tiene idea de qué tanto sabe Morisuke sobre el extraño pueblo, y no está punto de revelar más de la cuenta—, y además... la última vez, se habían reunido con el gran rey.

—Con él, ¿han perdido la cabeza? _¡No tenemos asuntos con el castillo!_ —Exclama Morisuke, con ira muy mal disimulada.

Mierda. Así que los de arriba no tienen ni idea de los movimientos extraños de esos dos. Yuu archiva esa información para después, y resuelve en no volver a decir más de la cuenta. —Aparentemente fue una reunión para discutir territorio.

—¿Y cómo resultó?

—A saber —resopla, frustrado de que Ryuu no pueda contarle más de lo que el mismo sabe—. No hemos perdido nada, supongo que es bueno.

—¿Hemos?

—Han —corrige rápidamente.

—... _No eres un cuervo,_ trueno. Tú trabajas _solo._

El recordatorio nunca es gentil.

Yuu está muy consciente de su posición en ese mundo. Siempre, inquebrantable, inamovible, cuidando de la espalda de los grandes. Sus secretos, su mercancía y sus vidas si es necesario. De ponerse en el camino de una bala para salvarles el pellejo, lo hace. Es su deber, eso es lo que lo vuelve el trueno, el hombre y la leyenda de las ruedas. El nombre que todos susurran con miedo, con respeto y admiración.

El Trueno es una sombra solitaria. Cuida de todos, sin que nadie cuide de él.

 _—Pero últimamente, Yuu sueña con una vida normal. Una en la que pueda estar con Asahi, friendo papas, barriendo la entrada y regando flores—_

—Lo sé —dice, tratando de evitar que la emoción se le cuele por la voz. No lo logra, pero sabe que la distorsión lo camufla todo—. Y volveré a trabajar para usted, cuando esté de regreso.

—Me alegra oírlo. Eres un buen tipo, trueno.

—Vamos, yo no-

Un ruido lo pone de pie, como si lo hubieran electrocutado. Observa el reloj—cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que inició la llamada—y acto seguido, la puerta de la cual ha salido ese ruido.

La habitación de Asahi.

Un golpe proveniente de su habitación.

¿Algo se ha caído? ¿Asahi de pronto se ha despertado? ¿Cuál es la posibilidad que tiene, de fingir que su teléfono siempre ha estado allí en la sala y que Yuu tan solo no podía dormir? ¿Y si se refugia en la cocina? Asahi seguramente se preocupará más del estado de la cocina que del paradero de su teléfono.

Pero, ¿qué diablos ha sido ese golpe?

—-o? ¿Trueno? ¡Oye, trueno! —La voz lo regresa a la realidad— ¿Sigues allí o es la interferencia?

—Gato, me tengo que ir —susurra directamente al parlante—. Dime cuándo te puedo llamar de nuevo.

—Dame tres días- oye, ¿qué diablos ocurre?

Otro golpe lo sobresalta, provocándole un escalofrío que le cala los huesos. Si no sale del cuarto, es porque no está despierto. _Entonces qué..._ — _Eso es lo que quiero saber._

Cuelga la llamada antes de escuchar otra pregunta, y se agazapa contra la pared, esperando escuchar otro ruido.

La casa de Asahi es tan callada como una ciudad en la madrugada. No hay silencio, y Yuu lo agradece, porque no hay cosa que odie más.

El hombre ronca como un oso, cada aparato parece cobrar vida para hacer un ruido u otro. Los perros del vecindario ladran incesantemente, y los gatos que se reúnen en la entrada y cruzan el techo les hacen compañía. A veces enciende la televisión, tan solo para pasar por canales y canales, a veces topándose con malas escenas porno, a veces con películas estadounidenses llenas de explosiones y sangre innecesarias. Yuu deja sonando cualquiera de las dos, sea por la mórbida curiosidad que le producen las escenas sexuales extremadamente falsas, o la satisfacción de ver explotar todo a su alrededor.

Cuando cuenta hasta quinientos y ningún otro sonido sospechoso puede ser escuchado en medio de la sinfonía de ruidos que ya le son familiares, decide entonces dirigirse al origen del golpe.

La habitación misteriosa: el cuarto de Asahi.

Yuu no miente cuando dice que no ha estado en ese lugar por más de un minuto. Tan solo se escurre allí para tomar el teléfono del mayor y luego a regresarlo. Indetectable.

O al menos, indetectable en tanto Asahi se tome sus pastillas para dormir.

No sabe cuánto más tendrá que mantener la mentira que lleva.

—¿Asahi-san? —Pregunta en voz baja, abriendo la puerta apenas unos milímetros— ¿Todo en orden, viejo? ¿Dejaste caer tu bastón?

Cuando no escucha una respuesta vocal, entra totalmente a la habitación. Está en penumbras, y todo el ruido de afuera que tanto lo tranquiliza, desaparece en cuanto cierra la puerta.

Nada se mueve, no escucha otra cosa además de su propia respiración. Se pregunta si la habitación es a prueba de ruido, y si lo es, cómo es que puede dormir en medio de tal calma. Como si a su alrededor, todo hubiera cesado de existir.

Y sin embargo, mientras tantea para encontrar el interruptor, Asahi no responde su pregunta. Supone entonces, que el hombre debe estar dormido, y el golpe que escuchó será algo que se cayó solo.

Aún así, está intranquilo, y cuando finalmente da con el interruptor, enciende la luz de una vez por todas.

Y cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la iluminación ahoga un grito de horror. —¿¡Asahi-san!? —Pregunta, aterrorizado— ¡Asahi-san! _¡Asahi-san!_ —Grita con apuro, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo que encuentra en el suelo.

El miedo lo envuelve, y por unos agonizantes segundos, _cree que Asahi no está respirando._

No, se dice a sí mismo, sacudiéndolo con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo puede reunir. No está muerto. ¡No puede estarlo, estaba perfectamente bien hace unas horas!

Grita de nuevo, ahora sentado sobre su pecho. —¡Asahi-san! ¡Asahi! _¡Asahi!_ —Sin poder contenerse a sí mismo, le propina una poderosa cachetada.

El hombre reacciona repentinamente, irguiéndose con una brusquedad que lo manda de culo al suelo.

* * *

—Perdón.

—Ya dijiste eso, Asahi-san. No fue tu culpa, deja de disculparte.

—Per-

— _¡Asahi-san!_

—¡E-es instinto!

El reloj marca las dos de la madrugada. No son horas para que estén despiertos, considerando que antes de las seis ya tienen que bajar y abrir. Yuu sabe que Asahi se quedará dormido en cuanto lo deje solo por un momento.

Él definitivamente no se puede dormir solo.

—Es... normal que me caiga de esa forma y no despierte —explica el otro detenidamente—. A mis compañeros de la universidad también hice pasar unos sustos horribles.

—Por un momento, creí que no respirabas —dice, meditabundo, aplicando hielo a su zona malherida. Asahi no lo mira, si es porque tiene los pantalones abajo y compresa fría en las nalgas o porque está apenado, no sabe. El rubor que se le extiende desde las orejas hasta el cuello le advierte cuál podría ser—. ¿De verdad no escuchas nada de nada?

—Pues tus gritos sí que los escuché —responde con un toque de sarcasmo inusual, sobándose el lado de la cara que Yuu cacheteó. Estaba roja e hinchada, y por un momento se preguntó si no se formaría un moretón—. Pegas muy fuerte.

—¿Para alguien de mi tamaño? —Asahi se pone todavía más rojo al escucharlo. Yuu solo ríe— _Devuélveme el golpe_ entonces, viejo.

—¡Eso no está bien! No está bien que ande pegando a la gente solo porque me pegaron —Ay, la moralidad correcta. Yuu casi siente ganas de reír con lo inocente que es el otro—. A-además, te llevo una cabeza y soy mayor, no luce bien algo así.

—Entonces, si yo decido golpearte, _¿no te vas a defender, porque soy menor y más pequeño?_ —Pregunta con verdadera curiosidad.

—Pu-pues, supongo que no —responde.

— _¿Así te parta la nariz?_ —Asahi niega nuevamente.

Yuu decide que la información que está recibiendo es en serio interesante—importante también, claro. Y que, seguramente, es un buen momento para probar cuáles son los límites de su nuevo compañero.

Necesita saber, qué tan lejos puede llegar con sus juegos. Cuál es el punto de no retorno.

¿Qué espantará a Asahi, tanto como para que no vuelva más?

Marca golpearlo dentro de los límites seguros. Viendo cómo piensa, Yuu está seguro que podría dejarle un ojo negro y Asahi le pondría el otro lado de la cara por si no está satisfecho. Que tierno. —¿Y si te ataco con un arma? Digamos, un cuchillo, ¿me atacarías?

—¡E-e-eso es otro nivel! —Grita el otro, ahora blanco como un papel— ¿Po-por qué harías algo como eso, de todas formas?

—¡Solo establezco _hipotéticos!_ _¡Estoy jugando,_ Asahi-san! —Responde, en una nota más clara. Más alegre. Menos sospechoso— También puedes hacerme preguntas, _¡juega conmigo!_

—Uh... _claro..._

—Entonces, si te pego, no me pegarías; y si te ataco con un arma, solo tratarías de neutralizarme, ¿sí? —Hace un recuento rápido. Lenta, dudosamente, Asahi asiente. Yuu le sonríe— Tienes mucha confianza en tu fuerza, Asahi-san.

—No es confianza...

—Oh, entonces me subestimas.

—¡No! —Yuu ríe, determinado a colorear de cada tono el rostro de Asahi. Blanco papel del susto, rojo y azorado, verde y nervioso. Quiere saber cuál le sienta mejor— Este jueguito tuyo no es gracioso, Noya.

—Bueno, ¿y si te diera un beso? —Pregunta de pronto, ignorando el comentario.

— _¿Qué?_

— _Un beso_ —repite, solo para ver cómo el otro abre cada vez más los ojos y la boca, hasta tener una expresión de sorpresa caricaturística. Yuu desea tomarle una foto, solo por el potencial para memes que tiene. Ryuu seguramente amaría esa reacción—. ¡No es para que te pongas así! ¿Es que nunca has dado un beso?

—¡Por supuesto que he dado un beso! —Responde, ofendido— ¿Pero por qué harías eso?

Que tierno. —¿No te lo dije esta mañana? _¡Me gustas, Asahi-san!_

Su reacción es cómica, y Yuu no puede evitar reír al verlo. Últimamente, encuentra todo lo que rodea a Asahi extrañamente divertido, y no puede evitar querer molestarlo.

Usualmente, cuando lo ronda de esa forma—tratando, tratando y tratando de encontrar ese límite, la línea incruzable, el horizonte de eventos—se siente como un depredador. Una leona, quizás, acorralando a una gacela.

El poder se le sube a la cabeza.

—¿Qu-qu-qué haces? —Le pregunta, en cuanto le ve quitarse la compresa fría y subirse los pantalones— ¿Ya está mejor? ¿No duele? Te diste un golpe fuerte, ¿no te cuesta caminar? ¿Seguro que te sientes mejor? En el baño tengo calmantes para-

—Te saldrán canas —dice de forma juguetona.

—¡Todo menos eso!

—Asahi-san —dice lentamente, saboreando el nombre—. _A-sa-hi-san._ ¿Qué harías si te doy un beso? ¿Te pondrías nervioso? ¿Me pegarías? ¿Me echarías a la calle?

—Uh... —atónito, el otro no responde. Yuu sigue avanzando, hasta quedar justo frente a él— Echarte a la calle sería un poco exagerado por un beso.

—¿Y qué pasa si quiero ir más allá? —¿Cuánto es demasiado? ¿Qué será necesario, para finalmente hacer que Asahi pierda la paciencia?

—¿Más... allá? —Que va a tener que deletrearlo...

—Sexo —Sus ojos brillan con curiosidad. Los de Asahi, se oscurecen—. ¿Te defenderías si el ataque viene de esa forma? ¿O solo me dejarías, porque soy menor que tú, y más pequeño también?

Se sienta sobre su regazo, y siente cómo el otro se tensa con su peso. —No creo tener problema alguno de quitarte si haces e-e-eso.

—¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? —Pregunta, intentando provocarlo. Intentando encontrar algo que pueda provocarlo. Yuu está seguro, Asahi está hecho de un material similar a la gelatina o al tofu— ¿Por qué no me apartas?

Acerca su rostro hasta que sus narices se chocan. Lo mira directo a los ojos, y Asahi no desvía la mirada ni por un segundo. — _Esto ya no es gracioso, Nishinoya_ —susurra.

— _A-sa-hi-san_ —dice lentamente, dejando que sus labios rocen los ajenos mientras dice su nombre—. Tú me gustas, ¿yo te gusto?

Y sin embargo... — _¡Ya basta, Nishinoya!_ —lo aparta con una brusquedad que casi hiere, sin ponerle un dedo encima.

Sin saber cómo interpretar el nudo que se le hace en el pecho, Yuu se aparta.

Asahi se pone de pie—no puede evitar notar la forma en que sus piernas tiemblan al caminar—y regresa la compresa fría al refrigerador. Sale de la cocina al mismo paso furioso, y abandona la sala hecho una tempestad.

No puede evitarlo. Jugar con los nervios de las personas y atormentarlas solo para ver qué puede pasar. Uno de estos días, le va a pasar algo por esa mala maña suya.

—Buenas noches —dice el otro, titubeando frente a la puerta por un segundo.

—¡No caigas de la cama, Asahi-san!

La puerta se cierra de un golpe, y Yuu se echa en el sofá sin muchas ganas de moverse a su habitación, dispuesto a dormir las horas que faltan.

* * *

— _Entonces_ , las papas fritas para llevar...

—Sigue sin ser su asunto, Nishinoya-san.

Barrer la entrada, regar las plantas, acomodar el restaurante y sentarse fielmente tras el mostrador. Hablar con los pueblerinos que entran y salen como en cualquier otra mañana, y que ya le conocen lo suficiente para responder también. Molestar a Tsukishima y tratar de descubrir para quién son las papas.

La mañana es como siempre. Como si lo que ocurrió apenas unas horas antes, fuera una ilusión.

—Apuesto que es para tu amigo _pecas_ —dice, dando un tiro a la oscuridad. Tsukishima no reacciona de ninguna forma—. ¿Por qué nunca las viene a comprar él?

—Yamaguchi ayuda a Shimada-san en las mañanas — _¡ajá! Así que sí son para él_ —, está ocupado. —a Yuu le sorprende en realidad recibir una respuesta directa.

—¿No es muy joven para trabajar? —Pregunta, reclinándose sobre el mostrador. No escucha la voz usual de la cocina, diciéndole que no haga eso.

— _Todos_ lo somos —Yuu alza ambas cejas. ¿Será una de las tantas cosas extrañas que tiene el pueblo?—. Hinata está en la tienda de electrodomésticos y Kageyama ayuda en los cultivos de Ukai-san.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No es su asunto, Nishinoya-san —a que es buen momento para que el chico decida ser secretivo de nuevo—. ¿Interroga también a Hinata y Kageyama?

— _Nah_ , no puedo, siempre vienen en la hora pico y Asahi-san no deja que me distraiga... ¡así que eres especial, Tsukishima! —Yuu exclama con alegría, solo para ser recibido por un vago sonido de reconocimiento— De todas formas, ¿no se meten en problemas por dar trabajo a menores de edad?

—No realmente.

 _Huh._ —Eso es extraño.

—¿Lo es? —Tsukishima lo mira con la cabeza ladeada, con una sonrisa que Yuu solo puede interpretar como burlona— Apuesto a que usted también _trabajaba_ cuando tenía mi edad.

—... ¿Y qué si lo hacía? —Pregunta de regreso, sin gustarle la implicación tras esa pregunta.

Pero antes de poder contestar, la voz de Asahi desde la cocina le interrumpe. —Están listas las papas de Tsukishima... _¡no te recuestes del mostrador, Noya!_

—¡A la orden, Asahi-san! —Dice cantarín, tomando la orden y entregándosela al rubio. El otro no se molesta en esconder la risa por el regaño que le acaban de hacer— ¿Qué?

—Azumane-san no se molesta con nadie como se molesta con usted, Nishinoya-san —explica vagamente—. Supongo que sí que es especial.

Especial, ¿eh?

—Tenga un buen día, Nishinoya-san —dice el rubio, sin molestarse en ocultar la sonrisa burlona ni el tono sardónico. Pedazo de mierda.

—Oh, jódete Tsukishima.

* * *

—¿Cuatro?

—Ve a pescar.

—¡Ryuu te he pedido cada número! ¿Qué diablos tienes en esa mano?

—No sé hombre, ve a pescar te digo.

—¡Eres tramposo, eso es lo que eres!

En las noches tranquilas, las noches lentas, Ryuu llega a hacerles compañía. A veces Chikara acompaña, y en ocasiones aún más extrañas, Kazuhito y Hisashi.

Asahi rara vez sale de la cocina. Hace el inventario, limpia y limpia, se asegura de que la vieja estufa no se les muera en el momento más inoportuno. Alguna vez saldrá también, a jugar o a reírse de lo malo que es Yuu jugando, a charlar con Chikara o preguntar por los cuatro mocosos.

Ese día, Asahi ni siquiera está en el restaurante.

—Ah sí, ¿dónde está Asahi-san? —Pregunta Ryuu, luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—Uh, seguro decidió tomar la noche y subió —responde sin pensarlo mucho—, de todas formas, yo puedo cerrar.

—Sí, supongo que eso no es difícil, incluso para ti —responde de forma burlona.

—¡Oye!

—Anda, ¿ya aprendiste a hacer arroz? —Este hijo de-

—¡Sí! Y que sepas, es el mejor arroz que probarás en tu vida —exclama, poniendo las cartas sobre el mostrador de golpe.

—¡Pues cómo no hombre! Si después de comérmelo, seguro me muero —la risa le sale del pecho, y muy a pesar de que el chiste sea en su contra, Yuu no puede evitar reír también—. Bueno, bueno, es sorprendente que Asahi-san te deje entrar en la cocina.

—No soy _tan_ descuidado.

— _Lo dudo,_ pero no es por eso —Yuu alza una ceja. Ryuu se encoje de hombros—. Asahi-san no deja que nadie entre en la cocina, es todo.

—¿Por eso nadie lo ayudaba con el restaurante?

—Pues sí —responde con simpleza—. Solían ser él y su abuela, pero desde que Azumane-san murió, nadie más que él atiende este sitio.

Desde que llegó al pueblo, Yuu no deja de aprender cosas sobre todo el mundo.

El abuelo y su nieto, Keishin-san, son quienes se hacen cargo de los perros callejeros de la zona. Tienen bajo el ala a los cuatro mocosos, y cada uno de ellos es más curioso que el anterior. Keishin trabaja como subordinado directo de Suga. Tienen un espía al que Yuu no conoce, y del cual Ryuu se niega a soltar media palabra. La mayoría de los negocios pequeños están al tanto del trato secreto con los perros callejeros, y la policía se hace la vista gorda en tanto no se metan en problemas. Y está muy seguro de que el director de la preparatoria—un sujeto de apariencia inofensiva llamado Takeda—está también enterado de todo.

—Oye, Ryuu...

—No tengo un cinco, si es lo que vas a pedir.

—Olvida el juego —dice, distraído de pronto. Sintiéndose inquieto—. ¿Qué diablos ocurre en este sitio?

—... ¿Este restaurante, dices? —Le pregunta, sin entender del todo— Bueno, para empezar, podría ser más rápido si Asahi-san confiara en gente que trabaje con él, pero eso no va a pasar, así que-

—¡No, no el restaurante! ¡Me refiero al pueblo, cabeza de chorlito! —Responde, quitándole las cartas de la mano. Oh, mira eso, sí tenía un cuatro. Mentiroso.

—¡Oh, eso!

—... _¿Y bien?_

—Aquí no pasa nada, ¿por qué comentas?

Pero a veces, Yuu siente que está enredado en una tela de araña gigantesca.

Desde Takeda-sensei, que conoce a Keishin; quien conoce a todos los dueños de establecimientos; y estos que se saben al dedillo los rostros y nombres de las personas que viven allí; y estas que son extremadamente recelosas de cualquiera que sea nuevo.

Desde Suga y Daichi, quienes parecen haber establecido como el juego más grande de todos, evitar que Asahi se entere de que algo está pasando. Ryuu y Chikara insisten en seguirles la huella, y los mocosos que solo juegan porque creen que es gracioso.

Yuu quiere creer que intentan protegerlo, pero sabe que es algo más.

—No soy estúpido —dice lentamente—. He estado aquí el tiempo suficiente. Algo es raro.

—¿Sí? Aparte de nosotros, querrás decir —pregunta el otro, juntando las cartas de nuevo para barajarlas.

—No, de hecho es justamente por nosotros.

—... ¿Explícate?

—Para un pueblo que está siendo controlado por la mafia, que es sede de una red de narcotráfico... —baja la voz. Las paredes tienen oídos, y no sabe dónde diablos está Asahi— Este sitio es _demasiado_ normal.

El silencio solo es interrumpido por el sonido de las cartas entremezclándose entre sí. Ryuu no es bueno barajando las cartas, y Yuu solo observa.

—Entonces ya te diste cuenta —responde con tranquilidad.

—Te lo dije, soy tonto, no estúpido.

—Bueno... te diste cuenta solito, así que está bien si te lo cuento —acepta finalmente, dejando el mazo sobre la mesa—. Pero tenemos que esperar a Chikara, él se sabe mejor toda la historia.

—¿Contar? ¿Qué me vas a contar? — _¿Hay una historia?_

—¡Lo que hace de Karasuno el lugar más seguro de Japón, por supuesto!

* * *

 **BUENAAAAAAAASSSSS**

 **Creyeron que iba a continuar donde lo dejé antes, _but it was I, Dio._**

 **Vergación mano este capítulo me quedó burde largo. Y de paso que hace que empiece a dudar sobre el rating que le puse a esta vaina.  
Por cierto _-y por si no se nota-_ la primera parte del capítulo transcurre al mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior.**

 **¿Me tardé tanto porque no me di cuenta de lo largo que me estaba quedando? Marge no te voy a mentir.**

 **Respondanme una vaina, ¿quieren que les avise cuando el capítulo tenga cosas de este estilo, y lo marque para que lo puedan saltar? Según yo esto no es muy explícito, pero ajá a lo mejor alguien más cree que sí. Escucho sus opiniones.**

 **Trataré, en lo posible, actualizar esta historia al menos una vez al mes. Capítulos largos pa' que no me extrañen mucho uwu.  
Esta vaina me llevó alrededor de 7k. Truco por si se trancan escribiendo: metan diálogo parejo. Diálogo hasta por la nariz. Diálogo diálogo diálogo aprende algo diálogo.**

 **Por si no se nota, la primera parte del capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Asahi, y luego cambiamos al punto de vista de Noya. Estoy experimentando con eso para variar de narrador y poder presentar _yaaaa_ los otros ángulos de la historia.**

 **Ah sí, se prendió el peo en Venezuela.  
No puedo abrir twitter para darles los ht en los cuales pueden seguir la noticia, pero seguramente encontrarán algo en #OperacionLibertad #Venezuela y #30A. Recuerden revisar la fuente de la noticia antes de difundirla, y por favor ayuden a las familias venezolanas en el extranjero a mantenerse en comunicación con su gente.  
De momento tengo luz e internet pero ni idea de si eso _puede_ o _va a cambiar_. Hasta entonces, disfruten el capítulo y dejen muchos comentarios, que para eso estamos.**

 _ **Stay tunned!**_

 _ **;Tamarindo Amargo**_


	7. You lied

**7.** _You lied_

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_ Spoilers del manga. Muerte de personaje menor. Implicación leve a uso de drogas.**

* * *

Karasuno es un pueblo pequeño, con gente temperamental y de mentes aún más pequeñas. El conocido es amigo; el desconocido es enemigo. Si alguien hace algo, todo el mundo acaba por enterarse en menos de un día.

Los pueblos pequeños son un calderón hirviente de chismes, de tradición, de historias más viejas que el mismo tiempo y fantasmas que aún rondan las mismas calles que hace quinientos años, cuando el primo del abuelo de tu tatarabuelo dice que lo vio. Esa esquina del mundo está lejos de ser una excepción, pero realmente no le molesta.

Ryuunosuke conoce Karasuno desde que nació. Conoce a Chikara desde más o menos el mismo tiempo también. Ambos, en la calle. Ambos, bajo el techo protector de su hermana Saeko, bajo la piedad de Ukai Ikkei.

Ambos, extrañamente fascinados con el equipo desconocido.

Los pájaros sin alas. _Las aves que no vuelan._

Por esos y muchos otros nombres igualmente despectivos es que se conocen a los cuervos de Karasuno, protectores de El Nido. El club de vóleibol de la preparatoria Karasuno.

—¿Por qué le llaman El Nido a Karasuno, _nee-chan_? —pregunta con curiosidad un día, solo porque sí. Porque escuchó a los amigos de su hermana—un tipo genial al que apodan _Pequeño Gigante_ , y un _verdadero_ gigante llamado _Akiteru_ — susurrar el nombre, en la entrada de la tienda al pie de la montaña.

Saeko no se toma la pregunta con calma y se da la vuelta de forma más bien brusca—. Donde sea que hayas escuchado ese nombre, no lo estés repitiendo.

—¿Por qué no? Suena genial —replica, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, Tenma-san y Aki-chan lo dicen todo el tiempo.

—Ese par de imbéciles-

—¿Es porque el equipo de vóley son _"Los cuervos"_? —pregunta de nuevo, con los ojos brillando de emoción. Porque él ama el vóleibol, porque su mejor amiga es la mejor jugadora que existe y porque rematar es realmente divertido.

Saeko suspira—. Sí, Ryuu, es por el equipo. ¡Pero ya te lo dije, eh, no estés repitiendo ese nombre en las calles!

—¡Oh! ¿Es un _nombre secreto?_

—¡Así es! No quieres arruinar el secreto, ¿verdad?

Ryuunosuke promete guardar el secreto.

Pero seguramente puede guardar un secreto compartido, y decirle a Kanoka y Chikara sobre el nombre genial del club de vóleibol.

* * *

Ese tiempo extraño entre el invierno y la primavera, donde hace demasiado calor para que siga nevando, pero demasiado frío para que algo crezca. Donde los cielos son tan grises que hasta da tristeza y flojera.

Ryuunosuke odia los días nublados y fríos, de los que Chikara piensa que son conmovedores, lo que sea que signifique esa palabra. Kanoka tan solo espera con ansias el inicio de la primavera, porque ella ama cómo el paisaje de la montaña se pinta de rosa.

Sin embargo, ese día ella luce una expresión que es tan gris como el cielo.

—Me voy a mudar —revela Kanoka, en ese mismo día de clima triste.

Sorprendido, Ryuunosuke detiene el boteo del balón con el que está jugando. Chikara también la mira, con una inusual confusión en su rostro.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero si estamos a punto de empezar sexto grado! —replica, enojado—. ¡No es justo! ¡Tus padres dijeron que esperarían hasta el final de sexto grado para transferirse!

—Kanoka-chan —interrumpe Chikara, sacándole el balón de las manos—, ¿por qué ahora?

Ella se encoje de hombros—. No lo sé, no me lo quieren decir —murmura, frunciendo el ceño—. Tampoco querían que jugara con ustedes hoy. Dicen que son unos delincuentes.

—¿Delin-qué? —Pregunta Ryuunosuke, incapaz de reproducir nuevamente la palabrota. Porque es una palabra grande, así que es una palabrota, piensa con cierta gracia.

Sin embargo, la manera en que Chikara suspira le dice que no es una palabra graciosa. O buena—. Dicen que somos... malas personas, ¿no?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Nos defendiste, ¿verdad Kanoka-chan?

—¡Claro que sí! —responde con un golpe en los brazos. Ryuunosuke se queja audiblemente.

Kanoka es más alta y más fuerte que él y que Chikara, pero ellos lo han aceptado como algo que simplemente es. Es obvio para ellos, que las chicas mágicas y las chicas amazonas tienen que ser más grandes y fuertes que otros, de lo contrario no podrían contener todo el poder que poseen.

Además, los tres juegan voleibol. Ser altos es casi obligatorio.

A Ryuunosuke no le molesta que Kanoka pueda alcanzar las cosas que él no, así como a Chikara no le molesta _demasiado_ ser el más pequeño de los tres.

Pero siempre le ha molestado que otros tengan poder para hacer llorar a la chica mágica. A la chica amazona.

—¡No llores, Kanoka-chan! —dice, aún lagrimeando ligeramente por el golpe que recibió—. ¡No es el fin del mundo!

—¡Pero yo no quiero ir a ningún sitio! ¡A mí me gusta Karasuno! —Llora con tristeza—. ¡Me quedaré aquí! ¡Saltaré del auto y me iré corriendo a casa del abuelo y viviré aquí con todos ustedes! ¡Tendré una granja y gatos y ustedes vivirán conmigo y jugaremos vóleibol, _porque no me iré!_

—¡Así es, Kanoka-chan, planeemos tu escape! —responde con energía, arrastrando también a Chikara para que se una al loco plan—. ¡Te ayudaremos a quedarte! ¿Verdad, Chikara?

—Suena complicado…

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Chikara!

—¡Eres el listo del grupo así que nos tienes que ayudar; es la ley!

—¡Ya, bueno, bueno! ¡Los ayudo!

* * *

El mundo de los adultos no es un sitio para los niños, y pronto descubren que, sin importar cuanto se quejen y pataleen y lloren, las cosas seguirán su curso.

Quizás no es una de las cosas que quería aprender a esa edad, pero Ryuunosuke aun así recibe su lección de vida.

No puede cambiar el mundo.

 _Ojalá lo hubiera aprendido a la primera._

—Les escribiré, lo prometo —dice ella, la noche anterior.

Los padres de Kanoka le prohibieron terminantemente que fuera a verlos. Aun así salió por la ventana y corrió a buscarlos una última vez.

La esperaban, despiertos y en pijama, en el parque abandonado de la parte más vieja del pueblo. Donde todos duermen como la muerte y no importa cuánto griten; nadie les va a gritar de regreso.

Ryuunosuke piensa que, cuando sean adultos y tengan su granja, la podrían construir en la parte vieja, vacía y olvidada del pueblo. Para poder gritar y jugar, sin que nadie les diga nada.

Piensa en lo que podría ser.

—¡Mi hermana prometió que cuando entre en secundaria, tendré un teléfono! Así que espera noticias de mí, Kanoka-chan —dice, lleno de confianza.

—Algún día nos veremos, ¿no? Porque, sí seguirás jugando vóleibol, ¿cierto? —pregunta Chikara por su parte.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Chikara! Ryuu-chan, me tienes que prometer que no dejarás que Chikara sea un aguafiestas pesimista por el resto de su vida, ¡nuestra granja no crecerá con él cerca!

— _¡Oye!_

—¡Lo prometo, Kanoka-chan!

—¡ _Traidor,_ te pones de su lado!

—¡Es por tu bien, Chikara!

Ríen y juegan, hasta que es bien de madrugada, y su hora de dormir se les pasa por varias horas. Ryuunosuke saca los cafés que robó de la máquina expendedora dañada que está justo tras el mercado, y Chikara los dulces que Shimada-san siempre les regala cuando los ve. Kanoka trae un juego que deberían situar sobre una mesa, pero que despliegan en el suelo del parque y se echan a su alrededor.

Y quieren quedarse allí, en esa madrugada en la cual no tienen que crecer, en la cual Kanoka no se tiene que ir.

—¡Hagamos un juramento! —dice la chica, poniéndose de pie— ¡Un juramento sagrado e irrompible, que durará por los siglos de los siglos, hasta que las montañas se arrodillen ante el viento, llueva de abajo hacia arriba y el abuelo deje de regañar a Keishin-san!

—¡Me apunto! —responde Ryuunosuke, saltando con emoción. Chikara se pone de pie también, un poco menos entusiasmado—. Anda, sonríe al menos.

—¿Qué clase de juramento podría ser irrompible? —pregunta Chikara por su parte.

—¡Un juramento de sangre! —responde Kanoka a la misma voz que Ryuunosuke, dejando al pobre Chikara atónito.

—… Juramento de sangre.

—Creo que lo rompimos, Ryuu-chan.

—Oh, diablos, ¿¡ahora quién ayudará con las partes que requieren inteligencia de nuestro plan!? ¡Vuelve con nosotros Chikara, te necesitamos!

—¡Si nos juntamos, seguro se nos ocurre alg-

—Está bien —dice repentinamente, ahora sobresaltando a los otros dos—, hagamos un juramento de sangre.

Los rostros de los tres se iluminan con sonrisas. Dos alegres, emocionadas, y una algo dubitativa con lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Chikara saca una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo. Es un set en conjunto, Ryuunosuke y Saeko tienen pares idénticos, y ella siempre les dice que por ningún motivo las dejen olvidadas.

Ryuunosuke a veces la deja en su mochila. Chikara sigue la petición al pie de la letra, y la navaja no abandona su bolsillo trasero.

Un corte aparece en las palmas de los tres, imitando lo que han visto en la televisión que hay en casa de Kanoka. Juntan sus manos, y dejan que la sangre gotee y manche el césped sobre el cual están de pie, con manchas carmesí que se habrán ido en la mañana.

—Juramos solemnemente… Uh, un momento, _¿qué juramos?_ —Ryuunosuke inicia y da fin abruptamente, corto de ideas.

—Debimos escribirlo antes o algo —murmura a su vez Chikara.

—Mmmm, ¡ya sE! ¡Juramos solemnemente que nunca nos vamos a separar! —intercede Kanoka, con una sonrisa—. ¡E, incluso si lo hacemos, nunca dejaremos de ser amigos!

—¡Eso, eso! _Uh_ , ¡juramos lealtad! ¡No importa qué, me pondré de su lado y los protegeré! —anuncia con solemnidad, sonriéndoles a los otros dos.

—Eso es tan tú —dice Chikara, sin poder contenerse. Ryuunosuke le da un suave golpe con los nudillos, que más bien lo hace reír—. Uh…, juramos evitar que el otro haga algo estúpido. Incluso a la distancia. Desarrollaré súper sensores para evitar que Kanoka-chan haga algo que Ryuu haría.

—¿Por qué soy amigo de gente como tú, eh?

—¡Mi turno! —exclama la chica—. ¡Juramos que, sin importar qué, nos reuniremos otra vez!

La herida en sus palmas es bastante superficial, pero aún lo suficientemente profunda para que sus manos se manchen de tonos rojizos que más tarde serán imposibles de lavar.

Pero no es como si ellos supieran eso.

Esa noche de hace doce años fue la primera en la que sus manos cargaron con sangre que no les pertenecía.

* * *

—¡Oye, es tarde! ¡Tenemos que ir a clases! —Le apura Chikara, más emocionado de lo que debería por ir a la escuela.

—¡Estás demasiado emocionado, Chikara! —Quejumbroso, va arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada—. Ugh, ¡no quiero empezar el sexto grado!

—¡No seas tonto! —Chikara lo regaña fuertemente— ¡Esto es importante! ¿Ya vas a romper nuestro juramento tan pronto?

—¿Esto cómo tiene que ver con lo otro?

—¡Pues es obvio! —exclama, sacando una lista de su bolsillo—. Para poder re-encontrarnos con Kanoka-chan, tenemos que ir a Sendai. ¡Para eso, tenemos que tener un buen ranking académico que nos permita ir a la universidad allí! ¡Y para eso, primero tenemos que entrar con buenas notas a secundaria, y eso significa ir al sexto grado primero, gran tonto!

—¡No soy tonto! —replica, a pesar de saber que eso no se le había ocurrido—. Y obviamente estoy bromeando.

— _¿Ah, sí?_

—¡ _Claro que sí;_ no me mires de esa forma! —Ahora es su turno de fruncir el ceño—. También tengo un plan, ¿sabes? ¡Seré el mejor jugador de vóleibol de Karasuno, me ganaré una beca e iré a Sendai!

—¡Para ir a la preparatoria primero tienes que pasar el sexto grado, tonto!

—¡E-Eso ya lo sé! ¡Obviamente ya lo sé!

—¡¿Entonces?! ¡Vamos, camina, ya es tarde!

* * *

El día en que descubrieron que toda su vida era una mentira el cielo tenía un tono inocente de azul, y no había nubes a la vista.

Tal y como a Kanoka le encantaba, la montaña se pintó de rosa, y el aire frío de la montaña les hizo creer que en realidad podían cambiar el mundo, si tan solo se esforzaban. Si no se metían en problemas y se comportaban.

Entonces vivirían los tres juntos en un campo, donde podrían ser felices y nadie los molestaría ni les diría qué hacer.

 _—_ _Interrumpimos la transmisión de hoy para informarles que en el río Kawa se está extrayendo lo que parece ser un auto-_

—Oye, ven a ver esto —Chikara se detiene frente a la tienda de electrodomésticos, durante el noticiero matutino. Generalmente cuando van temprano a clases, se detienen allí por unos momentos a escuchar lo que pueden. A Chikara le interesa, pero Ryuunosuke piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo—, este es el río que está al borde del pueblo, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —Ryuunosuke se detiene en seco y regresa un par de pasos hasta donde Chikara se quedó plantado viendo el noticiero. Con hastío rueda los ojos y le golpea el hombro de forma juguetona—. No seas un anciano Chikara, ¡si llego antes a la escuela no te compraré helado!

—¡No seas idiota! Ver las noticias es importante. Además —señala la televisión, mostrando un video en vivo del proceso de extracción—, esto está ocurriendo aquí cerca.

—¿Entonces?

—¿A qué te refieres con _"entonces"_? ¿No te da curiosidad? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Ryuunosuke?

—¡Ugh, no te aguanto! ¡Bueno, bueno, vamos a ver las noticias! —Arrastrando los pies, se coloca justo al lado de su amigo, quien ensimismado no aparta la mirada de la pantalla—. Pero si llegamos tarde será tu culpa, eh.

—Sí, sí, como si te preocupara llegar tarde a clases —responde de forma burlona. Ryuunosuke deja escapar un ruido que va a medio camino entre una risa y un quejido—. Oye, ¿qué quieres estudiar en la universidad?

—¿Huh? ¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¡Ni estamos cerca de empezar la secundaria, Chikara!

—No sé, responde.

—¡Qué humor te traes hoy! —El muchacho se queda mirando la pantalla, con la misma mórbida curiosidad de ver un auto sepultado por el agua salir a la superficie—. Hmm, pues, ¡yo quiero jugar vóleibol!

—Supuse que dirías algo así —responde entre risitas.

—¡A ver sabelotodo, y tú qué harás entonces!

—¿Yo? Eh, no lo he pensado realmente.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Por qué me interrogas entonces?!

—No lo sé —se encoge de hombros y se yergue. Ryuunosuke lo mira con curiosidad. Chikara generalmente sabe lo que hace y lo que dice—. No he pensado en eso, pero quizás si me gustaba tu respuesta, decidiría irme contigo.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Y te gustó?

— _Nah._

—… ¿Recuérdame por qué soy tu amigo?

—Eso deberías saberlo tú.

El auto sale con lentitud del río. Ninguno de los dos conoce el nombre de las máquinas que están usando para extraerlo, pero suponen que deben ser costosas y pesadas. Y que ese debe ser un auto importante como para que las noticias estén cubriendo su extracción.

Para ellos es un auto corriente.

—Oye…

—Sí, ¿no es un auto normal?

—Mi hermana conduce uno igual para el trabajo —dice pensativo—, pero hace unos días que se averió y lo enviaron al taller. Aki-nii lo está revisando.

— _Todos_ en el pueblo tienen uno parecido a ese —señala Chikara—. Shimada-san, los padres de Kanoka-chan, incluso Ukai-san y el abuelo.

—Es porque es un auto barato; me lo dijo Saeko. —dice, acercándose más a la pantalla para poder distinguir mejor la escena—. Quién sabe lo que piensan los adultos…, ¡seguro que sacarlo de allí estará costando más que el auto entero! Qué pérdida de tiempo.

—Seguramente es porque lo está contaminando.

Ryuunosuke se encoge de hombros—. Bueno, ya lo vimos, ¿nos podemos ir ya a la escuela?

—Sí que estás impaciente, ¿te espera tu novia allá?

—¡N-no seas ridículo, no tengo novia! ¡Andando, vamos!

—¡Oye, no empujes!

* * *

Cuando salien de la escuela, el pueblo está hecho un caos. Sin embargo, eso no es algo inusual, y no le prestan atención.

Karasuno es un pueblo pequeño, un calderón hirviente de chismes, tradiciones y fantasmas que rondan las esquinas. Cuando alguien hace algo, se riega como pólvora por todas las esquinas imaginables y estalla en menos de media tarde.

Chikara observa el tumulto que camina velozmente hacia los bordes del pueblo, preguntándose qué habrá ocurrido en esa ocasión. Ryuunosuke tarda en bajar del árbol.

—¿Puedes ver algo?

—Nah, hay gente bloqueando la vista —responde con amargura—. No puede pasar nada por aquí, porque todo el pueblo sale a ver qué onda.

—Eso es porque por aquí rara vez pasa algo, Ryuu —Ryuunosuke exhala, derrotado contra la lógica de Chikara—. Quizás tengamos más suerte si subimos a la terraza de la preparatoria.

—¡Oye, eso es una locura! —Le dice Ryuunosuke, bajando de un salto— ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente? ¡Queriendo llegar tarde a clases, y colarte al techo de la prepa!

—¿Qué te ocurre a ti, tan prudente y cuidadoso? —le pregunta de regreso—. ¿Es por el juramento?

—¡Pu-pues, se supone que no haré nada estúpido! —responde azorado, enrojeciendo al instante.

—Y se supone que yo te seré leal, me pondré de tu lado y te protegeré —dice, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de disimular el mismo sonrojo que se le sube a las orejas—. Pero si no te gusta, entonces volveré a ser un aguafiestas. Esto de ser tan buscapleitos es agotador.

Ryuunosuke lo mira. Chikara, observa el cielo de la tarde. —… ¿La terraza, dices?

Y ambos sonríen tanto, que las mejillas empiezan a dolerles.

* * *

—¡Creo que cambié de idea! —exclama Chikara, sin atreverse a acercarse al borde.

—¡No vale acobardarse ahora, Chikara! —responde, tomándole con fuerza del brazo—. Aw, vamos, no dejaré que te caigas.

—¿Seguro? No tienes ni la mitad de fuerza en los brazos que tiene Kanoka.

—… Pensándolo mejor, sí te dejaré caer.

—¡Ry-Ryuu, no juegues así! —Asustado, se aferra a su brazo con toda la fuerza que tiene. Al muchacho se le escaba un quejido, pero fuera de eso, no comenta—. Muy bien, vamos al borde.

— _Miedoso_ —resopla el otro, dando pasos medidos.

— _Cascarrabias imprudente_ —da por respuesta, sabiendo que su elección de palabras grandes le chirría al otro.

—¡No sé qué significa, pero no suena a que me lo dices como halago!

El pueblo luce todavía más pequeño de lo que realmente es desde la altura de la terraza.

La preparatoria Karasuno está _casi_ en la cima de la montaña más alta del pueblo —más arriba, es imposible llegar, mucho menos construir—. Así que ese punto es—virtualmente—el sitio más alto.

Karasuno es pequeño, realmente pequeño. Consta de cuatro avenidas que guían a los pueblos y ciudades de al lado, y nueve calles que la rodean haciendo círculos y garabatos en el paisaje. A partir de allí, todos los pequeños cruces y calles menores, barrios, veredas y encrucijadas, le dan el aspecto de una telaraña de asfalto.

Inmensa, incomprensible.

Chikara siempre se ha preguntado cómo lucirán las calles de la gran ciudad. Ryuunosuke dice que Tokyo debe ser tan grande, que ni siquiera desde la cima del _skytree_ se debe ver por completo. Pero ninguno de los dos sabe eso.

Desde la calle ocho, que le da la vuelta al pueblo marcando su límite, la más cercana y bordeando el río —hacia donde el tumulto de gente se dirige, a presenciar la extracción del auto misterioso—. La calle uno rodeando el epicentro, hombro a hombro con la fachada de la preparatoria—el segundo edificio más grande del lugar—. Y la novena calle, una que se quedó sin terminar y que apenas se conecta al resto del pueblo en un estrecho cruce con la avenida principal, a la que todos llaman "el pueblo viejo".

Karasuno es para la gente vieja. Casi no hay niños por el lugar, y las escuelas han estado por cerrar varias veces por la escasa matrícula.

Todos los que allí nacen, sueñan con volar lejos del nido y echar raíces en una ciudad más grande. Chikara y Ryuunosuke nunca fueron la excepción.

Después de todo, alguien los espera en Sendai.

—No veo nada —concluye Ryuunosuke, después de unos interesantes diez minutos intentando dilucidar qué ocurre más allá de la calle ocho, sin resultados—. Cielos, con lo pequeño que es este sitio y aun así no poder ver nada desde aquí…

—Quisiera ir a ver... —admite finalmente Chikara, aún sin aflojar el agarre mortal que tiene al brazo de Ryuunosuke.

—También yo, pero Saeko dice que tenemos prohibido ir más allá de la calle ocho —responde el otro, resoplando con frustración—. Oye, se me duerme el brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra soltarme.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —Se quedan en silencio por unos momentos más. Entonces, Ryuunosuke habla de nuevo—. ¿Y si vamos? —Pregunta, tanteando un poco el terreno.

Chikara lo detiene en seco—. No —responde, cortante—. Sabes que si vamos el abuelo se va a enterar y no vamos a sobrevivir a esa.

—No tendríamos que ir ahora…

Chikara lo mira, incrédulo—. ¿Intentas que nos maten o algo así?

—¡Salir de noche por aquí no es peligroso! —insiste, seguro de sus palabras—. Saeko y sus amigotes lo hacen todo el tiempo.

—Sé que no es peligroso, pero ellos ya se graduaron de preparatoria, prácticamente son adultos —contraataca—. Además, _tú hermana-_

— _Nuestra_ hermana.

— _Ella_ sabe defenderse sola.

—… ¿Te da miedo? —pregunta con cuidado.

El otro resopla, burlón—. ¿A ti no?

—Uh, no realmente. Seguro que si ideas un plan para escaparnos, todo saldrá bien. ¡Eres el listo!

—Sí, sí, no me vas a convencer con cumplidos —El tono marca el final de la discusión, y se queda así—. Vamos abajo, me estoy mareando.

—Tu _vitiligio_ es un fastidio.

— _Vértigo_.

—¡¿Ahora son _dos_ cosas?!

* * *

Llegan a casa del abuelo antes del anochecer.

Chikara y Ryuunosuke son huérfanos. Bajo qué circunstancias, ninguno sabe, y Saeko se niega a revelarlo. El apellido de Chikara y el suyo son diferentes, y supone que esa es la prueba de que no están relacionados por sangre, pero han crecido juntos y ese lazo es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Los chicos de su edad, viven en el pueblo vecino y son sus padres quienes los llevan y buscan. Del resto, Chikara podría jurar que la natalidad está por los negativos.

Y aun así, ninguno de los dos parece poder recordar a _los Tsukishima._

—¡Nii-chan! ¡Nii-chan! —Escuchan la voz apenas atraviesan el pórtico, seguida de unos pasos rápidos y ligeros—. ¡Tanaka-san y Ennoshita-san están en casa!

—Oh, Aki-chan está aquí —murmura Ryuunosuke con una sonrisa, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y poniéndose sus pantuflas. Un par que es demasiado grande para sus pies, pero no tienen de otra.

—¿Es verdad que Tenma-san no empezó la universidad esta primavera por Saeko? —pregunta más bien al aire. Ryuunosuke se encoge de hombros.

—Saeko no habla de eso. Y, Tenma-san me da miedo —responde en el mismo tono bajo, caminando con cuidado de no ser escuchado hasta la sala de la casa, donde los pasos rápidos desaparecieron—. Diablos, este año Tenma-san y nee-chan deciden quedarse; el año pasado Aki-chan también se quedó…: ¿qué les ocurre? ¡Pudieron ir a Sendai, incluso a Toyko! Este pueblo es tan aburrido que me _muero_.

Ryuunosuke gruñe de la frustración, pero Chikara solo ríe—. Si yo tuviera un hermanito, tampoco me atrevería a dejarlo para estudiar.

—¡Qué tontería! ¡Yo ya puedo cuidarme so-

Una voz femenina interrumpe la conversación—. ¡Hey, ustedes dos pequeños, delincuentes! ¿Qué tanto murmuran?

Abren la puerta de la sala para encontrarse con una escena con la que ya son bastante familiares y, aun así, no falla en dibujarles una sonrisa cada vez que se la encuentran.

—¡Tanaka-san! —exclama un pequeño-ya-no-tan-pequeño niño rubio, abrazado a la pierna del hombre más alto dentro de la habitación—. ¡Saeko-san dijo que tu novia se fue del pueblo!

—¡Nee-chan! ¡No le des armas a esa pequeña sabandija! —se queja Ryuunosuke, forzosamente abriendo un espacio entre Saeko y Tenma para sentarse allí—. ¿Vienen a dormir aquí hoy?

—Nah, el abuelo nos echaría. Solo pasábamos a saludar —responde Tenma, observándolo con cierta gracia. Ryuunosuke tan solo lo mira y le hace una mueca malsonante. El otro ríe.

—¡Ryuu! ¡Te he dicho que no te comportes así! —Saeko lo riñe y le tira de las orejas. Avergonzado, observa cómo el pequeño Kei y Chikara ríen sin escrúpulos, mientras que Tenma y Akiteru tienen la mínima decencia de cubrirse la boca.

—¡Chikara! —se queja mientras se soba la oreja, dolido con las risas de su amigo.

—Perdón, Ryuu —responde entre risas, sin sonar en absoluto arrepentido.

—¡Traidor! —exclama, señalándole con el dedo. Chikara solo ríe con más fuerza, a lo que se pone de pie y se sienta a la zurda de Saeko, separándola efectivamente de Akiteru—. No creas que eso es suficiente para redimirte.

—¿Son los guardaespaldas de Saeko? —Pregunta Akiteru, haciendo malabares para mantener quieto a Kei—. Eso es muy noble, Ryuunosuke.

—¡Para ti soy Tanaka-kun, niño bonito! —Responde con fiereza.

—¿Por qué Aki-nii no se puede sentar con nee-chan? —pregunta Kei, observándolos a través de sus gruesos lentes.

—Aparentemente porque no es lo suficientemente genial —responde Saeko con desencanto.

—¿Alguien alguna vez es lo suficientemente genial para los estándares de Tanaka-kun? —susurra Tenma, intentando escapar del rango auditivo de Ryuunosuke.

Sin embargo el comentario no pasa desapercibido—. ¡Saeko es la más genial! —insiste, cruzando los brazos—. Ustedes dos tienen que ser como ciento veinte veces más geniales para que puedan tener una oportunidad.

—Suena a que es mucho trabajo —comenta Akiteru.

—Saeko, lo lamento, estamos condenados. Akiteru y yo escaparemos al bosque y viviremos como nómadas —dice a su vez Tenma—. Nos bañaremos con cada luna llena en el río y comeremos peces que pesquemos con la boca.

—Regresarán como en una hora —le susurra Chikara a Ryuunosuke, tras la espalda de Saeko. El otro asiente enérgicamente.

—¡También quiero ir al bosque! —Kei entra en la conversación, y se escapa del agarre de Akiteru para sentarse sobre el regazo de Saeko—. En el bosque no tendré hora de dormir, ¿verdad?

—¿Ir al bosque con esos dos? Seguro terminarán matando ardillas con una roca y tratando de encender una fogata con dos trozos de madera húmeda —dice la muchacha con gracia, haciendo que sus dos acompañantes se pongan rojos hasta las orejas—. Además, ¿no te gustan los pasteles de fresa que te hago?

—… ¡Me quedo con nee-chan! —Kei cambia de idea rápidamente. El resto de la mesa ríe.

—Muy bien pequeño traidor, hora de dormir —dice Akiteru, levantándolo por los hombros y sacándolo del regazo de Saeko. Kei intenta aferrarse, pero no tiene fuerza en los brazos y acaba por dejarla ir—; ahora hablaremos los adultos.

—¡Así es, Kei! Tienes que dormir o si no nunca vas a crecer —dice Ryuuunosuke. El niño le saca la lengua y le muestra un gesto burlón—. ¡Oye!

—Me pregunto de quién se habrá copiado —comenta Chikara.

—¡¿Y yo qué sé hombre?! —responde, haciendo exactamente el mismo gesto burlón.

—Ustedes dos también tienen que dormir —les recuerda Saeko.

—Pero nee-chan —se quejan al unísono, alargando la "a"—. ¡Quiero escuchar! —insiste Ryuunosuke.

—Si Ryuu puede, ¡entonces yo también! Soy más listo —apela Chikara con rapidez.

—Si no se duermen, no crecerán —canturrea Tenma, manteniendo una expresión seria—. Y se quedarán pequeños como yo.

—¡A que llego primero al cuarto!

—¡No hagas trampa, Ryuu!

* * *

Esa mañana el cielo tenía un tono tan precioso de azul, que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. De una fábula sobre animales en la montaña y cuervos mágicos. Chikara sabe que Kanoka disfrutaba leer y escribir esa clase de cosas, que era un gusto de niñas. Ryuunosuke no paraba de hablar sobre lo genial que sería el mundo si pudiera conversar con los animales.

Sin embargo, esa noche era oscura como un cuento de terror.

—Hey, Chikara —susurra, removiéndose inquieto en su colcha—. Chikara. ¡ _Chikara!_. Ennoshita, hey.

El muchacho al lado suelta un gruñido y le da la espalda, poniéndose la manta hasta la cabeza. Ryuunosuke la baja y él la vuelve a subir.

—Ya vi que estás despierto.

—¿Te callas? Despertarás a Kei —murmura el otro, medio dormido—. Y luego el abuelo se enfadará.

—Kei y el abuelo duermen como muertos —responde Ryuunosuke, aún insistente.

—Deberías imitarlos. Buenas noches.

—Es que escuché cosas en la sala —admite finalmente, jugando con su propio cobertor—, y ahora tengo miedo.

—… Por todos los cielos —Chikara finalmente se sienta. Su cabello alborotado de una manera que no podría ser humana, y con cara de que quiere un buen descanso—. ¿Qué oíste?

—Pasos —responde de inmediato.

—¿Pudo ser el abuelo yendo al baño? —Intenta razonar.

—¿Al baño, en el jardín? —Repone, cruzándose de brazos. Chikara suspira.

—… Si vamos a ver, ¿te quedarás dormido al fin?

—Um…

—Esta oferta caducará en tres… dos…

—¡Va-vale! Echamos un vistazo y a la cama —responde, admitiendo su derrota.

Salen de la habitación pisando suavemente. Fiel a su naturaleza, Kei se mantiene profundamente dormido.

Las noches primaverales son gélidas.

En las mañanas, el frío se mantiene al borde. Los rayos del sol hacen su truco, el movimiento del pueblo y todas las jugarretas los mantienen cálidos. Sin embargo una vez que se pone el sol, es otra cosa.

Al igual que Karasuno, los días y las noches son totalmente diferentes.

—La última vez que estuvimos despiertos a esta hora, fue con la fiesta secreta de Kanoka —recuerda Ryuunosuke, con cierta risa oculta en la voz—. Cuando volvimos, el abuelo prometió castigarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas, y ya a medio día lo había olvidado por completo. Incluso nos regaló helados.

—A Kanoka-chan sí la riñeron muy feo —responde Chikara con el ceño fruncido—, pero se iban justo esa mañana, así que realmente no podían hacer mucho.

—Alejarla de nosotros es tortura suficiente —sentencia, cruzado de brazos—. Ah, pero me alegra que pudiera salir de este aburrido pueblo.

—A mí igual…, casi no parece que nos despedimos hace una semana —Chikara recorre el pasillo de principio a fin, mientras que Ryuunosuke lo espera agazapado cobardemente—. ¿Ves? No fue nada.

—¡Te-te juro que sí escuché algo! —insiste—. Seguro que quien fuera ya salió.

—Ryuu no seas absurdo —Harto del sinsentido, Chikara camina con paso decidido a la puerta trasera de la casa—. La puerta está… perfectamente…

 _Abierta_.

—Oh, no —susurra Chikara, empujándola un poco más—, oh…

—¡Te dije que sí había escuchado algo, tonto! —exclama el otro, abriendo la puerta de par en par—. ¡Mira, si hasta hay un rastro en la tierra!

—¡No vamos a perseguir delincuentes a mitad de la noche! —responde, sujetándolo del brazo y obligándolo a entrar a la casa.

—Oye —dice Ryuunosuke, de pronto serio—. Dijiste que echaríamos un vistazo.

—Sí, y ya vimos la sala, ¿no? Ahora a dormir —responde, halándolo hacia adentro nuevamente.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlos y darles su merecido! ¡Nadie le roba al abuelo si estamos aquí para defenderlo!

Se suelta fácilmente de su agarre, y sale al campo con sus zapatos de interior, dando pasos largos y siguiendo el rastro en la tierra.

Chikara no puede hacer otra cosa más que verlo alejarse.

* * *

Los zapatos de interior no están hechos para suelo irregular, ni caminatas extensas y mucho menos trotes a contrarreloj en un campo.

Intenta ignorar que ya los viejos zapatos se están desbaratando, así como ignora la imparable voz de Chikara quien le dice que tienen que volver, que no vale la pena meterse en problemas y que seguramente no se llevaron nada valioso.

Chikara tiene miedo. Ryuunosuke también. Sin embargo, prometió protegerlo, y lo hará así esté temblando hasta los huesos.

—Vamos a volver —repite por millonésima vez.

—Cuando lleguemos al final del rastro, por supuesto —responde Ryuunosuke, decidido a atrapar a los malhechores.

La luna llena los ilumina de una forma que vuelve mágico el paisaje, y su persecución casi parece una travesura más.

Pero saben los dos que, si llegan al final de ese rastro, solo encontrarán problemas.

—Ah… se cortó la pista —dice Ryuunosuke, deteniéndose justo donde el rastro se borra.

Al borde de la vieja avenida principal.

—Regresemos, ya nos hemos alejado demasiado —insiste Chikara, asiéndolo del brazo—. Mira, incluso se ve el cruce con la novena, estamos demasiado lejos.

—Sí…, sí, tienes razón —susurra finalmente, dándose la vuelta—. Ah, rayos, pensé que daríamos con algo.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Pedirles que regresen lo que robaron? —se burla, caminando justo detrás.

—¡No seas tonto, claro que no haría eso! —responde, ofendido— Pero tal vez… no sé, habríamos visto un rostro, algo que reportar a la poli.

—La policía siempre hace caso al abuelo, seguro que si lo reportamos como un robo normal, ellos encontrarán a los culpables —razona Chikara—. Son muy geniales, ¿no crees?

—¡Seguro que sí! Combatiendo el crimen, atrapando maleantes, en autos con sirenas geniales —Ryuunosuke da un par de golpes al aire, simulando golpear a un criminal imaginario—. ¡Cuando crezca, seguro que seré policía! ¡Será asomb-

En esa noche oscura como una película de terror, escuchan un disparo que los deja paralizados en donde están.

Al principio, no saben qué fue lo que ocurrió. El sonido los atravesó, igual a una bala al pecho. Quizás. Ellos nunca habían visto un arma, tan solo en películas, tan solo en la televisión.

Pensaron que era pirotecnia. Querían creerlo.

Hasta que un grito que les congela la sangre desgarra el aire. Los deja ingrávidos, flotando en una realidad que ya no reconocen como suya.

—… ¿Qué está pasando?

—Viene de la novena —susurra Ryuunosuke.

—Ryuu, no —insiste Chikara, sujetándolo del brazo con tanta fuerza que le corta la circulación—, vámonos, por favor.

—¡Le han disparado a alguien! —insiste impertinentemente, incapaz de deshacerse del agarre.

—¡Nosotros no podemos hacer nada! ¡Si vamos allí, nos van a disparar también!

—¡Pero tenemos que-

Al borde del pánico, lo toma de los hombros con fuerza—. ¡Escúchame, diablos! —Grita, sacudiéndolo, intentando que reciba el mensaje—. ¡Esos tipos son malos! ¡No van a dejarnos ir solo porque somos niños!

—¡No soy-

La discusión es interrumpida por el sonido de un motor. De llantas sobre el pavimento, acercándose a gran velocidad.

No tienen dónde ocultarse.

No tienen dónde ocultarse, excepto el pueblo abandonado en la novena calle.

—Ni se te ocurra —interrumpe Chikara, como leyéndole el pensamiento—. El ruido vino de allí.

—Me asusta un poco más el auto que se acerca justo en esta dirección —responde el otro—. Voy a cruzar.

—¡No!

Haciendo caso omiso, Ryuunosuke cruza la avenida rápidamente, y se adentra al lado viejo del pueblo.

Temblando, muerto de miedo y queriendo tirar la toalla de una vez… Chikara lo sigue poco después.

* * *

El pueblo viejo es un sitio espeluznante, por ponerlo suave. En especial en noches como esa, donde la luz de la luna ilumina todos esos sitios que normalmente estarían ocultos.

Ryuunosuke encontró refugio en una vieja tienda de 24 horas, donde un cajero de cabellos alborotados duerme desvergonzadamente sobre el mostrador y la comida más nueva en los estantes datan de hace tres meses. Las revistas y periódicos también, yacen intocados y polvorientos. Incluso se apilan en una esquina, volúmenes de mangas descontinuados o finalizados, de cuando Ryuunosuke tenía quizás cinco años.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese lugar, y a excepción de la sección de cigarrillos y bebidas, no parece que nadie entre en ese sitio.

La televisión emite estática. Se pregunta a dónde se fue Chikara.

—Grandísimo idiota —escucha que alguien dice en un susurro, desde la puerta.

—Sabía que vendrías —responde con una sonrisa—. ¿Crees que si nos llevamos algo sin pagar, se dará cuenta?

—¿Ahora eres ladrón? —pregunta Chikara, con el ceño bien fruncido—. Salgamos de aquí, ese auto ya debió haberse ido.

—Quiero descansar los pies, Chikara —responde, sentándose en las cochinas lozas del suelo—. Oh rayos, el abuelo nos va a matar… —dice, refiriéndose al estado de los zapatos de interior.

—Los míos cedieron —dice Chikara, sacándoselos para mostrar la suela despegada—. No debimos salir de casa.

—¡Solo estamos teniendo una aventura! —responde de forma optimista.

—No deberíamos estar aquí —sentencia finalmente—. Es peligroso. Los chicos de la escuela dicen que por aquí se llevan a los que salen a la calle después de su hora de dormir, y nunca más los encuentran.

Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo cual relámpago. Sin embargo, sonríe—. Entonces no nos tenemos que dejar atrapar.

—Quiero ir a casa.

Ryuunosuke frunce el ceño, ya cansado de escuchar lo mismo—. Entonces vete.

—¡No te puedo dejar aquí!

—¡Entonces vamos a encontrar a los tipos malos!

—¡Me quiero ir a casa!

—¡Hey!

La voz llega como un latigazo, paralizándolos completamente por segunda vez esa noche. Chikara mira al frente, blanco como un papel y demasiado aterrorizado para moverse.

Ryuunosuke mira en dirección a la caja registradora.

—¿¡Tenma-san!? —exclama, sorprendido. Chikara voltea tan rápido, que podría jurar haber escuchado los huesos de su cuello crujir.

—… ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos fuera de casa? —Pregunta él, mirándolos con desconcierto— ¿Tienen idea de qué hora es? ¿Y lo peligrosa que es esta zona? Llamaré a Saeko.

—¡E-Espere, Tenma-san! —Pasado el shock, una ola de alivio recorre su cuerpo tan velozmente que casi se siente mareado— ¡Alguien entró a casa del abuelo! ¡Escuché los pasos, y luego la puerta estaba abierta, y seguí un rastro que-

—¡¿Kei está allá _solo_?! ¡¿Y seguiste el rastro de un ladrón _en plena noche?!_ —pregunta, escandalizado—. ¡Idiota imprudente! ¡Te pudieron haber matado!

Queda en el aire. Perplejo. La mano de Chikara en su hombro es lo que lo mantiene en la tierra, está seguro de eso—. Pero… quería…

—Y seguro arrastraste a Chikara a esta locura, ¿no?

—Vine porque quise —intercede Chikara, en voz baja pero firme, defendiéndolo—; alguien tenía que cuidarlo. Bloqueé la puerta antes de seguir a Ryuu.

—… Al menos uno de ustedes dos es _maduro_ —dice, dando el golpe final—. No se muevan, traeré a Saeko.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese lugar, y a excepción de la sección de cigarrillos y bebidas, y ellos mismos, allí de pie con los zapatos destrozados, sudorosos y polvorientos, es como si nadie nunca entrase allí.

La televisión emite estática. Se pregunta a dónde se fue Tenma.

—Te lo dije —susurra Chikara, abrazando su brazo. Ryuunosuke no intenta apartarlo—. Tenma-san tiene razón, este sitio es peligro-

—Él dijo _"traeré a Saeko"_ —interrumpe repentinamente.

—… ¿Eh?

—Antes, Tenma-san había dicho que la llamaría. La segunda vez dijo que la traería acá —dice, ahora más rápidamente—. Nee-chan está aquí, seguramente en la parte de atrás del negocio.

—… Tenma-san dijo que lo espere-

—¡Ya sé lo que dijo ese hippie! ¡Le tengo que explicar todo a nee-chan antes que sea muy tarde y los ladrones regresen!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salta el mostrador y entra en la parte trasera de la pequeña tienda. Unos pasos apresurados a su espalda le advierten que Chikara, fiel a su palabra— _alguien tenía que cuidarlo_ —lo está siguiendo.

Atrás, se escuchan voces.

— _-nico trabajo era borrar las huellas, cabeza de chorlito!_

— _¡¿Yo soy el cabeza de chorlito?! ¡Tú decidiste que los pusiéramos allí mientras tanto!_

— _¡Era allí o pedir otro favor a Azumane-san!_

— _¡Bien pues, ahora tu hermano está aquí, y dejó solo en casa a tu hermano!_

— _¡¿Kei está solo con el abuelo?!_

— _¡Sí, porque alguien no borró el rastro!_

—Aki-chan también está aquí, ¿qué está ocurriendo? —susurra Chikara, agazapado contra la pared y nervioso.

—Ellos dejaron el rastro —dice Ryuunosuke, sin poder mover los pies de donde está. Los gritos prosiguen, pero deja de prestar atención por un segundo—. ¿Le estaban robando al abuelo?

—Debe haber otra explicación para esto —insiste Chikara—. Dijeron que estaban guardando algo allí, quizás querían sacarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Sí… ¡Sí! Debe ser eso —responde, sin sonar del todo convencido—. Aun así, si eran ellos, ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron en cuanto dije que era el rastro de un ladrón?

—… ¿Tal vez es un secreto para nosotros?

—¿Tú crees?

Chikara se encoje de hombros—. Son nee-chan, Aki-chan y Tenma-san, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

A su vez, Ryuunosuke sonríe—. ¡Chikara, vamos a ver la sorpresa! —susurra con emoción.

—¿No está mal eso? —pregunta el otro. Sin embargo sus ojos se iluminan con la misma infantil curiosidad.

—Solo una miradita, no pasará nada. ¡Luego, nos hacemos los sorprendidos!

—… ¡Bueno, está bien!

Con sonrisas de esquina a esquina, se acercan cada vez más a la cortina que los separa de la ruidosa discusión, que poco a poco vuelve a cobrar sentido para sus oídos.

Dos pares de ojos dan un vistazo curioso dentro de la pequeña habitación.

 _—_ _¡Son tan idiotas los dos, estoy haciendo todo el trabajo pesado! ¡Yo reventé las llantas y rompí el parabrisas! ¡Yo los saqué del auto y los amarré! ¡Y luego tuve que sacar todo lo que tenían de allí y traerlo hasta acá!_

— _¡Bien pues yo tuve que remolcar la chatarra esa y hundirla, y luego fingir que el auto de Saeko se averió, y de paso fingir que lo estoy reparando!_

Y la única sorpresa que encuentran, es la de ríos rojos manchando el suelo. De familiares ojos que le regresan la mirada.

Unos con vida.

Unos sin vida.

— _¡Cállense los dos! ¡Yo tuve que matarlos, porque ustedes se acobardaron a último momento!_

Desde ese momento, la realidad deja de tener sentido.

—¿Nee-chan?

—… ¿Ryuu?

* * *

Si antes han corrido deprisa, eso no se compara con el presente.

Siente que están volando. Que el suelo dejó de existir, y que en realidad están levitando.

Sus zapatillas volaron lejos en algún punto, y corren descalzos, atravesando nuevamente el mismo camino por el que llegaron. El trayecto se les hace tres veces más corto, y el extenso campo se vuelve un borrón oscuro.

El amanecer es lejano, y las nubes han cubierto el cielo que antes estaba bañado en luz de luna y brillo de estrellas.

Sin quererlo tropieza y cae de frente. Chikara choca y cae justo a su lado.

—¡Eso… eso no es real! —Llora inconsolable, sin aliento alguno. Derramando lágrimas desesperadas, aun cuando ya no hay nada que llorar— ¡Eso no es real! _¡Eso no es real!_

Chikara está todavía peor que él.

—¡Te dije que diéramos la vuelta, que fuéramos a casa! —grita el otro, histérico—. ¡¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?!

—¡Lo que vimos no es cierto! —grita por respuesta, golpeando el suelo con impotencia. Las piernas no le responden, y apenas consigue darse la vuelta—. ¡Nada de eso lo es! ¡Cuando volvamos a la casa, todo será como siempre! ¡Iremos a la escuela, y esperaremos noticias de Kanoka-chan y su familia en Tokyo!

— _¡Ya basta!_

Chikara le propina un puñetazo que lo deja viendo estrellas por unos segundos. Al principio, no reacciona. Sin embargo, antes que llegue el segundo, lo detiene y responde con una patada.

Sin poder respirar o seguir peleando, los dos simplemente caen al suelo otra vez y observan el cielo oscuro, sin luna o estrellas que puedan iluminar.

—¡¿Por qué no volvimos a casa?! —Llora Chikara, juntando las palabras y moqueando— _¡¿Dime por qué_ _no volvimos a casa?!_

 _Me voy a mudar,_ dijo ella esa vez.

—¡Debe ser una broma, tiene que serlo!

 _¡Juramos que, sin importar qué, nos reuniremos otra vez!_

—¡Saeko ma-mató a Kanoka y a su familia! ¡Es-esa es _la peor broma del mundo!_

* * *

El tiempo pasa realmente lento en ese viejo pueblucho.

Las mañanas, las tardes, las noches, todas exactamente idénticas a la anterior. Hay personas acostumbradas a ese estilo de vida calmado, a esos días donde no pasa nada más que el tiempo y lo mejor que se puede hacer es regar flores, alimentar gatos y atender una vieja cocina.

Yuu empieza a pensar que realmente _odia_ Karasuno.

—Cualquiera puede entrar al pueblo —dice Chikara, luego de unos momentos de silencio en la mesa.

Ryuu se retiró a mitad de la historia, y aún no estaba de regreso. Decía que iba al baño. Chikara no lo contradijo, pero ambos saben que realmente no está allí sembrando pinos o leyendo unas revistas.

—… pero nadie puede salir —concluye Yuu.

—Nadie que tenga algo que ver con nosotros, eso es —le corrige rápidamente—. Eso no filtra mucho a la población, pero…

—Asahi-san puede entrar y salir de aquí cuando quiera —responde velozmente—. _Él_ es su tapadera.

—Si lo pones así…

—Y ahora que Don gato me trajo aquí, ya nunca podré recuperar la vida que llevaba antes, ¿no? —prosigue, apretando tanto los puños que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos—. Básicamente, estoy preso en este sitio.

—… Sí, en resumen, así es —acepta finalmente, sin dar más vueltas al asunto—. Los huérfanos de Karasuno mueren en Karasuno.

—Tu amiga no era huérfana —observa.

La mirada de Chikara se ensombrece—. No, no lo era —admite con tristeza—. Kanoka-chan era inocente. Pero sus padres hicieron tratos con la gente equivocada. Y en cuanto la escucharon hablar sobre el nido…

—Intentaron escapar.

— _Intentaron_ , correcto —Da una mirada rápida al reloj de pared; marca las once menos cuarto. Chikara se pone de pie—. Le diré a Ryuu que ya me voy.

—¿Él alguna vez perdonó a Saeko? —pregunta de la nada. Chikara se paraliza—. Oh, mala pregunta, lo sien-

—No, no realmente —responde firmemente—. No hemos perdonado a Saeko y creo que jamás lo haremos, pero no tiene remedio.

—Supongo que no —suspira, cansado—. Hombre, qué historia tan complicada, pudiste hacerla más corta. No sé, resumirlo a menos de veinte palabras.

—Ni siquiera es _toda_ la historia.

— _No me jodas._

—Saeko supo que lo habíamos descubierto todo de inmediato, y como sabíamos demasiado, básicamente ya éramos parte de Los Cuervos —explica con serenidad, con las manos en los bolsillos y una postura más relajada—. Ya no podíamos vivir con el abuelo, reglas del pueblo, así que nos mudamos a casa de Azumane-san.

—Que es aquí —Yuu señala todo el restaurante. Chikara asiente.

—Nos volvimos, oficialmente, parte de la asociación de los Perros Callejeros —Yuu rueda los ojos. Otra vez ese condenado nombrecito—. Azumane-san, Sugawara-san y Sawamura-san estaban en primero de preparatoria. Papá cuervo y Albino ya se estaban dando a conocer.

—Y esos cuatro mocosos… —Chikara asiente. Yuu deja salir un silbido largo— ¿Incluso _pecas_?

—Sí, incluso él —responde, encogiéndose. Yuu reconoce eso como la señal inequívoca de otra historia más—. Debo buscar a Ryuu.

—Seguramente intenta ahogarse en el lavabo —dice, intentando bromear. Chikara le devuelve una sonrisa más bien débil.

Al poco rato Ryuu y Chikara regresan al restaurante. Ryuu luce como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero Yuu conoce esa rojez en la nariz, ese temblor en las manos. No es quién para cuestionar nada, y tan solo les pregunta si limpiaron al salir.

—Recuerda que Asahi-san no sabe nada de nada, Yuu —le dice Ryuu toscamente—. Si perdemos a más inocentes, puede que este cuchitril empiece a arder espontáneamente.

—Ve tranquilo, hombre; estoy sellado —dice con una sonrisa.

Se pregunta cuántas más cosas tendrá que ocultar por el resto de su vida.

—Eres el hombre —responde con una sonrisa temblorosa. Honesta, sí, pero igualmente temblorosa.

—Te veo a la vuelta, Yuu.

—Sí… ¡O-Oigan, chicos! —Exclama de pronto, deteniéndolos en seco. No sabe por qué exactamente, pero tiene el impulso de… simplemente decirlo—. Saben, yo nací aquí.

—Ah, sí, lo sabemos —responde Chikara, confundido.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pases en la capital, Yuu, ¡el pueblo se lleva en el alma!

Yuu sonríe al escuchar eso. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se borra de inmediato—. Escapé, una vez. Tenía cinco años y llegué hasta Tokyo.

Ambos lo miran desde la entrada, expectantes.

Yuu les regresa una mirada dura y llena de determinación.

—Volveré a hacerlo, cueste lo que cueste.

Y suena más a una condena que a una promesa.

* * *

 **ADIVINEN QUIÉN VOLVIÓ**

 **Hola ratones con cola uwu  
8k este capítulo infernal y la mayoría ocurre en un solo día aslkfjaslk fuck me. Por si leyeron todo este beta y no saben quiénes son Kanoka ni Tenma, pos tampoco les diré, lean el manga.  
** **Dato gracioso e innecesario: _Kawa_ es la lectura para el kanji ****河, que significa Río. Así que el río Kawa es... el río Río. A que soy lo máximo para poner nombres.  
** **En otras noticias estoy intentando leer _Los Chicos del Ayer._ Buena experiencia, 10/10, el dolor es verdadero.**

 ** _You Lied_ de _Green Day_ es la canción de este capítulo. Si quieren escuchar la playlist entera, visiten el link www youtube com / playlist?list=PLMOlnLv82NfvdqB9uc32VzDRw8NLpeth- que será actualizado con cada capítulo**

 **Si quieren un spoiler bien sabrosongo o hacer alguna teoría, visiten la playlist www youtube com / playlist?list=PLMOlnLv82NfsnGDt6EGCn3assiyGGYweS que contiene canciones que serán utilizadas. No están en un orden en particular. Si alguien hace una teoría y la acierta, se gana un one-shot ;)))  
**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a la beia _Smokun_ , quien beteó este capítulo. Eres un sol Blue, nunca te apagues uwu**

 **Stay Tunned!**

 **;Tamarindo Amargo**


	8. A fire burns today

**8.** _A fire burns today, of blasphemy and genocide_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Mención de homicidio.**

* * *

Koushi empieza a sentir una mezcla explosiva entre ansiedad y nostalgia.

No es que nunca haya estado fuera de Karasuno por periodos de tiempo largos, o que jamás haya sido perseguido. Pero es diferente del cielo a la tierra ser perseguido por la policía, que ser —o sentirse— perseguido por otra mafia.

Koushi no es idiota. Oikawa Tooru es un hombre de armas tomar, sobre todo cuando no está Iwaizumi cerca para domarlo.

—Deja de mirar tanto por la ventana; nos harás lucir sospechosos —Daichi, fiel a su naturaleza calmada, probablemente no está muy lejos de tomarle la mano y decirle "todo estará bien"; no sería la primera vez.

—No dejo de sentir que alguien nos sigue —responde en un susurro, aferrándose a la bolsa de comestibles—. ¿Crees que ya se enteró?

—Ha pasado una semana; me sorprendería que no esté enterado —responde el otro—. Cielos, esta fila avanza lento.

—No creo que este sitio sea popular por su maravillosa atención al cliente —comenta de manera sarcástica, observando al cajero un par de personas más adelante—, o por su atención, en general.

—Aun así, la cantidad de gente que hay…

—¡El que sigue!

La fila avanza con lentitud, así como la mañana y el tiempo. Les descoloca un poco que en una ciudad relativamente grande las cosas transcurran con tanta calma.

Cuando Koushi piensa en ciudad, piensa en Tokyo. Piensa en los diversos rostros, las calles rebosantes de turistas y rascacielos que podrían tocar la luna. Los souvenirs con sobreprecio, la comida rápida que cuesta un ojo de la cara y el ruido.

Cuando piensa en ciudad, piensa en las noches en que nadie descansa. Ni el civil ni el delincuente.

Tokyo de los turistas. Tokyo de los nativos. _Y Tokyo del submundo._

Porque cuando Koushi piensa en la muerte, piensa en Tokyo también.

 _Ahora mismo, estoy bien lejos de Tokyo,_ se dice a sí mismo. Pero la cuestión es que las garras de la muerte lo toman a uno desprevenido, en la gran ciudad y el más pequeño de los pueblos.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —pregunta una voz entre burlona y aburrida. Un par de ojos que le miran con sorpresa muy mal disimulada, con ganas de gritar a voces su llegada. Pero no puede.

—Nos gustaría pagar por estas compras y hacer una llamada —responde Daichi, colocando las bolsas sobre el mostrador sin reparo alguno. El cajero le regresa una mirada sombría.

—No hacemos llamadas, caballero; ese es el local de al lado —dice, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

Koushi reconoce esa como su señal para entrar a la conversación, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, empieza a hablar—. Nos dijeron que este local tiene un teléfono que puede conectar con la operadora de El muro —la sonrisa del cajero desaparece. Koushi sonríe un poco más—. Nos gustaría hacer una llamada especial…, uh, Futakuchi-san.

—… ¡Hey, niño! Esto, _¡Koganegawa-kun!_ ¡Deja esas cajas, ven a la registradora un momento! —grita repentinamente, llamando la atención de un adolescente largirucho que llevaba cajas de un lado para otro. El muchacho llega, musitando disculpas una y otra vez, y Futakuchi lo despacha con una mirada. Entonces los mira, repentinamente serio y formal—… Por aquí, por favor.

* * *

El muro de hierro del Date Kyougyou hace referencia al equipo de vóleibol en la preparatoria técnica de la ciudad de Gyou. Daichi recuerda haber jugado contra ellos en su época de preparatoria; un partido desesperante, con el que Asahi perdió toda fe en sí mismo y se retiró por un tiempo.

Todavía no sabe con exactitud qué milagro fue el que lo hizo volver, pero lo consiguió. Solo para ser derrotados por el Seijoh en sus tiempos de oro y, posteriormente, por el Shiratorizawa en que _Ushiwaka, Benkei_ y _el Monstruo_ jugaron juntos.

 _Unos hasta el cuello en asuntos ilegales, unos en la policía, uno muerto…, ¿será que nuestra generación estuvo maldita?_ Se pregunta mientras bajan unas escaleras ocultas en la parte de atrás de la pequeña tienda, que conducen a un sótano.

La base de operaciones de "El muro", está escondida a simple vista.

Daichi no conoce toda la historia, pero el grupo independiente de hackers sombrero gris estuvo oculto por décadas del radar de la policía y el submundo. Saber de ellos no es jamás sinónimo de saber ubicarlos.

La historia cambió cuando Oikawa tomó posesión de El Castillo, y en menos de un año los tuvo bailando en la palma de su mano.

— _Karasu-san_ —le dice Futakuchi, en un tono juguetón que intenta mantener el ambiente alegre—, el jefe contactó con usted, ¿cierto?

—Tal vez —responde de forma críptica.

—Oh, no se haga el tonto, yo busqué a Moniwa-san del cargadero en Sendai —responde el otro, haciendo un ademán con las manos—. Aunque creí que vería algo más impresionante; solo se quedaron paradotes hablando.

—Juraría que realmente se desvaneció en las sombras —murmura Koushi, mirando las paredes con cada vez más moho a medida que bajan.

—Ah, sí, le gustan esas salidas dramáticas al jefazo —responde con una risa—. Ah…, lo echo de menos.

—… ¿Echas de menos? —pregunta Daichi esta vez, observando a Suga. El albino niega levemente, sin saber de qué habla el otro.

—¿No lo sabe? Bueno, no, claro que no lo saben —Futakuchi parece tropezarse en sus propias palabras, sin estar seguro de qué sabe el mundo y qué sabe tan solo él. Daichi solo puede preguntarse cómo debe ser eso, de no poder controlar el flujo de la información que recolectas con tus propias manos—. Hace una semana que no podemos contactarlo.

En la puerta a la habitación secreta, un guardia que asemeja un guardarropas con mala cara no les quita los ojos de encima.

Daichi lo reconoce como Aone, el as silencioso del muro. El escudo humano que protege los secretos tras esa puerta.

—Relajado, Aone —le dice Futakuchi al llegar, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Karasu-san y _El Padrino_ necesitan hacer una llamada segura al nido.

—… ¿pagaron por su mercancía? —Es lo único que pregunta el guardia sin cejas. Koushi ríe a su lado.

—Sí, Aone, esos condones no están saliendo de aquí gratis —Daichi se pone rojo hasta las orejas al escuchar la atrevida declaración, mientras que Koushi se limita a reír con más fuerza. Aone tan solo asiente y se hace a un lado, dejando que Futakuchi introduzca su tarjeta y código, y otras maromas como escáner de voz y retina—. Aunque a decir verdad, ninguno de ustedes dos luce como un talla grande.

—¿Sabes mucho de eso? —murmura Daichi, consternado. De reojo mira a Koushi, quien ahora está rojo como una cereza por la risa, y de paso la bolsa que lleva en la mano. Por supuesto, la condenada cajita está allí, sonriéndole al mundo—. Atiende tus propios asuntos.

—Sé mucho de todo y un poco más —responde Futakuchi con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta para darles paso—. Y, Karasu-san, soy un hacker. Los asuntos de todo el mundo son asunto mío.

El sótano en el muro es, cuanto menos, impresionante.

Daichi va justito en lo que respecta a conocimientos sobre tecnología. Sabe hacer funcionar un teléfono inteligente y una computadora de escritorio sin tener que pedirle ayuda a alguien un poco más joven, y sobre todo, sabe a qué cosas _no_ dar click mientras navega.

Supone que es un efecto secundario de no haber tocado una computadora hasta después de los quince años. Koushi se volvió diestro en la materia un poco más rápido, pero él siempre fue rápido en adaptarse a las cosas modernas que llegaban a ese aislado pueblito.

Por supuesto, no tiene ni idea de qué son todas esas letras y números sobre el fondo negro de la pantalla. Koushi tampoco parece saber mucho más que él.

—¿Primera vez en la cueva? —Futakuchi los guía a una sala aparte, lejos de las computadoras y los tipos que parecen necesitar unas buenas horas de sueño y alejarse del café.

La nueva sala es un rinconcito pequeño, con un único teléfono. Daichi piensa que el lugar es algo soso comparado con la monstruosidad que vieron, pero la sonrisa de Futakuchi le dice que ese sitio es, quizás, incluso a prueba de Oikawa.

—Daichi aquí apenas sabe cómo usar un buscador —bromea Suga. Por segunda vez en menos de una hora, Daichi se sonroja con vergüenza—. Ese chico, Konage-

— _Koganegawa_ —corrige rápidamente Futakuchi—. Un mocoso de preparatoria al que Moniwa-san paga para que mueva cajas, y ni siquiera es bueno en eso. No tiene ni idea de qué ocurre atrás; creo que es algo tonto.

—¿Y le confías la registradora? —pregunta Daichi, confundido.

Futakuchi se encoge de hombros—. Es muy inocente para intentar robarnos. Tampoco es que yo sea el mejor en la caja registradora.

—Ni que lo digas —responde Koushi, rodando los ojos.

—Tardaste una eternidad en atendernos —secunda Daichi de inmediato.

—Oigan, noviecitos, algo de respeto aquí, no estoy precisamente acostumbrado a dar cara al público —Futakuchi descuelga el teléfono fijo y se lo entrega—. Tienen exactamente _quince segundos._ Den su mensaje o no, cortaré la llamada y ustedes se irán. Elijan cuidadosamente a quién llamarán.

Daichi mira a Koushi a los ojos y el otro asiente con seguridad. Ya saben exactamente a quién llamar y qué mensaje entregar.

Koushi toma el teléfono y se sienta justo frente a la pequeña mesita que lo soporta. Marca los números escritos en un papel y se sienta a esperar a que respondan la llamada.

Daichi observa el reloj en su muñeca. Ocho menos cuarto, observa. Debería atender pronto.

— _Hachiko_ —escucha decir a Koushi, lo que le alerta que los quince segundos están corriendo—, Albino al habla. Si Papá Cuervo y yo no estamos en el nido para dentro de setenta y dos horas a partir del momento en que la llamada se corte, lleva este mensaje a _Halcón_. Escucha con atención, porque lo diré _una sola vez._

* * *

Daichi admite que no es bueno psicoanalizando a la gente. No con el nivel de profundidad de Koushi, quien parece simplificar las almas hasta su mínima expresión y comprenderlas no solamente desde un punto de vista emocional, sino también lógico.

No puede hacer más que cerrar los ojos y confiar.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —pregunta Koushi mientras conduce. Daichi lo observa, confundido—. Desde que salimos de la base de El muro, tienes cara de quererme preguntar algo. Bien, _desembucha_.

—Condones, ¿en serio? —suelta de pronto. Koushi ríe a carcajadas—. Esa ni siquiera es nuestra talla.

—No, claro que no, la nuestra es esta —responde con picardía, sacando una cajita que no había visto antes de su abrigo—. La casa invita.

—No te vi pagar por _esos_ —observa con seriedad.

—Eso es porque no lo hice —canturrea, haciendo girar el paquete—. Dije que la casa invita, no dije la casa de _quién_.

— _Koushi_.

—¡Ay, por favor! Eres el jefe de una red de narcotráfico, ¿y te escandalizas si robo una sencilla cajita de preservativos? —se cuestiona con gracia. Daichi le frunce el ceño—. La otra es un regalo para Noya.

—¡Esa no es ni remotamente la talla de Noya! —Esa vez Koushi suelta una carcajada tan fuerte que casi le hace virar el volante.

—Diablos, eres tan ciego, ¿no sumas dos más dos? —Koushi le da una mirada que supone intenta insinuarle algo—. Que bien que no te quiero por lo brillante que eres.

Ignorando el insulto disimulado, Daichi lo piensa. Y lo vuelve a pensar—. ¿Asahi?

—¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Tenemos un ganador!

—Oh, dios, intentas emparejarlos, ¿por qué intentas emparejarlos?

—Primero, porque es divertido ver a Asahi escandalizado —responde con facilidad. Daichi asiente, incapaz de contradecirlo—. Segundo, porque _alguien tiene que hacerlo._ Y tercero, porque si Noya aún es como recuerdo, mínimo para su cumpleaños Asahi estará recibiendo un buen regalo.

—¿Por qué estoy contigo?

—Espero que sea porque me amas, de lo contrario me sentiré profundamente herido —Daichi rueda los ojos. Sin embargo, Koushi se ríe a costa de su mortificación—. Te estresas por nada.

— _Alguien tiene que hacerlo_ —responde, imitando idénticamente a Koushi.

—Pero eso no es lo que te venía preocupando —observa, en un tono más serio—. Así que… _¿qué es?_

Daichi se siente idiota por creer que tiene alguna oportunidad contra Koushi y su detector de mentiras integrado.

El auto se vuelve silencioso por unos minutos.

—… Es que, _¿por qué Yamaguchi?_ —suspira finalmente, derrotado y sin poder encontrar la explicación tras esa elección peculiar.

—Tengo una corazonada con ese niño —responde con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hay _algo_ en él que _no está bien._

—Hay algo en todos ellos que no está bien; son _cuervos_ —resopla Daichi.

—Yamaguchi _no es un cuervo,_ y lo sabes.

Los apodos —Koushi insiste en llamarles nombres clave—, son su máscara. En el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Llevar dos vidas, requiere dos nombres. Dos personalidades y dos formas de tratar con el mundo. Dos personas separadas.

Y de esa forma, no importa cuántos ojos pueda tener la policía sobre Papá Cuervo… Sawamura Daichi tan solo es el dueño de una agencia de paquetería, un simple sujeto que paga sus impuestos, se detiene en los pasos peatonales, deja propinas y vive en un pueblo aburrido en el cual nunca ocurre nada.

Así como ellos viven dos vidas —Koushi, el repartidor que en sus tiempos libres es voluntario en la guardería local; Tanaka, el entrenador aprendiz del equipo de vóleibol; Shimizu, de la floristería—, intentan que los chicos aprendan a llevar una vida separada de la otra.

Nunca es fácil, no al inicio. Hinata no puede dejar de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando está en callejones oscuros donde las sonrisas invitan a que la gente haga todo lo que no quieres que te hagan. Kageyama no sabe respetar la privacidad de otros en la preparatoria y no deja de meterse en problemas por ello. Tsukishima ni siquiera quería usar un apodo, aparentemente despreocupado de que la gente en la preparatoria lo reconozca.

Sin embargo, Daichi recuerda que Yamaguchi adoptó el rol de Hachiko bien. _Demasiado bien._

Hachiko se escribe con el mismo kanji que Tadashi. Significa _fidelidad_. Hachiko es el único perro entre los cuervos, como un signo distintivo. Una marca de _desprecio_ , como si fuera inferior a todos ellos. Y el muchacho porta la marca con orgullo.

 _Yamaguchi no es un cuervo._

—Sí, lo sé —responde en un suspiro—. Pero no podemos echarlo al río solo porque es muy buen actor.

—De poder, sí que podríamos —le recuerda Koushi, con una mirada demasiado fría para sus ojos chocolate—. Pero tú eres muy blando con él.

—Tan solo… —Se muerde el labio con fuerza, dubitativo.

—Le tienes pena —completa Koushi, indiferente—, al pobrecito niño que el pueblo apedreó porque sus padres eran soplones.

— _Periodistas_ —le recuerda.

— _Misma cosa._ Casi nos echan el mundo abajo —Koushi gira de una forma que casi parece brusca. Tiene los nudillos blancos, de la fuerza con que sujeta el volante—. De no ser por ti, a Keishin-san lo habrían decapitado por esa metida de pata. La extracción de ese condenado auto tuvo _cobertura_ _nacional_.

—De todas formas, a la familia de esa niña la iban a matar —insiste, sabiendo que eso no tiene peso—. Tan solo…

—Tan solo tuvieron que matar antes a los Yamaguchi.

—Sí-

—A _todos_ los Yamaguchi.

El resto del camino es mortalmente silencioso.

* * *

Doce años atrás, cuando Koushi y él apenas estaban en preparatoria, un suceso sacudió al pueblo hasta sus cimientos.

La desaparición y posterior muerte de una familia entera, a manos de la mafia Karasuno.

El nombre tenía su cierto toque. Era familiar y fácil de recordar, y un poco sensacionalista. La clase de nombre que pintaba bien para la primera plana en un periódico de prestigio mundial, como el New York Times.

No sorprendió a nadie que, quienes movieron todos los hilos para traer al pueblo la parafernalia entera, las televisoras, toda la fiesta con bombo y platillo… fuera la pareja de periodistas que se había mudado allí apenas el año anterior.

Los pueblos como Karasuno no se llevan bien con los chismosos con título.

Ukai Keishin, cabeza anterior de El Nido, había decidido pasar por alto el _evidente_ problema de la llegada de esa familia. Porque los Yamaguchi se mezclaban en el pueblo como si pertenecieran a allí.

Los padres carismáticos, que a todos invitan a un té con pastelillos y cuentan alguna historia de tabloide que escribieron cuando estaban en la universidad. Un reportaje menor en un pueblo remoto y una leyenda que escucharon la vez que viajaron a Nueva Zelanda.

El niño no era nada parecido, ni en apariencia ni en comportamiento. Alegaban que él tenía las pecas del abuelo y el pelo de la abuela. Que era tímido por una tía y así sucesivamente.

La única característica común que parecían tener los Yamaguchi, era la de hacerse amigos de todas las personas equivocadas, con buenos motivos de fondo.

Quizás en otra vida Daichi habría admirado a los periodistas que valientemente se enfrentaron a la mafia y casi la desmantelan por completo. Esa metida de pata, que les costó a todos sus veteranos, por creerse que las palabras eran inofensivas.

Sin embargo, _Papá cuervo no admira a los periodistas._ Los mata con sus propias manos.

Todo fue arreglado. La pareja se habría suicidado, incapaces de soportar la paranoia de sentirse perseguidos. Todos los documentos, intactos, pero incompletos. Un callejón sin salida que no llevaba a ningún culpable y en el cual el cuento de la mafia Karasuno se desbarataba como otra novela de tabloide, otro título sensacionalista y otro caso sin resolver.

Entonces, quedaba _el niño._

El niño que, al llegar de la escuela, encontró a sus padres muertos. Al que, una vez descubierta la noticia, intentaron pulverizar también porque _eso se lleva en la sangre, y si esos dos casi los delatan, la cría intentará hacer lo mismo tarde o temprano._ Al que intentaron _sepultar bajo piedras._

El pueblo dijo, _maten a ese niño._

La clarividencia extendió la mano a su favor, y Azumane-san habló.

 _Dejen quieto al niño._

Daichi aprendió muy pronto que las palabras están lejos de ser inofensivas. En manos de periodistas imprudentes, de masas enojadas y de gente poderosa, las palabras salvan vidas y condenan también.

Las palabras de Koushi sanan. Arrullan y calman también. Su voz es hipnotizante, es sedante, y lo pone a dormir en paz.

Sin embargo _Albino_ es ese poder que teme y admira. Ese poder que condena y salva.

 _"Escucha con atención, porque lo diré una sola vez._

 _Oikawa Tooru vendió al Basurero._

 _Y sus aliados están en Karasuno."_

* * *

Asahi a veces tiene dudas existenciales.

A veces. Todos los días. _Todo el día._

Estas varían en intensidad y profundidad filosófica. Se pregunta, por ejemplo, si el árbol que cae en el bosque cuando no hay nadie para escucharlo, realmente hace algún ruido. Porque, las cosas que caen hacen ruido, sin embargo eso solo puede probarse porque alguien estuvo en la cercanía y lo escuchó; por tanto, ¿hace ruido si no hay nadie que pueda probar la existencia de dicho ruido?

Otras veces se pregunta cosas más sencillas. Como por ejemplo, si Nishinoya está en su vida como un regalo del cielo o como un castigo del infierno.

—¡La entrada está limpia, Asahi-san! —exclama alegremente, dejando la escoba y la pala en su sitio. Noya entra al restaurante dando brinquitos alegres y Asahi no puede evitar pensar que realmente no actúa como si tuviera veintidós. Se pregunta si es a propósito, o si solo _es_ —. ¿Aquí nieva fuerte?

—Sí, pero a finales de mes —responde con tranquilidad, observando el calendario. Marca veintiuno de diciembre—. Este sitio se vuelve un congelador, el río se congela y todo.

Nishinoya llegó al pueblo hace exactamente veintiún días. Exhausto, luciendo frágil y con tan solo una mochila para cargar todo lo que tiene. Suga y Daichi todavía no le dan una explicación concreta de qué hace allí, o cuándo planea irse de nuevo.

Esa clase de cosas lo mantienen despierto por varias horas en las noches y lo obligan a tomarse las píldoras de las que tanto detesta depender.

Nishinoya le está provocando insomnio, cambiándole la vida y moviéndole el mundo de una manera que ni siquiera creyó posible.

—Asahi-san, juguemos a las veinte preguntas —le dice en un tono alegre.

Asahi sacude la cabeza de inmediato—. No —responde, por si acaso no ha sido lo suficientemente claro. _La última vez que lo dejé salirse con la suya, casi me come vivo,_ piensa, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

—¡Oh, vamos, Asahi-san! Esta vez dejaré que tú me hagas las preguntas, ¿sí?

—Preferiría descubrir cosas de tu vida porque decides compartirlas conmigo y no porque pregunté demasiado —explica en un tono calmado.

—Entonces, ¿prefieres que te ofrezcan las cosas antes que pedirlas? —pregunta el más bajo, acercándose con paso decidido—. Supongamos que te ofrezco contarte mi vida; toda mi vida. _¿Aceptarías?_

—N-no… —responde, un poco más dudoso que antes.

—¿Por qué? ¿No acabas de decir que prefieres que decida compartirlo?

—No creo que funcione de esa manera, Nishinoya.

Con un salto ágil, Nishinoya se sienta sobre el mostrador. Asahi ya se ha rendido en su intento por quitarle esa mala costumbre, y ni siquiera intenta recordarle que no debería sentarse allí. Mece sus piernas, entretenido, golpeándolo juguetonamente con los pies y sonriéndole.

Asahi suspira, y antes de esperar a que un cliente entre y se encuentre con esa falta de decoro, lo sujeta por los hombros y lo baja.

—Estás fuertecito —le dice, palpándole los brazos por sobre la camisa. Quizás diez años atrás, Asahi se habría escandalizado con algo así, pero ya lo tiene sin cuidado—. ¿Impresionas a muchas chicas?

—Más bien las intimido —responde, encogiéndose de hombros—. En la universidad no tuve muchas novias.

—¿Y novios?

Azorado, siente cómo se sonroja hasta las orejas—. Uh, solo dos.

—Oh, ¿y cómo eran ellos?

—Al final sí estamos jugando a tus veinte preguntas, ¿no es así? —pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y evadiendo la respuesta por completo. Nishinoya le da una sonrisa traviesa.

—Esperaba que no te dieras cuenta por unas preguntas más —admite desvergonzadamente, sentándose de nuevo sobre el mostrador para intentar nivelarse con el otro. La diferencia de alturas sigue siendo abismal—. Yo no tuve muchas novias en la preparatoria, a las chicas no les gusta salir con chicos más bajos que ellas. Y decían que era _muy intenso,_ o algo así.

—Eres bastante intenso —comenta. Nishinoya lo mira, ofendido—. ¡E-En el buen sentido!

—Me rompes el corazón, Asahi-san —dice, totalmente serio.

—Uh… —se queda en silencio por unos momentos, inseguro de seguirle el jueguito a Noya. No quiere que se repita lo de la última vez; su corazón podría salirse del pecho—. Tu-tuviste… ¿novios?

—Nah —responde, relajado—. Los chicos en la prepa querían acostarse conmigo y luego fingir que no me conocían. No aprendí la lección rápido, ¡pero la aprendí!

—Um… ¿y en la universidad? —pregunta, tratando cuidadosamente los romances caóticos de Nishinoya. No quiere que el chico crea que le tiene pena, ni mucho menos.

—No fui a la universidad, Asahi-san —responde con una sonrisa—. No era lo mío. Yo solo quería jugar vóleibol.

—Suena a que eres buen jugador.

— _Era_ —corrige de inmediato.

—¿Eras? —pregunta, ahora confundido.

—En mi tercer año tuve una lesión que me arruinó la carrera —dice, manteniendo un tono ameno y meciendo sus piernas hasta que se detiene por completo—. No pude caminar por semanas y cuando regresé, la selección se había olvidado de mí por completo —sigue hablando, totalmente quieto y observando sus manos—. Creí que se me había acabado el mundo y que ya no valía la pena continuar.

Sin palabras de aliento que se le crucen por la cabeza, Asahi no tiene otra opción más que mirarlo. Incrédulo—. Nishinoya —susurra, acercándose a la abatida figura.

—Tenía tanto que mostrar… y perdí la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Asahi es, a falta de una mejor expresión, un desastre de pies a cabeza.

Para palabras de aliento, Daichi y Suga siempre han sido mejores que él. Tienen más compostura y una vida más organizada. Para consejos, recuerda con cierto cariño a Takeda-sensei y a los dos Ukai. No es bueno con las palabras, que se le enredan en la boca y salen de una manera diferente a la que había imaginado.

A veces piensa que, de dar consejos de vida, sería esa clase de personas que tiene ideas increíbles, pero luego no las aplica. Y que, quizás por eso, todas las personas en su entorno no toman en cuenta sus palabras.

Asahi no tiene ni idea de qué puede decirle a Noya para consolarlo. Así que se mantiene en silencio.

—¿Me tienes pena, Asahi-san? —le pregunta de pronto, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —responde inmediatamente, mortificado.

—Soy el chico que de pronto perdió su trabajo, su casa y todo lo que posee, que no tiene familia ni un sitio donde caer muerto —dice con monotonía, como si fuera algo que se ha repetido durante toda su vida—. Nada de lo que tengo me pertenece en realidad. Mi mochila era de un amigo del jefe, la ropa es de tercera mano y estos son unos viejos zapatos que encontré en el basurero. Pienso que es bastante penoso.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones…

—Las posesiones... pueden conseguirse de cualquier forma, Nishinoya —dice suavemente. Midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—. Pero creo que quien eres como persona es más importante.

—Cuando estás en la calle muriéndote de hambre, esas solo son palabras bonitas.

—¡Pero no lo estás! —exclama, sintiendo cómo el valor lo impulsa lentamente—. Estás aquí ahora. Eres Nishinoya Yuu, ayudante aprendiz en el restaurante, el chico nuevo en el pueblo que ya se aprendió los nombres de todos, sus órdenes favoritas, y nunca olvida sentarse un rato con Takinouke-san a hablarle de sus gatos. No sé nada de quién eras antes, Noya… Pero quien eres ahora me parece realmente genial.

En ocasiones hay que arriesgarse a sonar cursi y estúpido. A trabarse y tropezarse con las palabras, caer de trompicones y rasparse las rodillas. A hacer un poco el ridículo, por ver a alguien que aprecias sonreír.

Y sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta cuando el chico lenta, pero seguramente, le sonríe otra vez—. ¿Crees que soy genial? ¿Con todo y los zapatos que me encontré en la basura y que no puedo hacer un arroz decente?

Asahi asiente con convicción. El chico le sonríe aún más ampliamente—. Pensaría que eres genial, incluso si quemaras la cocina intentando hacer té.

—Sí, _sobre eso…_

—Nishinoya, no te dejaré entrar a la cocina.

Las risas inundan nuevamente el silencioso restaurante, y la vida retoma su curso natural. El nuevo curso, donde Nishinoya y su energía lo sacuden de pies a cabeza, y él tan solo le sigue el paso, quizás un poco curioso de a dónde podría ser conducido si tan solo se relaja.

Cuando tiene una de sus muchas crisis existenciales y ataques filosóficos de madrugada, Asahi no hace otra cosa sino preguntarse cómo habría sido la vida de Nishinoya antes.

 _Tendría que haber sido impresionante,_ piensa mientras prepara una orden de arroz frito, y Nishinoya se reclina del mostrador de la forma en que siempre le dice que no se recline y platica animadamente con los clientes. _Tendría que haber sido más que asombroso, como para que piense que la persona que es ahora es tan patética que dan ganas de llorar._

* * *

Karasuno es un pueblo _odioso._

No nació allí ni mucho menos, pero lleva tanto tiempo _atrapado_ en ese lugar que siente cómo echa raíces en una casa que no es suya, visitando los mismos locales y recorriendo las mismas calles. Observando los mismos rostros, las mismas voces, _todo exactamente igual._

Lo odia tanto que, quizás, lo quiere.

Se siente algo enfermo cuando pasa mucho tiempo lejos de los mismos locales y las mismas viejas calles. Y echa muchísimo de menos esa casa que no es suya. También siente como que, lentamente, los mismos rostros y voces se difuminan en su memoria, hasta que los olvida por completo.

 _Odia_ el cielo estrellado de Karasuno, que le recuerda lo insignificante que es en comparación con la inmensidad del universo. _Ama_ el cielo estrellado de Karasuno, que nunca es el mismo, que es el único que ha podido ver en toda su vida.

Hubo un tiempo en que él no odiaba demasiadas cosas en su vida. Recuerda que en algún punto de su infancia, tuvo _"la lista de cosas geniales y cosas no-geniales",_ y en la segunda categoría había solo cinco cosas.

Odiaba las heridas por abrasión y no ser capaz de hacer recepciones decentes. Odiaba también a los chicos que lo molestaban incesantemente. Odiaba todavía más a los adultos que fingían no ver ni escuchar nada.

Mientras más crece, la lista de cosas que odia crece con él. Hasta que, al final, apenas puede contar con las manos las cosas que no _desprecia_ con todo su corazón.

Siente que se pudre por dentro con tanto resentimiento, que se pudre dentro del pueblo, en las mismas calles y observando los mismos rostros.

Esa frustración es lo único que tiene, y lo único que es realmente suyo.

—¡Ah, espera, espera! ¿Sí nos ayudarás con nuestra tarea de inglés? —Hinata se le acerca trotando, de camino al gimnasio de la preparatoria—. ¡Esta mañana te fuiste tan deprisa, no te pude preguntar nada!

—¿Dónde está Kageyama, y por qué no pregunta él también? —responde en su lugar, evadiendo la primera pregunta.

—Lo llamó el consejero escolar —responde el pelinaranja, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por lo de la beca deportiva.

—Bien por él —responde, sintiéndolo en serio. Pero hace tiempo que su voz está vacía de toda emoción que no sea frustración o resentimiento.

Igualmente, Hinata parece comprenderlo. Siempre lo hace—. Lo sé, ¿no es asombroso? ¡Ah, le tengo tanta envidia! ¡Desgraciado! —El trayecto es silencioso por unos extraños tres segundos. El pelinaranja vuelve a hablar de forma casi inmediata—. Um… ¿Sabes?, pronto nos graduaremos…

—Estoy consciente, Hinata —responde, medio divertido. El pelinaranja siempre vacila al tratar el tema de su graduación.

—Sí sabes que, como capitán… Deberías al menos buscar una nueva mánager para el equipo, ¿no?

Se detiene en seco, justo en la entrada del gimnasio.

Hace ya un tiempo que la emoción por el equipo de vóleibol de la preparatoria menguó, desde aquella milagrosa vez en que participaron en las nacionales. Desde todos los rumores y cámaras que los rodearon, hace dos años.

Hace ya un tiempo desde que Tadashi se siente virtualmente desconectado de la realidad, como si eso estuviera ocurriendo en un plano distinto al suyo. Un plano al que no puede acceder, que no puede modificar, y que solo puede ver pasar por la ventana como algo a lo que es ajeno, mientras el tiempo avanza sin pena ni prisas y le hace envejecer.

Karasuno es un pueblo odioso, que le obliga a recordar todo vívidamente cada vez que cruza esquinas y calles. Cada vez que entra a locales.

Con cada salida y puesta de sol, siente que desprecia todo un poco más, y desea que termine.

—Dejo eso en tus manos, vicecapitán —responde, en un tono que le recuerda más a _Tsukki_ que al tono alegre que alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, tuvo.

—Sa-sabes, Tadashi, estamos en la preparatoria —Observa a Hinata apretar los puños con nerviosismo—. No hace falta que actúes como _Hachiko_ aquí.

 _Escucha con atención, porque lo diré una sola vez._

Tadashi recuerda haber respondido esa llamada mientras iba de camino al trabajo. Todo con una vividez tecnicolor, fotograma por fotograma.

 _Oikawa Tooru vendió al Basurero._

Ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde entonces. Casi 18 horas y ni Sugawara ni Sawamura daban señal de vida alguna, o algo que le pudiera advertir que ya estaban de regreso, que no habían muerto en acción.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo aterraba…

—Lo sé. Lo siento —responde, mirando al suelo e intentando relajarse—. A veces es difícil.

Hinata le sonríe, y le palmea el hombro con emoción—. ¡No te preocupes, Tadashi! Lo tienes mejor dominado que todos nosotros. ¡Apuesto a que por eso eres _el favorito_ de Suga-san!

—¿Eso crees? —le pregunta. Hinata asiente con energía, y Tadashi no puede hacer más que sonreír y sonrojarse levemente—. Bien, si tú lo dices…

—¡Claro que lo digo! —Su sonrisa flaquea por unos segundos, pero está de regreso en unos segundos. Siempre siente cómo se le retuercen las entrañas, cuando ve cómo flaquea la sonrisa de uno de sus mejores amigos—. Ah, ya no te distraigo más, ¡buena suerte en la práctica!

—… ¿No te quedas a vernos? —pregunta cuidadosamente. Hinata se mete las manos en los bolsillos y niega silenciosamente—. Oh, entonces te veo en casa.

—Sí…, te veo allá —dice, y se aleja sin su usual paso alegre. Esa forma de caminar que tiene, donde la alegría que desprende es contagiosa y sientes ganas de caminar a su lado también. Hace ya un tiempo desde que eso también _desapareció_.

Lo que más le aterraba era, quizás, que todos en Karasuno son conocidos. Otra de las cosas que odia del insípido pueblo.

Todos se conocen. Todos los rumores estallan en menos de una tarde. Los muertos viven, los fantasmas existen y ningún recuerdo descansa en paz.

Y, cuando alguien miente dentro del pueblo…

 _Y sus aliados están en Karasuno._

Entonces, realmente _todos son traidores._

* * *

 **HEY, WHAT'S UP DANGER!**

 **Hey, les tengo un juego divertido. Se llama _3 spoilers._ Escribiré al final de la nota, tres spoilers del siguiente episodio: dos falsos y uno verdadero. Y haré esto al final de cada episodio, por las risas pues. Ustedes ya intentarán descubrir cuál es el real JAJAJAJAJAAJAJ.  
**

 **Recuerden que esta historia tiene dos(2) playlist, una que se actualiza con la historia y otra con canciones que planeo utilizar. Yo recomiendo que la escuchen, eh.**

 **¡Agradecimientos especiales a la bella _Smokun_ por betear este capítulo!  
Deberían leer su serie, el _Universo Cinematográfico de Blue_ (flaskjfl) con un montón de historias de Haikyuu que están conectadas. Próximamente, Infinity War okno.**

 **Stay tunned!**

 _ **;Tamarindo Amargo**_

●・○・●

3 SPOILERS:

○ Tsukishima es un sirviente  
○ Kageyama es el aliado de Oikawa  
○ Suga y Daichi regresan al pueblo


	9. Heaven Knows i

**9.** _Heaven knows we belong way down below [i]  
_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Mención de desmembramiento (no explícito). Mención de muerte de personajes menores.  
**

* * *

—Para la siguiente clase, quiero un ensayo de diez mil palabras acerca de cómo la propaganda política de la época influenció las obras de-

Hubo una época en su vida en la que pensó que absolutamente nada en el mundo podría ser más aburrido que memorizar kanjis. Y, sin embargo, Shouyou se encuentra a sí mismo deseando practicar caligrafía por el resto de la tarde antes que escuchar una palabra más sobre la propaganda política de la época en que los padres de sus abuelos iban a la escuela.

Queriendo estar en literalmente cualquier otro sitio, mira por la ventana. A la distancia, puede ver un grupo de estudiantes en ropa deportiva, corriendo alrededor del estadio de béisbol de la preparatoria. Con cierta frustración, se sostiene el hombro derecho.

Quizás así es como se sienten las aves que ya no pueden volar.

—Hinata-kun, ¿todo en orden? ¿Le duele el hombro? —dice una voz amable pero firme. Shouyou ve al frente, y se da cuenta que se están dirigiendo a él.

—¡Ah! Lo lamento, sensei —responde rápidamente. El profesor de literatura japonesa estaba ausente y el director se tomó la molestia de reemplazarlo. Shouyou no quiere descubrir cómo luciría el sonriente hombre si se enojara.

—¿Quiere ir a la enfermería? —pregunta entonces. Realmente suena menos como una pregunta y más como una sugerencia. Como las sugerencias de Tanaka, piensa, que prometen un buen castigo de ser ignoradas. Esa clase de _sugerencia_.

—Sí, Takeda-sensei —afirma con calma, poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila. El resto de la clase observa en un silencio aprensivo—. Disculpe la interrupción. —agrega educadamente, haciendo una inclinación.

—Está bien Hinata-kun, es mejor que ese hombro sane lo más pronto posible.

Karasuno es un pueblo divertido, muy al contrario de la clase de literatura o de la preparatoria en general. También es extremadamente pequeño, y lo suficientemente cercano a otros pueblos como para alcanzarlos si se camina durante una hora o dos. Está rodeado por montañas en las cuales es fácil perderse y difícil de salir de ellas una vez te adentras lo suficiente. El punto más alto del pueblo, dicen todos que es un terreno demasiado peligroso y no muchos se atreven a escalarlo.

Shouyou suele pasar las tardes viendo el mundo, desde la cima de esa montaña.

Las vacaciones de invierno están por iniciar y se nota en el ambiente. Todos están un poco más ansiosos por abandonar las aulas y los profesores intentan asignar cada vez más deberes.

—Estás fuera de clases. _De nuevo_ —escucha una voz familiar a su espalda.

Sorprendido, da un salto. Al darse la vuelta, Tadashi lo observa con preocupación—. Este… Me enviaron a la enfermería —explica, arreglándoselas para no tropezar demasiado con sus palabras.

Tadashi no se lo traga—. Sabes que la enfermería no está por aquí —dice, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me perdí —bromea, sonriendo. Tadashi frunce más el ceño—. Bueno, bueno, no quiero ir a clases. ¿Me vas a delatar?

—No puedes seguir haciéndote esto —dice, y Shouyou en serio espera que ese no sea su intento por persuadirlo, porque es bastante…

— _Patético_ —suelta sin quererlo. Y _quizás_ ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Tsukishima, porque el tono le sale idéntico. Yamaguchi lo observa, sorprendido y quizás un poco herido—. Um… ¡No le digas a nadie, Guchi, ¿quieres?! Sabes que odio la clase de literatura moderna.

—… ¿Exactamente a dónde planeas ir? —pregunta en su lugar, como si pudiera leer la intención en sus ojos.

—Pues no fuera del pueblo, si es lo que estás pensando —miente rápidamente.

—No puedes salir del pueblo solo y lo sabes. —Shouyou rueda los ojos—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿No sabes lo problemático que es tener que cubrirte a ti y a Tsukki cuando desaparecen así?

—¡No me compares con Apestoshima! —replica, tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz para que no los pillen—. Dije que no tengo un sitio en mente, ¿por qué insistes en que haré algo que no tengo planeado hacer?

—Porque no sabes mentir —explica con calma—, y porque veo el billete de bus en tu bolsillo.

—¡¿Eh?! —sobresaltado, intenta meter las manos en los bolsillos para esconder el billete mejor.

Entonces Yamaguchi suspira, y Shouyou recuerda que el billete está en su billetera. La cual está en su mochila. Y acaba de confirmarle a Yamaguchi que, de hecho, planeaba salir del pueblo.

—¿No es lo que crees? —dice con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Espera un segundo, ¿qué haces _tú_ fuera de clases?

—No aprecio que me interrogues — _Oh, ¿en serio? Que coincidencia,_ piensa Shouyou, sin poder reprimir la expresión de amargura que se le pinta en el rostro—, pero buscaba a Takeda-sensei.

—Está en mi clase —revela automáticamente. Los ojos de Tadashi parecen iluminarse de inmediato—. Un minuto, ¿para qué lo necesitas?

— _Problemas en el nido_ —responde vagamente, antes de empezar a empujarlo en dirección a las escaleras—. Bien, decidí que _estuve en el baño_ y no te vi en el pasillo, vete antes que decida recordar que _a lo mejor te escuché pasar._

—¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de problemas? ¡Yo no he escuchado nada!

—¿Escuchas eso? Es tu oportunidad escapándose.

—¡Ugh, bien! ¡Pero no creas que no te haré hablar después, Tadashi!

Tomando la oportunidad, se precipita por el pasillo y empieza a escapar.

El frío de diciembre se cuela por las ventanas, por los pasillos y escaleras. Está tan helado, que las personas se transforman en el mismo invierno. Las conversaciones, el humor, incluso el mismo tiempo parece transformarse lentamente en hielo.

Corre por los pasillos tan velozmente que los gritos de los profesores no lo alcanzan; sus piernas, mucho menos. Corre como si quisiera adelantarse al tiempo mismo, ver antes el futuro y descubrir si sigue tan helado como el segundo que recién abandonó. Corre. Corre sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás y solo preocupándose por el destino en mente.

Cuando finalmente se detiene, mira a su alrededor, su respiración descontrolada y su corazón agitado. Echaba de menos correr.

Echa de menos _volar._

—Llegas tarde —dice una figura encapuchada que lo espera sentado en una acera.

Resbalando un poco sobre el suelo helado, se acerca a la acera—. ¡Oye, al menos llegué! ¿Te mataría agradecerme alguna vez? —responde altanero y con los brazos cruzados.

El día más corto con la noche más larga del año, ocurre el 22 de diciembre. Está nublado, hace más frío que de costumbre y una nevada amenaza con dejarles empapados y temblando.

Le recuerda a alguien en particular.

—Ah, ¿no querías venir? —pregunta el otro, poniéndose de pie y caminando en su dirección, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Salir del pueblo fue _tu_ idea.

—Ugh, no sonrías _así_ , me das escalofríos —responde, empujándolo ligeramente—. Y claro que fue _mi_ idea, toda la creatividad que tienes se te va en el vóleibol y en tratar de pensar buenas respuestas cuando Tsukki te insulta.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —exclama enojado, empujándolo de vuelta.

Shouyou ríe por el intento de insulto, que en tres años no ha cambiado ni un poco—. ¿Lo ves? Cero creatividad. Me decepcionas, Tontoyama-kun —dice entre risitas, arreglándoselas para hacer enojar todavía más al otro—. ¿Acaso los 18 años que cumples hoy han pasado en vano? ¡No has aprendido mejores insultos!

—¡Dame un respiro, no tengo una boca de cloaca como Tsukishima o tú! —exclama, mientras se aleja caminando.

Shouyou lo sigue, trotando ligeramente—. ¡Hey, yo no tengo una boca de cloaca! —dice con una sonrisa. Tobio solo frunce el ceño—. Aw, vamos Yamayama-kun, ¿te vas a enojar conmigo?

—Sí —responde, evadiendo su mirada por completo, esforzándose por ocultar la sonrisa que amenaza con mostrarse en su rostro y arruinar todo intento por ser serio.

Sin embargo Shouyou siempre ha sido más persistente, por lo que decide abrazarlo por la cintura—. ¡No hagas eso! No te puedes enojar conmigo, porque yo te quiero mucho.

—¡No! —exclama azorado, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Shouyou sonríe.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No me quieres o no me odias?

—¡A-Ambas!

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! No puedes quererme y odiarme al mismo tiempo —Aún abrazado a su cintura, siguen caminando hacia la parada de autobús a las afueras del pueblo.

—Soy multitareas —responde Tobio, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por apartarlo. Shouyou se conforma en enterrar su rostro un poco más en su espalda—. ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

—Mmm, no hablemos de cosas tristes, ¿bien? —responde, finalmente soltándose y volviendo a caminar a su lado. Tobio hace un pobre intento de esconder la decepción de no tener a Shouyou de morral, y eso le hace reír—. ¡No pongas esa cara! Es tu cumpleaños, ¿bien? Tenemos que hablar sobre ti —dice mientras toma su mano.

—Ya vivimos juntos idiota, sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí.

—¡Siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender! —exclama con emoción, alzando ambos brazos y llevando a Tobio consigo—. Tanaka-san una vez me dijo que uno nunca termina de conocer a los demás, ni siquiera a su propia familia.

—Apuesto a que ya te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

—¡Bien, pues yo apuesto a que todavía hay cosas que no sabemos de los dos!

—¿Ah, sí, como qué?

—Por ejemplo… —Observa al cielo gris, en busca de alguna clase de inspiración. El clima no luce muy inspirador, en realidad, sin embargo, Shouyou toma lo que tiene a su disposición y trata de hacer lo mejor que puede con eso— ¡Todavía no me has dicho qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste!

Tobio lo observa y frunce el ceño todavía más—. ¿Para qué querrías saber eso?

—¡Obviamente quiero saber si tu opinión de mí ha cambiado desde entonces, no seas tonto! —exclama con alegría, adelantándose cada vez más al caminar mientras Tobio lo sigue—. Cuando te vi por primera vez, por un momento creí que traías una corona y una capa, ¡como alguna clase de rey! Todo tú eras como… ¡fwaaa! ¡gwaaah! Y cuando te vi realmente pensé que no podría haber alguien más genial en el mundo.

—Bueno, yo pensé que eras un niño idiota de primaria que se había perdido.

 _Pues que forma de matar el momento_ —. ¡Oye! ¡Te doy todo un discurso y tú me insultas-

—Y aún creo que eres un idiota —prosigue, como si la queja anterior no hubiera alcanzado sus oídos—. Pero, eres _mi_ idiota.

Y así, después de haber sido dejado sin habla por el idiota más genial en todo Japón —no, _¡el mundo!_ —, Shouyou se resignó a sonreír tontamente mientras tomaba su mano, observando el paisaje invernal por la ventana del autobús.

* * *

La temperatura ha estado en grados negativos desde hace una semana, y Shouyou no puede contenerse de correr en la nieve.

Para él, todas las estaciones son geniales. En primavera ve el mundo renacer frente a sus ojos, las mariposas volviendo al pueblo y las flores brotando del suelo, sacudiendo la nieve. En verano el cielo está despejado y sacan toda clase de sabores de helado a la venta; además, ¡su cumpleaños!

Otoño es colorido de una forma diferente a la primavera. La temperatura le hace pasar malos ratos, pues en la mañana está fresco, pero luego a media tarde todos se están cociendo en su propio sudor. Aun así, las hojas multicolores lo valen.

El invierno trae consigo la navidad. Nuevo año. Nieve. Shouyou ama la nieve con una pasión intensa y no comprende cómo es que Kei puede odiar tanto la estación.

Es frío, para muchos el ambiente carece de vida, y casi todos los días regresa con los zapatos empapados.

—¿Exactamente qué planeas para hoy? —pregunta Tobio, siguiéndole el paso de cerca—. ¿A dónde me llevas? Estamos tan lejos que ni siquiera tengo recepción.

—Tontoyama-kun, ¿confías en mí? —pregunta de regreso, evadiendo totalmente la pregunta.

—¿En la cocina? Ni siquiera un poco —responde—. ¿En todo lo demás? Absolutamente.

—Entonces supongamos que tenemos que escapar de la poli y tú estás herido, ¿confiarías en mí para conducirte al hospital?

—… Moriremos juntos, eso es romántico, ¿no?

—¡No creo que seas mejor conductor que yo!

—Al menos yo sí alcanzaría los pedales. — _Traidor asqueroso._

—Eres despreciable, ¿por qué estoy saliendo contigo?

—Porque la primera vez que me viste pensaste que no había nadie más genial en el mundo y eso es _gay_.

Ni cómo negarlo—. ¡Rayos! Es verdad.

—Pero eso no responde lo que pregunté antes —insiste, y Shouyou rueda los ojos. _Este idiota puede ser observador cuando quiere_ , piensa—. ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Mmm, ¿a un sitio lejano donde nadie pueda escucharte gritar? —responde, de alguna forma evitando reír al decirlo.

—Mmm, intenta de nuevo.

— _A un mundo ideal-_

—Shouyou. — _Mierda_.

Tratando de controlar el calor que se le subía rápidamente al rostro, empezó a caminar más rápido—. ¡N-No te lo diré, no importa cuántas veces repitas mi nombre!

—… _Shouyou_.

 _Fin del juego_ —. ¡Vale, vale, tú ganas! — _Hinata Shouyou, eres un hombre débil_ —. Vamos a un lago.

—… En invierno.

—¡Es un lago privado!

—¿ _Rentaste_ un lago privado?... _¿En invierno?_

—¿Eres tonto? ¡No tengo dinero! Obviamente vamos a _traspasar propiedad privada._

—Romántico.

—Luego podremos correr de la policía mientras nos tomamos de las manos.

— _Súper romántico._

—¡Tengo todo el día _fríamente_ calculado!

Realmente, no tiene todo fríamente calculado. En realidad apenas y ha planeado algo de esa salida, sin embargo Shouyou no deja que la carencia de un plan sólido detenga su escapada _improptu_. Porque alguien en algún momento tiene que sacar al santo de Kageyama Tobio del pueblo para emborracharlo y hacerlo decir y hacer cosas que nunca en su vida haría si se encontrase en un estado sobrio.

¿Ese alguien tenía que ser él? ¡Pues adelante! Nunca en su vida había escapado de un reto, y no empezaría a acobardarse ahora cuando la situación requería que se presentara.

La situación en cuestión era, de hecho, bastante cómica. Porque Shouyou, en sus dieciocho años con seis meses —aproximadamente, ¿quién está contando?— tampoco ha tenido el valor de escaparse solo del pueblo. Mucho menos, escaparse estando acompañado y luego proceder a embriagarse con dicha compañía.

Sin embargo el cielo gris y el clima frío le recuerdan a Kageyama. El viento aullando a la distancia le recordaba a él. La nieve y el invierno, la muerte de una temporada que daba paso al renacer de otra, todo eso gritaba Tobio.

Quizás. Quizás en otra vida habría pensado que el invierno era insípido. Que lo que lo hacía especial eran las efemérides, las peleas en la nieve y las luces de navidad. Los fuegos artificiales que salían como bengalas de auxilio de las montañas, y las galletas recién hechas que en otra época hablarían de una familia feliz, una familia unida. Quizás en otra época.

Quizás. Quizá. Tal vez.

Shouyou no tiene nada como un tal vez. Tiene su realidad.

En su realidad el invierno es frío. En su realidad el invierno es insípido. En su realidad la Navidad solo significa otro año más de ver el pueblo pintarse con las festividades, el cielo coloreado con explosivos de color y el aire impregnado con comida deliciosa.

El mundo tiene muchos colores. Es blanco, es negro, es amarillo y rojo y azul. El universo entero se pinta con todos los colores que no tiene el invierno.

Y aun así, no puede encontrar en sí mismo la voluntad para odiar la estación.

—Estás caminando muy deprisa —dice Tobio mientras camina justo detrás.

—Conozco esta montaña, es todo —responde con calma, sin alentar su paso—. Crecí aquí.

—¿Aquí estaba antes tu familia?

—Mamá, mi hermanita y yo, así es. —Él recuerda que solían ser una familia feliz. Recuerda que su mamá no se parecía a ellos, porque ella tenía un cabello tan negro como el ébano, ojos oscuros como la noche y que un día sus ojos ya no estaban en las cuencas de su delicado rostro, y su hermana desapareció de su vida.

Shouyou recuerda.

—¿El lago está cerca? —pregunta, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación. Tobio siempre ha sido especialmente considerado con el pasado de los demás. Como si las historias ajenas no le concernieran, en tanto nadie se preocupase por indagar en lo que alguna vez pudo ser su vida.

—Está al pie de la montaña —Shouyou lo observa por el rabillo del ojo, pero Tobio no reacciona de ninguna manera—. En cuanto salgamos del bosque, podrás verlo.

Shouyou recuerda una época en que el blanco invierno se tiñó de rojo. Una época en que el suelo quedó manchado con la sangre de la gente a la que más amaba.

Quizás él no merecía eso. Quizá si su familia hubiera sido más discreta… Tal vez se habrían salvado.

Su vida entera gira en torno a especulaciones, a plumas oscuras y a cuervos malagradecidos que te arrancan los ojos.

Odia las aves, odia las plumas, odia los cuervos. Odia todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos.

Cuanto menos, es irónico.

—Lo he pensado por un rato —La voz de Tobio interrumpe el pacífico silencio que han mantenido por horas.

—Uy, ¿no te duele la cabeza? —responde burlón.

—Nos echarán la bronca cuando regresemos…

—No importará —dice, interrumpiendo inmediatamente sus pensamientos. Porque todo lo que piensa Tobio es oscuro. Porque todo lo que toca acaba por desintegrarse, sus sueños, su futuro, su todo. Shouyou siempre evita que lo piense demasiado, en caso de que decida autodestruirse también—. Estaremos tan ebrios que lo que sea que nos haga Daichi-san no va a importar. No va a doler.

—A Yamaguchi sí le dolerá —susurra, quizás arrepentido. Quizá con alguna clase de remordimiento en sus acciones.

Todo lo que toca se vuelve oscuro. Todo se quiebra, se deshace en sus manos y se desintegra hasta volverse el polvo más fino.

Pero luego, ¿quién limpia el caos? ¿Quién arma nuevamente, los platos rotos, y moldea nueva vida desde el polvo?

Shouyou solo sabe destruir. Tobio solo sabe cómo seguirlo y protegerse en su luz de las sombras que lo atormentan.

Todos los demás que se encarguen del resto. Todos los demás que se encarguen de lo que destruyen, de lo que dejan atrás.

¿A quién le importa, realmente? ¿A quién le tiene que importar? Si al final los cuervos te sacan los ojos. ¿Por qué diablos tiene que importar lo demás?

—¿Qué importa? —responde, riendo—. _¿Qué importa?_ ¡Hoy tenemos que olvidar todo eso!

—Te recuerdo que el cumpleaños es mío, no voy a dejar que te emborraches —dice el otro, empujándolo ligeramente. Shouyou ni se molesta en regresarle el empujón.

—Tienes razón —contesta con una sonrisa amplia—. ¡Hoy, yo cuidaré de ti, Yamayama-kun!

En las historias, el invierno pronostica una mala época. Un inicio triste. Algo que no podrá terminar en otra cosa que no sea muerte, o algo igualmente melodramático y trágico.

Shouyou está más que dispuesto a encontrar un final feliz. _Su final feliz._

* * *

—... y luego, Yamaguchi me siguió el día entero solamente para convencerme de asistir a la reunión anual de astrolo… astrono… astro-lo-que-sea, ¡y si no lo hacía, juró que no me dirigiría la palabra nunca más!

—¡Oye! —exclama entre risas, escuchando el relato—. Si yo te hubiera dicho eso, no solo te habrías reído de mí, ¡no te habrías presentado tampoco!

Tobio le da una mirada severa—. ¿Tú puedes contradecir los ojos tristes de Yamaguchi?

— _¡Por supuesto que no!_ —Pero, en su defensa, ¡absolutamente nadie puede!

—¡Exactamente!

La risa se sentía más cálida que el clima —aunque honestamente, cualquier cosa se sentiría cálida en los grados negativos que estaban experimentando en esos momentos—.

Para muchos la risa es terapéutica. Llegan a decir incluso, que una risa es mejor remedio que cualquier antibiótico.

Shouyou ríe cuando tiene miedo, cuando se siente en peligro y cuando siente dolor también. Con la esperanza de que algún día quizás alguien pueda decirle por qué ríe en realidad.

—¿Por qué el lago? —pregunta Tobio eventualmente, observando el gran cuerpo de hielo que se extiende justo frente a sus ojos.

—No está tan lejos del pueblo —responde con calma, observando el paisaje helado—. Pero tampoco es lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ser rastreados. Es un buen sitio para desaparecer.

—… Muy bien, ¿quién te ayudó a planear todo esto?

—¡Oye, dame algo de crédito!

—Fue Tsukishima, ¿no es así?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo pensé en todo esto por mi cuenta! — _En realidad fue Tadashi._

—Gracias.

—¡Cierra la boca, eres un creti-! ¿Eh?

Shouyou ríe porque Tobio no lo hace. Tiene que burlarse de la vida por los dos.

Pero a veces —muy, muy ocasionalmente— la sombra de una sonrisa se asoma por la comisura de sus labios. Como un amanecer, se extiende por su rostro, iluminándolo por completo, tiñendo su pálido rostro con un vívido rubor y sus ojos de océano se inundan de emoción. Y suelta una carcajada que suena oxidada, como si se deteriorase al no ver el mundo.

Pero ríen. Y ríen, y ríen, y ríen.

Y cuando una tormenta de nieve se desata sobre sus cabezas, y tienen que correr buscando refugio, siguen riendo. Se toman de la mano y sus cuerpos irradian calor, aun cuando el resto del mundo es frío.

El viento ríe con ellos.

Siguen corriendo contra el temporal, hasta que logran divisar una pequeña cabaña al borde del río. La puerta se abre cuando la empujan, y antes de siguiera preguntarse si lo que hacen está bien, entran para refugiarse del frío.

El lugar está vacío, aparentemente deshabitado desde hace un tiempo. Tobio enciende las luces, y se encuentran con que una fina de polvo cubre todas las superficies y hay telarañas por doquier. No se sorprenderían de encontrar ratas y quizás hasta gatos. Pero, pueden refugiarse del frío y de momento es lo que les importa.

Tadashi le habló del sitio muy vagamente —claro que eso no lo dirá en voz alta—. Sobre una cabaña frente al lago, que solamente es ocupada en verano. Un sitio bastante apartado, donde nadie vivía lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar o interrumpir. Tiene electricidad y agua, y Shouyou opinaba que el lugar era demasiado conveniente para ser verdadero. Se atrevió a preguntarle si lo había visitado antes, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Fue allí confiando ciegamente en su palabra.

Después de asegurarse de que en realidad estuvieran solos, buscaron en los armarios y habitaciones todas las mantas y cojines que pudieran acumular.

Shouyou construyó un fuerte. Uno en que estarían seguros del frío y de la guerra. Uno en que podría proteger a Tobio de sí mismo y el mundo.

—¿Cómodo? —pregunta en un susurro.

—¿Cómo sabías de este lugar? —Tobio no se está quieto con las preguntas. Cada cuanto suelta otra y otra. Quiere saber de quién es la cabaña, cómo la descubrió y quién lo ayudó a planearlo todo. Shouyou teme que eventualmente tendrá que delatar a Tadashi.

—Google Maps —responde sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Oh. — _Un momento, ¿se lo creyó realmente?_ —. ¿Cómo sabías que podríamos abrirla?

 _Buena pregunta_ —. No lo sabía.

—¡¿Eres idiota acaso?! ¡¿Qué tal si nos quedábamos atrapados en la nieve?!

—Bueno, la verdad es que ni siquiera pensé que lograríamos salir del pueblo sin que nos atraparan. —El ceño fruncido de Tobio le advierte que probablemente debería dejar de hablar. Pero Shouyou nunca ha hecho caso a las señales que le da la vida—. ¡Pero todo salió bien!

—Es que cuando salgamos de aquí voy a-

—¿Vas a _qué_?

—… _Voy a._

—Te quedaste sin amenazas, ¿verdad? —pregunta en un tono burlón, a lo que Tobio suelta toda una cascada de insultos, sonrojado hasta las orejas y evadiendo totalmente su mirada. No puede evitar reír—. Oye, Tobio.

—¿Qué? —pregunta bruscamente, aún sin darle la cara.

Sin embargo Shouyou no necesita eso para robarle un beso—. Feliz cumpleaños —susurra a su oído.

Karasuno es un pueblo divertido. Así como también es un pueblo de cuervos.

La tarde es fría, pero no lo sienten. No cuando tienen el calor de su fuerte, del licor en sus labios y el de sus cuerpos. No hay frío donde hay risas.

Finalmente la noche empieza a caer y, sin preocuparse por si alguien está buscándoles o si tienen que volver, la ropa de ambos empieza a desaparecer también.

* * *

Se metieron por la calle equivocada.

—Narita-san —dice al teléfono, aferrándose a la espalda del conductor. Viajan en motocicleta y Kei está teniéndola difícil para mantener el equilibrio—, dijo a la izquierda en la intersección.

— _Sí, eso dije_ —responde la voz al teléfono. Puede escuchar vagamente el sonido de papeles moviéndose y tecleo frenético—. _Esto no tiene sentido._

—Narita-san estamos por aproximarnos a un muro, de manera figurativa y literal, por favor apresúrese antes de que _nos maten._ Sin presión.

Un emisario anónimo siempre encontraba a Kei. En cualquier esquina de Japón en la que se pudiera encontrar, siempre habría alguien esperándole allí para entregarle el mensaje.

Sus iniciales llevaron a que lo apodara Hombre Muerto. Porque, sin importar dónde te escondas, la muerte siempre te encuentra. Yamaguchi seguramente pensaría que el apodo da algo de grima y se burlaría de su elección cursi.

Excepto que no le ha dicho nada de esto a Yamaguchi.

— _A la derecha tras los contenedores verde, hay un paso estrecho. Tendrán que dejar atrás la motocicleta._ —Escucha decir a Narita, después de una eternidad en silencio.

—¡No podemos dejar atrás la motocicleta de Azumane! —La voz de Kinoshita suena amortiguada por el casco. De hecho, de no estar aferrándose por su vida a él, puede que Kei no pudiera ser capaz de escucharlo.

—Dice Kinoshita-san que no podemos dejar aquí la motocicleta —dice Kei al teléfono. Narita suelta un gruñido de frustración al oírlo—. ¿Alguna otra idea?

— _A menos que quieran darse la vuelta e intentar pasar a través de la gente de Misaki-_

Aparentemente, Kinoshita escuchó eso fuerte y claro—. Tsukishima, sujétate.

 _Qué puta mierda de día._

* * *

Esa mañana, cuando no sabía que el resto de su día resultaría ser una puta mierda de día, recibió un mensaje anónimo con instrucciones crípticas.

—Tsukki, necesito buscar a Takeda-sensei, ¿me acompañas?

Levantó la mirada ligeramente, para encontrarse a Yamaguchi observándole—. ¿Ahora mismo? —pregunta, quitándose sus viejos auriculares.

—Necesito preguntarle algo —responde vagamente.

—¿Qué podría ser ese algo? —pregunta nuevamente, arqueando ambas cejas. No es usual de Yamaguchi mentir tan obviamente.

—Necesito… —Sus ojos se pierden en la distancia. En algún punto fuera de la ventana. Algún sitio, lejos de los límites del pueblo—. Ayuda para conseguir una nueva mánager —responde finalmente.

Kei se yergue lentamente, observándolo con detenimiento—. Le pediste a Hinata que hiciera eso.

Incómodo, empieza a rascarse la nuca—. No quiero molestar a Shouyou —musita en un susurro.

—Hinata _es_ el vicecapitán —insiste Kei frunciendo todavía más el ceño. Yamaguchi aún no le regresa la mirada—. Lesión en el hombro o no-

— _Le dieron un balazo,_ Tsukki. —Yamaguchi cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras su expresión se contorsiona con dolor, como si la herida la hubiera recibido él.

—Sigue siendo parte del equipo —responde en un tono culminante—. Tienes tu trabajo donde Shimada-san, te encargas del club y… —deja lo último como un entendimiento mutuo. Yamaguchi parece entenderlo—. No estás siendo justo contigo mismo, Yamaguchi.

—¿Me acompañarás? —pregunta finalmente, desviando la conversación por completo—. Digo, no tienes que hacerlo, pero no estamos haciendo nada…

—Es verdad, no estamos haciendo nada. — _Así que bien podría echarme a dormir…_

Sin embargo, Yamaguchi finalmente lo observa. Y tiene _esa_ expresión en su rostro, _esa_ mirada triste—. ¿Entonces sí?

Es sorprendente que después de tantos años, tan solo baste una mirada de Yamaguchi para que Kei acceda a hacer cualquier cosa. Probablemente eso sea una prueba sólida, del lado blando de su carácter y del innegable hecho de que podría poner el mundo entero en espera si de sí mismo dependiera, si Yamaguchi así se lo pidiera.

Yamaguchi nunca sería tan egoísta como para pedirle algo así. Pero Kei lo haría de todas formas.

Frustrado, da un suspiro. Kei se pone de pie y Yamaguchi le sonríe de una forma que casi le recuerda a las sonrisas genuinas que antes adornaban su rostro estrellado todos los días.

Casi.

—Esos ojos tristes tuyos no funcionarán por siempre —murmura, sonando casi tan severo como uno sonaría al hablarle a un cachorro juguetón que ha escondido tus zapatos otra vez.

—No tengo _idea_ de qué estás hablando, Tsukki —responde en un tono juguetón.

Kei resopla, ahogando una risa que amenazaba con escaparse de su garganta—. Ah, claro, santo Yamaguchi redentor, quien no ha hecho mal en su vida, nunca. —El comentario arranca una risa de su mejor amigo, que intenta silenciar rápidamente con ambas manos.

—Lamento interrumpir tu sagrado tiempo de no hacer nada —replica al comentario, acompañándolo de un suave codazo.

—Me lo puedes compensar más tarde —dice pensativo—. Después del entrenamiento, podemos hacer nada, _juntos_. —Eso no suena como una cita. Definitivamente no es una cita.

Yamaguchi le sonríe. Le sonríe de verdad, esta vez. Sin embargo, es un milagro de vida corta, pues tan pronto como su rostro se ilumina con alegría genuina… se encuentra desviando la mirada.

—Lo siento, Tsukki, Shimada-san me necesita en el mercado —responde metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos y encogiéndose. Un gesto que lleva arrastrando desde que son niños, cuando quiere hacerse más pequeño y desaparecer. Sin importar cuánto se esfuerce, Kei no parece poder romperle el hábito—. ¿Otro día?

Para ser una no-cita, Kei se encuentra a sí mismo decepcionándose bastante por estar recibiendo una negativa.

—No te pongas así, que no me has roto el corazón —responde, fingiendo no estar tan ofendido como en realidad se siente.

—Lo siento, Tsukki —responde automáticamente. Otra de sus muletillas eternas.

Esa mañana, tenía toda la pinta de ser la mañana usual. Demasiado fría para su gusto, con un aire festivo y dulzón que no puede terminar de digerir. Ese día planeaban reunirse en el trabajo de Yamaguchi después del entrenamiento para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kageyama.

Pero desde la mañana las cosas habían estado más bien raras.

Hinata estaba fuera de casa desde temprano, y Kageyama se quedó en cama, alegando que se estaba sintiendo enfermo. A Sugawara y Sawamura llevaba una cantidad sospechosa de tiempo sin verlos, y Yamaguchi…

Le estaba escondiendo algo.

—Desgraciadamente, esa última parte no era extraña. Porque últimamente, Yamaguchi siempre estaba escondiendo algo de todo el mundo.—

Sin embargo, todas esas señales no fueron suficientes como para que se diera la vuelta y decidiera que ese día no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con el mundo y sus mierdas. Salió a enfrentarse al frío mundo desde la fría mañana en que el sol aún no terminaba de salir.

Pero al sentir el vibrar de su teléfono en su bolsillo, él realmente deseó haberse quedado en la comodidad de su cama, también "enfermo".

—Uh… —El sonido escapó de sus labios antes que pudiera detenerlo. Yamaguchi se detuvo para observarlo por encima de su hombro, interrogante—. Voy al baño.

—Oh, ¿te espero? —pregunta rápidamente.

—No es necesario, será rápido —responde, mientras empieza a andar en dirección opuesta.

Veintidós días atrás, un foráneo llegó al pueblo con oro en sus manos. Con dieciséis terabytes de información encriptada, que apenas y rozaban la superficie de las cosas que se manejaban en los cuarteles del Basurero de Tokyo. Que no eran ni la sombra de lo que tenían los grandes en sus garras. Que, comparado con lo que ocurría en las sombras del resto del mundo, era insignificante.

Veintidós días atrás, la policía acorraló a los gatos y los hizo huir como ratas de un buque hundiéndose. Se pusieron tras una buena pista y, lo supieran o no, habían dado inicio a una cuenta regresiva que iniciaría una reacción en cadena masiva en todo el país.

Oikawa Tooru vendió El Basurero. El mensaje ya debió haber llegado a Sawamura y Sugawara, y —aunque Yamaguchi intente mantener un secreto que, para él, no es secreto— sabe que ese es el motivo por el cual no han puesto un pie en el pueblo desde hace más de 30 horas.

—Charlajo habla —susurra al teléfono, en el momento en que acepta la llamada. Al otro lado de la línea, recibe solo silencio—. Espero tus instrucciones.

Horas más tarde, se estaría diciendo a sí mismo que no debió haber aceptado esa misión. Esa, en particular. El resto, no estaba tan seguro.

Quizás en otro universo tendría una vida tranquila, llena de dramas cotidianos. En otro universo se centraría en sus estudios, en el vóleibol y en Yamaguchi. Serían capaces de tomar un respiro en sus vidas y ponerle nombre a lo que sea que esté ocurriendo entre ellos, o lo ignorarían sin sentir la culpa de que mañana podría ser demasiado tarde. En otra vida Kei habría pensado que la clase de cosas que están haciendo, las cosas que tienen que hacer, son cosas de cuentos. Ficción. Algo que vería en una película de bajo presupuesto, pensando en lo ridículo que es el asunto y cómo en su posición simplemente le habría dado la espalda a todo y habría continuado con su vida.

En este universo y en esta vida, este Tsukishima Kei no puede darle la espalda a la llamada anónima al teléfono, que le da instrucciones sobre cómo operar y moverse para obtener lo que quiere. No se queda despierto cada noche, preguntándose quién estará maquinando tras las sencillas iniciales HM, a quien ha decidido apodar en su mente, Hombre Muerto.

—Hombre Muerto es Kei, si no obedece al pie de la letra las instrucciones que reciba.—

En otra vida no estaría tan lleno de resentimiento como para estar dispuesto a hacer esta clase de cosas. No habría perdido todo y luego un poco más. No habría estado a manos de la cruel naturaleza del mundo.

Pero lo estuvo. Y sobrevivió.

Y ahora, es su turno de atacar.

* * *

Al doblar la esquina, se encuentra con una escena peculiar.

—Estás fuera de clases. _De nuevo_ —escucha decir a Yamaguchi.

— Este… me enviaron a la enfermería —dice la otra voz. Hinata, piensa. Con una mentira muy obvia.

Yamaguchi, evidentemente, no se lo cree—. Sabes que la enfermería no está por aquí —dice, y lo ve cruzarse de brazos.

—Me perdí —responde Hinata, en un tono juguetón. No puede verlo, pero sabe que está haciendo enojar a Yamaguchi—. Bueno, bueno, no quiero ir a clases. ¿Me vas a delatar?

—No puedes seguir haciéndote esto. —Escucha responder a Yamaguchi. Kei realmente espera que ese no sea su intento por disuadir el otro de hacer alguna tontería, porque es bastante…

— _Patético_ — _Y puede ser que él y Hinata estén pasando demasiado tiempo juntos_ —. Um… ¡No le digas a nadie, Guchi! ¿Quieres? Sabes que odio la clase de literatura moderna.

—… ¿Exactamente a dónde planeas ir?

—Pues no fuera del pueblo, si es lo que estás pensando — _Idiota._

—No puedes salir del pueblo solo y lo sabes. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿No sabes lo problemático que es tener que cubrirte a ti y a Tsukki cuando desaparecen así? —Kei siente una punzada de culpa al escuchar su nombre en la conversación. La culpa empeora cuando recuerda exactamente qué es lo que debe hacer ahora.

La culpa, sin embargo, no va a detenerlo.

—¡No me compares con Apestoshima! —exclama Hinata, en lo que parece ser su intento por modular su voz—. Dije que no tengo un sitio en mente, ¿por qué insistes en que haré algo que no tengo planeado hacer?

—Porque no sabes mentir, y porque veo el billete de bus en su bolsillo.

—¡¿Eh?! —Kei casi ríe, al escuchar la sorpresa de Hinata. Decide asomar un poco la cabeza por la puerta del baño, y en efecto, puede verlo rebuscar en sus bolsillos solo para darse cuenta que se ha delatado a sí mismo—… ¿No es lo que crees? Espera un segundo, ¿qué haces _tú_ fuera de clases?

—No aprecio que me interrogues — _¿En serio, Yamaguchi?_ —, pero buscaba a Takeda-sensei.

—Está en mi clase —revela Hinata automáticamente—. Un minuto, ¿para qué lo necesitas?

—Problemas en el nido — _¿Perdón?_ —. Bien, decidí que estuve en el baño y no te vi en el pasillo, vete antes que decida recordar que a lo mejor te escuché pasar.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de problemas? ¡Yo no he escuchado nada!

—¿Escuchas eso? Es tu oportunidad escapándose.

—¡Ugh, bien! ¡Pero no creas que no te haré hablar después Tadashi!

Cuando los pasos apresurados se precipitaron escaleras abajo y directo a la salida, Kei decidió que era lo suficientemente seguro para salir al pasillo y confrontar de manera pasivo-agresiva a Yamaguchi y su intento por mentirle a él —o a Hinata— sobre sus intenciones para buscar a Takeda-sensei.

Sin embargo, cuando salió completamente del baño, Yamaguchi ya estaba justo frente a la puerta.

—Espiar es de mal gusto, Tsukki —dice Yamaguchi, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Kei no se deja intimidar—. Mentir también es de mal gusto —responde, cruzándose de brazos—. Problemas en el nido, ¿eh?

—No iba a decirle a Hinata que estaba buscando una mánager —responde, observando de soslayo el final del pasillo, por donde Hinata desapareció momentos atrás—. No quería arruinarle el humor.

—Ya, seguro, ¿y cómo te vas a librar de los jefes luego? —Yamaguchi se sobresalta. Es apenas perceptible, pero Kei lo nota. Y se siente mal por asustarlo así.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —miente descaradamente.

Siempre es lo mismo, piensa—. ¿Por qué eres tan-?

—Tú harás lo mismo —dice, cortándolo en seco. Su mandíbula se cierra tan abruptamente, que Kei casi podría jurar que sintió cómo los huesos le crujieron—. Por eso espiabas, ¿verdad? Te ibas a escabullir en cuanto me fuera.

 _No es mentira_ —. Es diferente.

—¿Cuándo es que me dirás, qué es lo que haces cuando sales del pueblo? —pregunta, achicando el espacio entre los dos hasta que apenas y cabe un suspiro—. Recibo los golpes por ti, ¿no me merezco al menos eso?

Y claro que quiere decirle. Quiere decirle todo, cuando está tan cerca que puede separar el verde del café en sus ojos pardos, cuando está tan cerca que puede contar todas las pecas en su rostro. Quiere decirle incluso las cosas que tiene prohibido decirle, cuando está tan cerca que si se atreve, podría probar sus la-

— _No puedo_ —corta finalmente, apartando la mirada. No puede, pero cuánto lo _anhela._

—Que sea a tu modo, entonces —responde Yamaguchi, dando un paso atrás. Su mirada luce vacía. Casi como si estuviera resignado—. Iré a buscar a Takeda-sensei, vete antes que alguien note que nos hemos ido demasiado tiempo.

No decirle, duele—. Yamaguchi…

— _Ve,_ Tsukki —insiste, con esa misma sonrisa triste en el rostro. La que lo convence de hacer todo—. _Estaré bien._

La misma sonrisa triste que usa cada vez que le tiene que mentir.

Se da la vuelta y echa a correr, antes que la culpa pueda convencerlo de quedarse. Antes que su consciencia pueda hacer acto de presencia y obligarlo a quedarse junto a su mejor amigo.

Su mejor amigo. Toda la familia que le queda en el mundo. Qué no haría por Yamaguchi, por mantenerlo a su lado.

 _¡Charlajo-kun! Soy yo, tu buen amigo HM._

 _Verás, te contacto porque mi contratante tiene un problemita, verás._

Las instrucciones se repetían en su mente, mientras corría fuera de los límites de la preparatoria, colina abajo. Tenía el viento en contra y se estaba congelando —no se le ocurrió tomar sus cosas antes de huir. No había sabido que lo contactarían ese día, a esa hora.

Este contacto suyo sabe cómo alterarle los nervios y ser terriblemente inoportuno.

 _Un grupo de delincuentes ha decidido establecerse dentro de los límites de Karasuno para estafar idiotas usando una cuenta bancaria falsa. Los encontrarás en la dirección que te enviaré. Cuando llegues, ¡envía un mensaje para más información! Te recomiendo que te acompañe alguien que pueda sacarte de allí lo antes posible. ¡Puede ser peligroso!_

Pero, independientemente de lo frío del clima y cómo se estaba helando, siguió corriendo. Tenía un objetivo claro, algo que sacar de toda la situación.

Hace años lo había perdido todo. Ahora, estaba dispuesto a jugarse el cuello, para mantener a su mejor amigo vivo, a salvo y feliz.

 _Te preguntarás, ¿por qué no los atrapo yo? Verás, Charlajo-kun, tengo las manos llenas de momento, con todo lo que está pasando en Tokyo. ¡Y pensé que querrías ayudita con tu plan!_

Hace dos años, perdió todo chance de ver feliz a Yamaguchi. Hace dos años, él también sintió que ya nunca más podría ser feliz. No mientras recuerde. Por eso hace todo lo que puede para mantenerlo vivo y seguro.

 _Oh, ¿pensabas que tu plan era un secreto? ¡Que tonto! Charlajo-kun, sé exactamente quién eres y lo que planeas. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡He decidido no chivarte! Lo que quieres y lo que quiero se parecen mucho después de todo._

Desde que cayeron en las garras de Los Cuervos, Yamaguchi tampoco ha estado tranquilo. No están seguros, pero nadie lo está realmente. Pretenden estarlo, así como pretenden ser estudiantes de preparatoria cualquiera ante los ojos de Azumane. Es parte del juego.

Kei lleva un par de meses preparando el tablero para su propio juego. Y hace veintidós días, el juego inició.

 _Así que, Charlajo-kun, si quieres obtener lo que quieres, harás este y otros trabajitos sucios que tengo para ti. Oh, ¿si fallas? ¡Pues claro, a ti no te ocurrirá nada! Eres una pieza muy valiosa en mi tablero, ¡no te arriesgaría así!_

— _Kinoshita-san_ —dice con prisas, en el momento en que pone sus pies dentro de la farmacia de veinticuatro horas—. Necesito transporte, _pronto._

—¡Tsukishima! ¿No deberías estar en la preparatoria? —pregunta el hombre consternado, observándolo de pies a cabeza—. ¿Has venido aquí corriendo? ¿Con este frío? _¿¡Qué ocurre!?_

—Le explico en el camino, necesito que me conduzca a esta dirección —responde sin rodeos, mostrando la dirección desde su teléfono—. Es urgente.

—Ah, Tsukishima, sabes que mi auto se averió. Solo tengo la motocicleta de Azumane-san —responde el hombre, sobándose la nuca algo incómodo—. Deberías pedirle a Nishinoya-

 _Pero, Charlajo-kun, no puedo asegurar que a tu querido amigo no le ocurra nada._

—Kinoshita-san, _se lo ruego…_ Yamaguchi está en peligro.

Lo último que le queda entonces es darlo todo para poder mantener a Yamaguchi vivo hasta el final del juego.

* * *

 _Que puta mierda de día,_ es lo primero que pasa por su mente cuando recupera el enfoque.

Lo segundo es, por supuesto, el hecho de que lo están rodeando sirenas. Las luces rojas, azules y blancas se mezclan como un borrón en su vista. Ha perdido los lentes, observa vagamente. A la distancia se escucha un forcejeo, un grupo de personas discutiendo.

¿Qué ha pasado?, se pregunta. No está en el piso, puede deducir al menos eso.

—Oh, has despertado —escucha decir a alguien—. Bueno, eso fue rápido, creíamos que estarías fuera de combate hasta el hospital. No te preocupes, estamos por terminar aquí. ¿Crees que podrías responder un par de preguntas para nosotros?

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunta rápidamente, tratando de erguirse. La falta de esposas en la camilla le hace saber que, de hecho, no está siendo detenido. ¿Por qué no está siendo detenido?

—Tranquilo, hijo, recibiste un buen golpe. ¡Menos mal que llevabas casco! —El hombre ríe un poco, y Kei se encuentra a sí mismo relajándose al escucharlo. Hay algo en su voz que suena algo familiar—. Soy Ohira Reon, inspector. Tú y el detenido han chocado contra una unidad mientras intentaban escapar.

De pronto Kei ya no se siente nada cansado—. ¿Detenido? —Oh, mierda, Kinoshita…

—Kinoshita Hisashi era buscado por fraude. ¿Te suena de algo una serie de denuncias de estafa, con una cuenta bancaria falsa?

 _Un grupo de delincuentes ha decidido establecerse dentro de los límites de Karasuno, para estafar idiotas usando una cuenta bancaria falsa._

—Pero… Kinoshita-san es el dependiente de la farmacia… Tiene que ser un error _—¿Me han engañado para echar a los perros a uno de mis colegas?_ Piensa, mientras siente cómo el horror lo paraliza. Gana tiempo, su confianza. _No pueden sacarte del juego ahora_ —. Señor, inspector, deben tener al tipo equivocado…

—No gastes tu aliento chico, está confesando todo —Pues, _mierda_ —. Insiste en que lo estaba extorsionando un tal HM. Cuando lleguemos a los cuarteles echaremos un vistazo a su declaración. Estamos buscando cualquier conexión que pueda tener con Narita Kazuhito, quizás puedas identificarlo…

Kei siente que va a vomitar.

¿HM? Tuvo que ser el mismo. ¿Cuántos informantes anónimos pueden haber bajo las iniciales HM en el mundo? ¿Es coincidencia que encontrase a Narita y a Kinoshita? ¿Están tratando de rastrear al Nido? ¿Los están buscando?

¿Los han encontrado?

—Pareces estar en shock —escucha decir al inspector Ohira—. ¿Puedes identificar a este hombre?

—No veo nada, señor. He perdido mis anteojos —responde con sinceridad. El mundo ahora mismo es un borrón colorido, y puede ser que eso le esté causando la cabeza. Eso, o que la policía esté bajo su rastro tan pronto.

—¡Oh! Pues eso sí que es inconveniente. Veré qué puedo hacer por ti, chico… Um, no le digas a los paramédicos que he hablado contigo, ¿quieres? Me echarán la bronca. —El sonido de pasos le advierte que el inspector se ha alejado.

Y, antes que pueda siquiera retomar su aliento, su teléfono empieza a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Tanteando y a ciegas, Kei intenta encontrar el aparato. Espera que el choque no lo llevara a conocer el mismo destino que sus anteojos; Kei está bastante seguro de que se han roto, lo cual es una pena porque habían sido un regalo de… Oh, allí está.

—… ¿Hola? —Atiende el teléfono con cierta incertidumbre. Tan ciego como está, realmente no puede leer el identificador de llamadas y saber de quién se trata.

 _—_ _¡Ooohh, Charlajo-kun!_ —responde una voz perfectamente desconocida al otro lado de la línea—. _Me alegra ver que el choque no te ha dejado fuera de combate. ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Cuántos dedos puedes ver? Oh espera, no llevas tus anteojos-_

—¿Me está observando? —pregunta repentinamente. Mirar a los lados es inútil, porque no puede ver nada. E incluso si pudiera, ¿cómo reconocería un rostro desconocido entre el público?—. ¿Me está observando ahora mismo?

 _—_ _¡Yo puedo observar muchas cosas a la vez, Charlajo-kun!_ —Eso no ayuda en absoluto—. _Oye, hazme las cosas más fáciles, ¿quieres?_

—¿Qué quiere? —espeta ácidamente.

— _Kazuhito-kun, ¿dónde lo puedo encontrar?_ —Kei mantiene su boca cerrada. _Hombre Muerto contactó a Kinoshita,_ piensa. Este hombre ya sabe en dónde encontrar a los dos. Este hombre seguramente ya sabe en dónde localizar a más de uno de los cuervos. ¿Por qué querría preguntarme eso a mí?—. _Tsk, tsk, tsk, Charlajo-kun, ¡espero que sepas que yo ya sé dónde está Kazuhito-kun! Tan solo quería saber si pillabas el anzuelo._

—Usted ya sabe dónde localizarlos a ellos. Y dónde localizar al resto de nosotros.

— _¡Ding ding ding ding ding!_ _¡Oh, qué suerte la mía, me he pillado a uno listo! Muy bien, muy bien_ —El tono cantarín e irritantemente ruidoso le está taladrando los oídos—. _Bueno, bueno, debes tener preguntas._

—¿Por qué me llama? ¿Por qué usa su voz? ¿En verdad se arriesga a que lo reconozca? —pregunta de inmediato, extrañando enormemente los pitidos y silencios del código morse que si bien eran un dolor de cabeza para decodificar, seguían siendo mejor que sus alaridos.

— _¡Que tierno eres, Charlajo-kun! ¿Preocupándote por mí? ¡Harás que me sonroje!_ —Kei espera pacientemente, con más paciencia de la que ha tenido su vida entera, por una respuesta concisa—. _Verás, Charlajo-kun, perdiste tus lentes. ¡Quería hacerte las cosas más fáciles! Además, ¿no es más fácil confiar en mí así?_

—No confío en usted.

— _¡Qué bueno! Porque yo tampoco confío en ti._

—Pero me está dejando oír su voz — _¿Por qué se arriesga a que oiga su voz?_

— _¡Oh! ¿Lo hago? Dime, ¿qué es lo que posiblemente podrías encontrar de mí, solo con mi voz? ¡Tendrías que ser yo, para lograr algo así! Lamentablemente, no ofrezco mis servicios para capturarme a mí mismo. ¿No sería gracioso? ¡Un remake en la vida real de Death Note! ¿Conoces ese anime?_ —pregunta en un tono cantarín—. _Te diré algo, Charlajo-kun, ¡no intentes buscarme! Si lo haces, me voy a enterar y nuestra bonita amistad llegará a su fin._

—Una última pregunta —pide rápidamente—. Incluso si sabía de Narita-san y Kinoshita-san, y sabía que estaban relacionados conmigo, ¿cómo pudo saber que iría a ellos para que me trasladaran a la ubicación que me envió?

— _¡Oh, muy buena pregunta! ¡Muy buena pregunta, de hecho!_ —responde, sonando extrañamente emocionado. Kei escucha el sonido de algo crujir, y se pregunta si no habrá interferencia en las líneas—. _No lo sabía._

 _¡¿Qué?!_ —. Pero… ¿Cómo se arriesgó a tender una trampa si no sabía que iba a llegar con los culpables? ¡¿Cómo sabía que llegaría con ellos?!

— _¡No intentes encontrarle lógica, Charlajo-kun!_ —exclama entre risas—. _A veces hago cosas sin ton ni son, es un estilo de vida. Pero si la duda no te deja dormir por las noches… ¡podrías decir que tuve una corazonada!_

El pitido en la línea anuncia que la llamada ha llegado a su fin. Kei baja el teléfono lentamente, sintiéndose más desorientado incluso que al inicio de la conversación.

Está en manos de un lunático. Un megalómano que tiene los medios suficientes para vigilarlo a él, al pueblo y a quién sabe qué más. Un desquiciado con contactos en la policía que le permiten ponerlos en marcha en cualquier momento, a cualquier sitio que desee…

¿Y cómo lo ha atrapado? Con una corazonada. Como si fuera un juego, o un acertijo. Ha adivinado.

¿Quiere jugar con él al gato y al ratón?

—Muchacho, recuperé tus anteojos… me temo que están algo rotos —escucha la voz del inspector- ¿cuál era su nombre de nuevo? ¿Ohira? Y de pronto siente una forma familiar en sus manos. Oh, sus anteojos sobrevivieron parcialmente a todo el fiasco. Eso es un poco más que su orgullo, de todas formas—. Luces consternado.

—¿Qué ocurrió con la motocicleta? —pregunta, evadiendo totalmente el verdadero motivo por el cual está preocupado. Es fácil mentirle a la gente, mucho más si realmente no las conoce—. No es de Kinoshita-san- Ah, ya sé cómo debe sonar eso, con todo lo que está pasando, pero no es robada —¿Por qué de pronto se siente con la necesidad de excusar a otras personas? _Quizás esto me hará lucir un poco menos sospechoso y me dejarán ir sin muchos problemas,_ razona silenciosamente.

—Estará en la comisaría, me temo. El dueño tendrá que venir a retirarla. —Eso es… definitivamente _inconveniente_. Eso implicaría que Azumane se entere de lo de Narita y Kinoshita, lo cual lo llevaría a hacer preguntas. Y Azumane haciendo preguntas nunca es bueno para el pequeño juego que están jugando.

Por algún motivo retorcido, realmente desea que Nishinoya lo distraiga lo suficiente como para que evite hacer preguntas. Preguntas importantes. Preguntas del tipo que podrían llevarlo a descubrir la verdadera naturaleza del pueblo en el que está viviendo y del que han tratado de mantenerlo ignorante durante toda su vida.

Estará bien, ¿cierto? Nishinoya realmente toma demasiada atención, y no luce como si Azumane estuviera contrariado de dársela.

—¿Qué harán conmigo? —pregunta finalmente. Realmente no quiere tener que pasar por todo el procedimiento, y que le tomen las huellas será más un problema que otra cosa, porque luego tendrá que pedir un favor a Hinata para que le pida un favor a ese amigo suyo en El Muro para que accedan a la red y- nah, demasiado trabajo. Prefiere evitarlo, si es posible.

—Kinoshita-kun realmente insiste en que estaban aquí porque tú habías recibido un correo en el que amenazaban a un amigo tuyo. —Oh, por supuesto que esa excusa volvería para morderle el trasero…

—Ah, comienzo a pensar que me engañaron vilmente —responde, fingiendo ser bastante más inocente de lo que es realmente—. Debí imaginarlo, vivo realmente cerca de mi amigo. Pero, ya he perdido amigos antes…

No es mentira. De hecho, es lo más honesto que ha llegado a ser en toda la conversación. Pero Kei odia tener que sacar eso para jugar al papel de la víctima. Tiende a afectarlo más tarde.

 _Y en realidad sí temía que Yamaguchi pudiera estar en peligro._

—Hmn, parece que quien sea que te contactó, está del lado de la ley. — _Oh, yo no diría eso_ —. Aun así, pareciera ser que todo estaba organizado para atrapar a estos dos. Este hombre invisible realmente no deja de sorprendernos.

El hombre invisible, piensa Kei con gracia. Empieza a sonar como apodo de prensa. Informante misterioso ayuda a la policía a resolver un caso. ¿Es lo que quiere este hombre?, ¿atención?

¿Qué es lo que quiere este hombre?

¡No intentes encontrarle lógica, Charlajo-kun!

Por un diablo.

—¿Entonces ha actuado antes? —pregunta, por probar suerte—. El hombre invisible.

—Ah, no deberías preguntar esa clase de cosas, muchacho. Son cosas de adultos. —Pues qué forma de decir "clasificado", piensa Kei. Se centra en la evidente falta de negativa, y decide que sí ha actuado antes.

Si el hombre invisible ha actuado antes —y Kei se encuentra pensando que es muy probable que sea cierto—, entonces debe haber habido esta clase de captura casi-milagrosa por parte de la policía. Emboscadas que suenan como a una locura y que ponen un fin abrupto a casos que son casi un callejón sin salida.

Y quizás… quizás entre los nombres de los implicados pueda encontrar a la voz al otro lado de la línea. El que lo tiene bailando al son de su tétrico tango, haciendo y deshaciendo lo que le plazca. Puede cortar su fuente de poder.

Kei ya no quiere ser la presa en su juego de adivinanzas.

—Suena como una novela policial —responde con una sonrisa inocente—. No creí que esta clase de cosas pasaran realmente.

El inspector le da lo que cree que es una sonrisa condescendiente. No lo sabría, no se ha puesto los anteojos aún, pero Kei también habría sonreído condescendientemente.

—A veces la realidad supera la ficción, muchacho.

Oh, no tiene ni idea.

* * *

 **TAMARINDO IN YOUR AREA**

 ** _¡HE VUELTO! CAPÍTULO DE 9K, PA' QUE NO ME MATEN POR TARDARME UNA VIDA EN VOLVER._**

 ** _Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes, pero estaba quedándome kilométrico y mi querida Blue me dijo que dejara este capítulo así. ¡Así que le hago caso! uwu La siguiente parte... probablemente en enero JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
_** ** _(note to self para tratar de publicar la otra mitad del capítulo este mismo año)_**

 ** _Eeeehh creyeron que llegaría 2020 y yo sin actualizar, ¿verdad? (PUES CASI)_**

 ** _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A REBECA CANAN! ESTE CAPÍTULO ES LA PRIMERA MITAD(?) DE TU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS UWU TQM MUCHO HIJA MÍA_**

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales a Smokun por betear este capítulo. ¡Eres un ángel Blue!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer y por no abandonar la historia!_**

 ** _ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ Stay tunned! ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ_**

 ** _;Tamarindo Amargo_**


End file.
